Another Member Of The Family
by Mel hearts Atreyu
Summary: As Harry seeks the love of the only person who can make him happy, Melfina, they find that their relationship is under attack. Will Harry be able to save Melfina and will they be able to survive the other obstacles in their path? HarryMel lemon!
1. The Radiance

* * *

Hey there, everyone! Well, disclaimer time! I ... don't...own Outlaw Star. If I did do you think I would have ended it the way it was and have to write a fanfic? Anyways, seeing as how this is my first one, don't jump me, please.

* * *

The story takes place probably a month or two after the show ended. Hope you enjoy and if you don't, well that's not my problem. By the way, there is Harry and Melfina romance, so to all the Gene lovers, NO! He won't get Melfina. I'd rather pluck my eyes out and worship a feather than see him with her! Oh yeah, possible lemon! Let's start this, I've wasted too much time on the disclaimer anyway.

"Video games!"

"Tea."

"VIDEO GAMES, NOW!"

"I think even you could get by just sitting down and drinking tea with us, Aisha," Suzuka said camly.

"No! You don't feel a need to destroy at will and let out your anger!", Aisha yelled annoyingly loud.

"I prefer to keep my anger suppressed"

Just another day for the crew. The sun shining, the people having a great time...that is until Aisha broke that peace. The crew was walking down a boardwalk next to the plaza at the beach to killl time on their day off. Jim and Gene never could figure out which store was the best one to get supplies at, they both at their ups and downs. Aisha and Suzuka argued over where the last place they would go for the day was, and Suzuka wasn't a fan of video game arcades. Melfina just walked along, smiling every time Suzuka made a calm comeback at Aisha and wondering where she wouls go on this beautiful day.

"Fine, I'm going with out you, Suzuka," Aisha scremed in her usual tone before speeding like a bullet through the arcade doors.

"Aisha," Melfina said calling out to her with a worrysome tone, "Come back. Tea's not _that_bad ... is it?"

There was no answer. Aisha was long gone and too enthralled in _Frontier Warfare 4: The Apocalypse_ for anyone to get her attention again, that is until she ran out of money.

"Great! She's gone", Gene told Jim. "Now, what should we do?"

"Gene," Suzuka said trying to grab his attention.

"What is it, Suzuka?" Gene replied with a puzzled look. Whenever Suzuka spoke it usually meant she had something important to say.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go grab some tea by myself. Unless, of course, anyone wants to come with me."

"Nah, tea really isn't my poison," Gene said with his typical arrogance.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Jim replied politely. "Besides, I've got to babysit," he replied while pointing at Gene.

"HA HA! Very funny. Now let's... hey! Where did Melfina go?"

"If you were paying attention, Gene, she siad she was going to go watch the sunset," Suzuka said as if she couldn't believe Gene would be ignoring someone else. "I extended my invitation to her, but she declined. She said she just wanted to be alone."

"Well, okay. If she wants to do something on her her own, she can, right?" Gene siad before grabbing Jim and going into the artillary shop for caster shells.

"Great, another day in freaking paradise," Harry said as sat down.

Harry had just left his apartment and went to the pier. He loved to sit there and draw to relieve whatever stress was building up in him and to think about things that were bothering him. He wasn't a good drawer, but he felt it was a better alternative than breaking things around his house. Besides, this way he could think clearly about the one thing that meant the most to him in this world. He pulled up a seat on the left wing of the pier and began looking at on old weeping willow that was near a cliff. He began to lightly sketch away, trying to get every detail in. He was to worried though about what he was going to do. Ron had left two months ago on a asignment and kept in touch, but took every penny they owned because this the toughest job he had every undertaken. He also didn't bring Harry for fear that Harry would die a second time.

"Grrrr. Why did everyone have to leave me? WHY!" Harry said in a loud whisper.

He ripped through the paper with his pencil and threw the ruined sketch to the ground. He tried to begin it again. It was going to be hard for him. Seeing as how Ron took everything except the furniture in the apartment and what belonged to Harry, Harry realized that he would have to move out soon. Not knowing anyone and not knowing when Ron was coming back neant he'd have to do something to survive. Just what that something was was something he didn't know yet. Harry emotions got the best of him. As he tore off another ruined picture, he began to she tears falling on the notepad.

_Dammit! Why does this always happen to me?_ He thought as he still cried silently._ I'm all alone. Ron, I don't even know if your okay or not and still I'm mad at you. But I can't stay mad. I'm worrying too much about someone else to stay mad at you. _Just then, Harry put his head between his knees and began to cry uncontrollably._ Melfina, where are you? Did you even make it back from the Leyline alive? Are you ok? Melfina, where are you._

As Melfina kept walking down the boardwalk, she arrived at the pier. As she walked down, she proceeded to the right wing to watch the sunset, oblivious to the fact that Harry MacDougall, the man who would die for her in a second was sitting thirty feet from her in ters over the fact that he didn't know if she was safe.

She put her arms on the wood rail that prevented people from falling over the edge. As she stared out over the water, she began to wonder about her future. She thought back to what she told Gene at the Leyline. She wanted to be with him, but he obviously misunderstood what she meant._ Why can't he just be my friend like I wanted? Everything has to be intimate with guys. I just want a friend, someone to talk to. Someone. Anyone. And Harry, what happened to you? Why did you disappear in front of me? Oh God, why was I put here for this?_

Just as she thought that, she began to weep silently. There was no way to know whether Harry was alive or not, except turn around. Harry raised his head up and dried his eyes._ I hate crying. I got it! If I draw her, maybe it'll relieve stress. _With that, Harry drew the only decent thing he's ever drawn in his entire life. He observed his drawing carefully and meticuously. _Perfect! This one's going on the wall! That is, if I have walls of a home to go back to._

Melfina continued to gaze, tears still in her eyes, at the beautful sunset. It's glow of orange, red and even a little puple shone of the clouds giving Melfina a warm feeling. As she continuedto watch, a strong gust of wind blew some sand from the top of the wood railing into her brown eyes. She immediately grabbed her eyes and scramed in pain at the burning sensation courseing through her face. Harry's shot up when he heard her crying in pain.

"Great, another cryer. Just what I need," he wispered so that whoever was behind him wouldn't hear him.

He got up and turned around and walked towards Melfina, not recognizing her immediately due to the glare of the sunlight, the fact that Melfina wasn't wearing her usual clothes, and the tears he quickly wiped from his own eyes.

"Are you ok?" he inquired trying to get some response from whoever was in pain.

Melfina heard his voice and immediately turned around with her hands over her face, trying to rub the sand out of her tightly shut eyes.

"Ahhhh, yes, please!" she said in a gasping breath.

"No! Don't rub your eyes. It only makes it hurt more. Just keep them closed."

With that, he slowly pulled her hands from her face and saw it was his angel, Melfina. His jaw dropped and he felt like heis heart was about to shoot out of his chest. _Melfina! Oh yes! I knew she was alive. Okay, don't freak out, she'll only run away. Just help her out then start a conversation._

"Are you going to hurt me" Melfina said with a tremble in her voice. Harry couldn't tell if that tremble came from the pain of her eyes or if she found out who he was.

"No!" he said quickly. "Don't be silly. I'm just going to go get some water to wash your eyes with. Wait here."

Harry ran back to his chair and reached into a napsack he had and grabbed an unopened bottle of water. He quickly ran back to Melfina, craking the top off the bottle as he got closer to her.

"Okay, this may sound like I'm gonna hurt you, but I'm going to tilt your head back so I can pour this in, okay?"

"Sure. Whatever. Go ahead" Melfina said at a rapid pace.

As harry knelt down, he layed Melfina neck over his knee and began lightly dripping water from the bottle into her eyes. She began to rapidly close and open them to clean her eyes out. After he was done helping her he sat her up at helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked with obvious concern in his voice.

"Yes, thanks to you." Melfina said, rubbing her shut eyes to get the last bits of sand out.

"I told you I'd take care of you, didn't I?"

Suddenly, Melfina stopped rubbing her eyes and paused. "I don't remember you saying that," she said as she opened her eyes and focused in on Harry's face.

"Oh my God! Harry!"

* * *

_Well, that's it for chapter one! What will happen? Will Melfina run from Harry? Will she be glad to see him? Will my fanfic get cancelled due to low ratings? Only time will tell. Stay tuned for more fun!_


	2. Portrait Of The Goddess

Okay, once again for the record, I don't own Outlaw Star. If I did, it would still be on the air for us to enjoy.

If you read last chapter then you don't need me to tell you what's going on, so, on with part two!

* * *

Melfina stood there speechless for a minute or two with her hands covering her mouth. She stared wide-eyed at Harry's face wondering if the sand was confusing her vision. She could of sworn that Harry MacDougall was in front of her. But she saw him die. It couldn't be him. Her heartbeat increased as she moved her hand in front of her to see if Harry was a ghost or the real thing. She slowly touched Harry's right cheek and began moving her hand across his face. Harry knew what she was doing and slightly chuckled. 

"You like doing that, don't you?" he gently remarked.

Melfina quickly pulled her hand bck to her chest and began to show signs of fear. She slowly backed to the rail until her back hit it.

"Harry, I ... I ... how are you ...I saw you..."

"Die. Yeah, long story," he said as he scratched the back of his head. "But don't worry, Melfina. I'm not going to hurt you, I swear. I just wanna..."

"Talk," Melfina said timidly, finishing his sentence for him.

"Yeah. If you wanna go though ... I wouldn't blame you," Harry said almost knowing she would run away with him saying that.

Melfina still was staring at him, trying to soak all the shock in her. She thought about Harry before. How hw was completely out of his mind to have her for his own. Then she thought about Harry's last days and how he told her he loved her, how he fought for her, how he died for her, and how ifit wasn't for him she probably wouldn't be alive. After standing there for what seemed like forever, she made her decision. She slowly walked towards Harry and continued to watch the sunset. Harry looked to his right at her in total shock. _There's no way this is real, _he thought to himself. _Oh Mel, if only it could be like this forever._ Melfina, after standing with her head down for a minute or two, broke the silence.

"So, have you been okay, Harry"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It's just... things haven't been exactly perfect lately," ha said with a certain sense of sadness in his voice.

"What's been wrong, Harry?" Melfina inquired. "I assume with your brother with you, you wouldn't get lonely."

"That's the thing, Melfina. He's not there."

"Oh no! I'm sorry! I didn't know he had died."

"No! He's alive. It's just that ... about two months ago, someone called him with an assignment. He's been gone so long that it's driving me crazy. He wouldn't take me because my new body was still recovering."

"You're new body?" Melfina asked.

"Yeah. I guess I'll have to tell you that story some other time," he said with a laugh. Melfina smiled knowing he was having a great time. Harry just wondered how much longer this time would last.

"Anyway, Melfina, to make matters worse, Ron took everything with him when he left, except normal house stuff, my stuff, the food, you know, things like that that he didn't need."

"So, you've been lonely?"

"Yeah. A little lonely. I try to see the city sometimes, but most of the time I'd be afraid I would run into you."

Melfina seemed shocked at that last sentence. "What do mean 'afraid you would run into me'? I don't understand."

"It's just ... I don't know what to do around you. It's like you paralyze me. I go numb when I see you. I don't know what to say to you, ever. It's like stage fright, but you're the only person in the audience."

"Well, if you want to know, I've been feeling very lonely, too, Harry. I been worried about what happened to you at the Leyline."

"Really," Harry said quickly, shooting his look back up at Melfina. "Please tell me you're not joking."

"I'm not joking, Harry," Melfina said laughing. "I really wanted someone to talk to who at least knew what I was going through. And it's great to know you're alive and well."

"Thank you, Melfina," Harry replied with tears coming from his eyes. He briefly stopped talking to wipe them away. He then looked at Melfina's eyes and saw she was crying, too.

"Hey, don't be like me. A big softy," he laughed while wiping her's away with his thumbs.

"So, Harry, I never asked. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, me? I just came here to draw. By the way, Melfina, check this out."

Harry quickly ran back to his seat where he was drawing the weeping willow. He reached into his backpack and pulled out his notepad. He flipped through the pages carefully making sure he didn't ruin the one he wanted to show her. Once he found it he got up and ran back to Melfina.

"Here it is. I **really** hope you like it," he said with a look of nervousness. Harry had no clue how Melfina would take the picture of her that he had drawn minutes before meeting her again. Melfina took the pad at turned it over to look at the drawing. Harry noticed that she began staring open mouthed at it, going over it with her big brown eyes.

"Well Melfina, do you like it?"

"Oh, Harry! It's great! Thank you so much. Just one thing."

"Sure, I'm always open to critiquing so I can get better," he said with a smile.

"Harry, I don't thing I have angel wings," Mefina chuckled.

She was referencing to the butterfly-like wings Harry had added to the drawing. It made her look like she was his angel.

"Oh that! You know, that's just my way of putting new thoughts in the drawing."

"Oooohhhh, an artist!" she said before Harry began laughing at her artist comment.

"So, Melfina,"Harry said as soon as he stopped laughing, "I want to ask you, what brings you here?"

"Me? I just came to watch the sunset. But I guess I ran into an old friend, too"

"You consider me a friend?" Harry couldn't belive what he was hearing. The woman who he thought was terrified of his face was calling him a friend.

"Of course, Harry. I know you're not bad. You just lose your temper sometimes, but we all do that. Even me."

"Thanks for the warm words, Mel. Is it okay if I call you 'Mel'?"

"You would be the only person who does, but sure. I like it," she said with a smile.

"Okay, Mel!"

"So, Harry, I have an idea."

"What is it Melfina? I'd love to hear anything you've got."

"I was thinking if you gave me your phone number, maybe we could get together sometime. You know, talk, go shopping, whatever you wanted to do, Harry."

Harry's heart **was**about to jump out of his chest this time. Melfina wanted to be his friend. Maybe it would mean something closer between them. Maybe she loved him. Just then, though, he realized that wouldn't work.

"I would give you my number," Harry said softly. "But ... I ... remember when I said Ron went off on a job."

"Yes, Harry. I remember," Melfina said with a look of worry.

"Well, I don't have any money to pay for the apartmet we had. Everything I own is in that bag over there," he said motioning to the bag next to the chair he was drawing at.

"So, your homeless?"

"I...not exactly ... yeah, I'm homeless," Harry said, full of embarrassment.

"It's okay, Harry." Melfina walked towards him and gave him a comforting hug. Harry smiled at that guesture. He took one deep breath to get the scent of Melfina's hair before she let go.

"I know!" she said with excitement.

"What. What is it," Harry said, dying to know how to keep from sleeping on the sidewalk that night.

"Come live with us!"

"Melfina, I couldn't be a burden. Besides, I think Gene would kill me if he got the chance. You kow how much he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you. And I'll scold him if he does," Melfina said sternly.

"I'm very sure he would kill me."

"Yeah, now that you think of it, you're probably right. Wait!"

"What now, Melfina," Harry inquired again.

"You **are **staying with us, and I know how."

* * *

_Only way to know what happens is to don't touch that mouse. Wait til next episode. What is Melfina's plan?_


	3. The Beginning

Okay! I don't own what I'm doing this story about. If I did, I wouldn't have had to have written this fanfic. So, should I continue? Sweet.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe the surge of emotion surrounding him. Why was Melfina so willing to help him? Why did she want to help him? How was this plan going to work? An even better question was would this work? Melfina was running down the sidewalk dragging Harry by his hand. Even though she wasn't wearing tennis shoes, Harry was still having trouble keeping up with her. She kept stopping quickly to check the windows of all the stores, as if she was looking for something. Suddenly, she stopped outside of a book store. 

"Okay, Harry," Melfina said beaming. "You know what the plan is, right?"

All Harry could do was studder. "I... I...I think so. But are you sure he won't kill me when he sees me?"

"There's no absolute way to know, but I have a feeling this will work, Harry. Just trust me, please."

"Oh, Mel. That's all I need to hear," Harry sighed, his confidence renewed. "Okay, I'm going in. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck," Melfina said smiling.

As Harry turned around, he entered the bookstore. He immediately noticed Gene and Jim attempting to find books on ship repair. The cost was so staggering that they had been talking about doing all the ships repairs themselves. He walked over behind the bookshelf that they were looking at, hoping to spy in on what they were saying. He could understand only a small portion of their conversation.

"I'm telling you, man, we need to get one on grapplers," Gene said in a hushed whisper.

"Just give me time. I know there's one specifically for ship's like the Outlaw Star here," Jim shot back.

"Face it, Jim. There's not one book here that says _How To Repair Your XGP!_"

"There is, and you'll be eating your words when I find it, too. Why don't you just go read magazines and let me do this by myself?"

"Sure," Gene snapped. "Anything if we can get out of here quicker."

Harry looked backtoward the window. He saw Melfina peering through behind some books that were in the display case for people to see. As she stood on the sidewalk, looking in, she gave Harry a smile and motioned for him to make his move. He immediately grabbed a few books of the shelf and began stacking them in a column-like fashion in his arms until it was hard for him to walk. He took one deep breath and raced for the end of the shelf. As he took a hard left turn, he smacked his head straight into Gene's, sending them both to the floor in pain, just as Melfina's plan was supposed to go. Not noticing that Harry was in front of him, Gene grabbed his head and started to get up.

"Hey, guy, watch where you're going!" Gene said in a demeaning tone.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, looking down trying to pick up all his books and avoid eye contact. As Gene rose to his feet he looked down at Harry. He immediately took two quick steps back into the desk behind him and looked like he had just seen a ghost._ What the hell, _he thought. _This can't be real. Is that... is it ... Harry MacDougall!_ Just as he got done thinking that, Harry had finished stacking his books and proceeded to pick them up quickly and turn toward Gene.

"Once again, I'm so ... Gene?"

"Harry?" Gene whispered. He was glad Jim didn't notice or the store probably would have turned upside-down, and since that hadn't happened yet, he was going to try to avoid it as much as possible.

"Hey, Gene! What's up?" Harry said smiling, almost seeming glad that he had ran into him. Even though Gene's right hand was dangerously close to his gun, he decided to play along.

"Harry! I ... how... how are you alive?"

"Two words, Gene. 'Genetic' and 'engineering'," he replied in his cocky voice.

"Well, uh, that's great, I guess," Gene quipped, not entirly sure of the rude comment he just made toward Harry. "What are doing here? I thought you would be with your brother."

"I would, but he went somewhere, and while my new body was recovering he wouldn't take me. So I'm stuck here."

Gene was racing in his head trying to think of a way to get him away from Jim. He could only come up with one good idea, coffee!

"Hey! I've got an idea. How about you join me for a drink and something to eat. There's a nice little cafe a block from here." Gene was obviously hoping for a good response.

"Sure. Besides, I don't think I have enough money for these books."

"Yeah, I don't think _How To Make ThePerfect__ Nightgown_ is for you anyway."

Puzzled at that statement, Harry saw the top book on the stack was that. He immediately looked at the sign for the isle he was on. It read _Home Economics._ He immediately regretted going down that row.

"Yeah, uh, forget the books. Let's go, Gene."

Gene purposely avoided Jim so he wouldn't notice Harry and proceeded out the door of the bookstore. As they turned left, Harry looked behind him and saw Melfina following at a safe distance so she wouldn't be noticed. She gave him a quick thumbs-up, to which Harry gave her a thumbs-up back. She immediately jumped up and took a different route to the cafe. Once there, Harry and Gene went inside and sat at a small, European-style coffee table. Once ordering something, Gene immediately began his interrogation of Harry MacDougall.

"So, Harry, how have things been going?"

"Really good, considering I thought you would have killed me by now."

"Well, I can obviously see you have made some changes. For one, where's your bionic arm?"

"I don't need one. My new body is all organic. I can still interface with compatible systems, but just basic stuff."

"You mean ... like ...Melfina?" Gene said, very nervous as to how Harry would react to her name.

"Yeah, like Mel. By the way, where is she?" Harry said, hoping Gene would at least be nice enough to say 'she's okay'.

"Oh, Melfina? She's, uh, looking around at, uh, clothes! Yeah, she's shopping."

Just then, Gene looked out the window and saw Melfina walk by. His heartbeat grew rapidly. What would happen if she walked in? What if Harry saw her? He was very sure that if Harry noticed her, all hell would break loose and he would have to kill him. He subliminaly tried to grab Harry's attention.

"So, where's Ron?" Gene said, trying to change the subject.

"Doing what MacDougall's do best, being good at what we do," Harry said smirking.

"Heh heh, yeah, you're good at that," Gene said heavily sweating about the factor Melfina would play if she walked in. Harry took a long sip of the tea he had ordered before talking again.

"So, how is Melfina, Gene?"

"Oh, she's okay. Just being herself, trying to figure the world out, and loving life," Gene replied, hoping to say something Harry would like to hear. In reality, things were the exact opposite. Melfina had been depressed since seeing Harry die. She would only smile from time to time, when something funny happened, to try to make everyone think she was okay. Gene saw how she was stumbling over herself day to day, her self-esteem getting worse, and how she cried herself to sleep every night. He figured Harry would snap if he was told this, but he already knew. Melfina had told him when they were walking to begin her plan, which was going perfectly. Harry had caught him in his lie, and wanted to kill him for lying about her, but he wouldn't get to see her again if he did. As Gene looked behind Harry at the door, he saw Melfina enter. She pulled her money out as she approached the register to order something. Gene began going frantic in his mind. Harry noticed Gene was acting abnormal.

"Gene," he asked, "Is something wrong? You look like your about to jump out your skin," he said chuckling.

"No! Nothing's wrong," Gene replied quickly. "Just thinking."

"About what, my red-haired friend?'

"Nothing. You wouldn't know about it."

Suddenly, Gene began to notice that Melfina saw him and began walking to him. The plan was going perfectly. Gene began reaching for his gun, in case Harry tried to kidnap Melfina.

"Gene," Melfina screamed in joy with a shopping bag in her hand, "Look, I got the cutest..." She stopped as soon as she saw Harry. She tried to pretend like she didn't know that Harry was alive again. Her jaw dropped in a gasp as she she grew nervous, to Gene that is. In reality, this was going perfectly.

"Harry? Is that ... is it you?" she said in shock, once again faked.

"Melfina! Hi, how are you," Harry brightly said as he gave her a big smile. He stood up from his chair slowly so as not to have Gene over-react. Gene grabbed his gun tightly and slowly began to pull it out.

"Here, Mel. Take my seat. I'll find another one."

"Thanks, Harry," she said, still in her fake shock. Gene began to slip his gun back down once Harry walked over to an empty table to get a chair. Once back at the table, he pulled himself to table in his chair. Both of them were acting exactly the way they were supposed to. Gene had no clue they had met at the pier or that this was staged. They began to talk with Gene, having a seemingly normal time. Gene was beginning to let his guard down. After a few minutes, Melfina decided now was the time.

"So, Harry," she asked, "Where are you staying? If you tell us, maybe we can do this again. You know, the three of us."

"Well, Melfina, I just moved out of my apartment I had with Ron because I can't pay for it. As an outlaw, and a notorious one at that, I can't go asking for a lot of jobs."

"So," Gene said, "That didn't answer the question.Where are you curently staying?"

"Oh, I, uh, don't really have a place to stay. I'm looking for one though."

Gene couldn't believe what he was hearing. Harry, the man who had almost unlimited resources to hunt them down with before, didn't have a place to lay his head. Gene then said, "So that means you're..."

"Homeless! Yeah, I am," Harry said, finishing Gene's sentence so he didn't have to hear the same thing twice in one day.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Harry," Melfina said with a certain sadness in her voice. This time it was real. She was hurting knowing Harry had nowhere to go, but it also fell into place with her plan.

"I know, Harry! Come stay with us!" she said loudly with a smile across her face.

Gene began choking on his food when he heard that. What was she thinking? Harry? Live with them? It didn't sit well with Gene.

"Melfina, can you come here for a second?" Gene asked her.

"Um, sure, I guess," she said worrily.

Melfina and Gene walked across the restaurant toward the restrooms to a distance where Harry couldn't hear them. Gene put Melfina's back to the wall so Harry couldn't lip-read, either.

"Melfina, you can't be serious!" He said with a hushed whisper. "This is Harry MacDougall were talking about. The guy who tried to kidnap you. The guy who tried to kill us. He's a psycho!"

"No, Gene, you're wrong!" she said in an anger she had never used before. "Harry's changed. I know he has. Why else wouldn't he have been calm this whole time? And what were you doing drinking coffee with him?"

"I just tried to get him away from Jim before he had a heart attack and freaked out!" he said just as angrily back to Melfina. "There is no way he has changed. In fact, if he were to stay with us tonight, I guarantee he would put a bullet in our heads and hurt you!"

"He wouldn't! He loves me!" She may have regretted saying that.

"Yeah, he loves you. He loves to get his creepy hands on you and do what he wants to you."

"Gene, please. I know he won't hurt you, I just know it. It's like my heart is telling me he's changed."

Gene took a few minutes to think about it before coming to a decision. He glanced up at Melfina who was begining to shed tears. No one could eversay no to that face unless they didn't have soul.

"Fine. If things get sour, though, he's gone," he said sternly.

"Oh, Gene, thank you!" she said with elation. "Besides, Harry could fill that 'Help Wanted' sign you guys have outside the building."

"Hey, you're right. I highly doubt it, but maybe this will work, Melfina."

"Trust me, Gene. You won't regret it."

As Gene turned around and walked towards an obviously concerned Harry, Harry saw Melfina jump up in the air waving her arms in victory. He knew it had worked.

"Harry," Gene said with suspense, "Do you want to come live with us? I think we may be able to find you a room and get you a job. We need some help at 'Starwind & Hawking Enterprises, and you may have the skill we need. So what do ya say?"

Harry was shocked. He couldn't believe it had worked.

"If Melfina says it's okay, I'll do it," Harry said. That wasn't part of the plan, but he knew what her answer would be. They both turned back to Melfina who was beaming at Harry.

"Sure, I'd love it if you stayed with us!" Melfina exclaimed.

"Then that settles it," Gene said, "Harry, welcome to our, uh, 'very ecclectic' family."

* * *

_Well, that's part three, I know I said it's an action/adventure, and it is, but there gonna be a lot of chapters and I'll get there eventually. So, Harry's the newest member of the group. What's next? Keep coming back to find out!_


	4. Home

Once again ... okay, if you don't know I don't own OS by now, then ignore this part. Anyways, Harry's living with Melfina now! YAY! Life is good. Will it stay that way? Let's find out.

* * *

It was getting dark. Gene, Harry, and Melfina were lost in the crowd walking toward the shop/apartment that Gene and Jim had rented for use as their office and where they, along with the three women, lived together. As they kept walking, Melfina grabbed Harry's hand in a tight squeeze. Harry looked down at her hand and then back at her. She noticed the look in Harry's eyes was one of happiness. 

"Don't worry," she said gently to Harry. "Our home is at the next right. We should be there in a few minutes."

"Oh! Okay, Melfina," Harry said quickly, obviously caught off guard by her comment.

Gene couldn't stand the fact that Harry was going to be living with them. _Great. I thought he was dead and now this happens,_ he thought._ He's not doing this for a job. He's doing this for her. He couldn't have changed that much, could he? No! Don't even begin to think like that, Gene. Of course he's doing this to get Melfina. That's the only reason, nothing else. You try anything, MacDougall, and I'll make sure you don't come back this time._

"Here we are, you two," Gene told Harry and Mel.

Harry watched Gene unlock and open the same door that Harry had blown his bionic arm through when he tried to talk to Melfina the first time they met. As the door opened, he could almost see the whole house from the doorway. There was a lot of room in the apartment and not a lot to fill up the space with. To his right, Harry noticed a kitchen area. Closest to him was the refrigerator, then a long counter-top for preparing food that went toward a wall that cut off the kitchen and the hallway. There was an island about four feet from the refrigerator that contained a sink and a washing machine for cleaning plates and utensils. Looking straight ahead at the wall opposite the door, he saw a door next to a flight of stairs that ran parallel with the wall. The stairs led to a very spacious room that could be seen clearly from the downstairs area, due to the fact that there was a balcony. To his right, Harry noticed a sofa, a recliner, and a bean-bag were all facing a big-screen, plasma tv that had to have been brand new. There was a stereo system and DVD player under the entertainment center that held the tv up. After stepping in, Harry looked to the walls that the door was attached to. He saw nothing placed near them except a desk with a laptop computer on it. This was obviously Jim's desk, seeing as how Gene didn't use computers much. The house didn't have many lamps. It seemed that in the room upstairs, there were monsterous windows replacing the wall that allowed sunlight to flow into the house.

Shocked by the surroundings, Harry slowly walked to the center of the house, trying to take everything in. He turned back around to Melfina and Gene, who were looking at back at him. Gene was wearing the frown he had been wearing since the arguement in the restaurant with Melfina, while Melfina was giving a very large, toothed smile to Harry. Melfina was glad that Harry wasn't dead. That was too much for her to bear, the fact that someone else had died because of the war that everyone in the galaxy was at over her. Harry slowly approached both of them smiling back.

"Thanks, guys. For everything. The hospitality, the job, the place to stay. It's all too much."

"No, Harry," Melfina said, "You needed a place to stay and we're more than happy to let stay with us. You can leave whenever you want, but I hope you'll stay with us for at least until you're situation gets better."

"Um, I guess I'll stay as long as you want me too, Mel," Harry said slightly embarrassed. "I don't mean to be demanding, Melfina, but where is my room? I've got to find a place to unpack."

"Oh no!" she exclaimed. "I forgot. We don't have a room."

"That would be a probolem, wouldn't it?" Gene said, trying to get a laugh out of the two of them. Gene was relieved when he heard this. Maybe Harry wouldn't get to stay there. Hopefully, he'd never see him again. Just then, he realized his nightmare. Due to the way Melfina had been acting, she could ask him to stay in her room. Gene just hoped and prayed she didn't do that. While he was contemplating scenarios in his head, Melfina spoke up with an idea.

"I've got it, Harry. I'll sleep on the couch. You can have my room. I don't mind it at all," she said, hoping he would accept.

"No, Mel. If it's okay with you, I'll take the couch. I usually stay up late watching tv, anyway. It would be easier for you and me.

"Well, I don't want to force you there."

"You won't. I promise. Besides, I'm also very difficult to wake up, so if you were doing something around the house, you wouldn't have to worry." Harry and Gene were both hoping she would say 'yes'.

"I don't feel right doing that to you, Harry. But if you want to ... then okay."

"Great!" Harry exclaimed as Gene breathed a smile of relief. "Where do I put my stuff?" he said motioning to the backpack in his hand which contained most of what he owned.

"Oh, I'll put that in my room," Melfina said, taking the bag from his hand. "It's going to be next to the door in my room. Your clothes will be in my closet. I have a shelf that I don't use in there. They'll be on that one, okay?"

"Okay." Harry couldn't believe it. He was sharing a room with Melfina, sort of. As Melfina ran into the room next to the stairs, which was apparently her room, Gene tried to get Harry's attention.

"Harry, you know, Jim's got a room that he's been talking about cleaning out for months now. If he can clean it out, you can stay in there. It has a bed and everything you would need. It's just full of junk right now."

"Thanks, Gene," Harry said. "By the way, does Jim and the others know I'm staying here?" Gene thought about the question before getting an uneasy look on his face.

"Um,...uh...no. And I don't think that they are going to take it well, especially the women."

"You mean the assassin and the Ctarl-Ctarl?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Maybe you should go out and get some fresh air and I'll break the news to them," Gene suggested. "The shops haven't closed yet and I'm sure you can find something to do until I tell them."

"Yeah, I understand, Gene. I wouldn't want to get killed my first day here, you know," Harry said chuckling.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Gene said, chuckling as well. "Well, you can leave now, and I'll tell them when they come back. They should be here in about ten minutes."

Melfina walked back into the room when she heard Gene tell Harry to leave. She quickly grew worrysome at that statement.

"What do mean 'leave'?" she said, beginning to look sad. "I thought you said he could stay, Gene."

"He can, Melfina. It's just that I don't want him here when Jim, Aisha, and Suzuka get back because they'll probably kill him. So I told him to come back later when I'm done talking to them, okay?"

"Okay! That's a good idea, Gene." Melfina was at least happy Harry wasn't leaving for good. "Hey, I'll go with you, Harry. There's a great place where we can get you some new clothes."

"Thanks, Mel," Harry said, "But I have my own place where I get clothes. It's at the plaza if you wanna check it out."

"I'd love to. We'll be back in two hours, okay Gene?" Gene wasn't happy with the fact that Melfina was going with Harry. He thought now would be the perfect opportunity for Harry to do something to her.

"Okay. But call me on your cell phone when you get there and before you come back, okay Melfina?"

"Sure, Gene. Come on, Harry."

"I'm coming, Mel. Hold on!" Harry screamed as he ran out of the door behind her.

As Gene was alone in the apartment, he wondered what he had done. With Harry there, everything that Gene had dreaded for so long was now in the house. _How do you get yourself into these situations, you idiot? Why are you letting the enemy sleep under the same roof as what he's been going after? Melfina, why are you acting like this to, of all people, Harry MacDougall? _Gene began to then wonder why his relationship with Melfina went sour. He would never admit it to himself, but his partying lifestyle, along with the fact that he had cheated on Melfina behind her back, may have had something to do with it. He had never even told her about the other women. Why should he? It was working so well. He did feel a sense of guilt bearing down on him to come clean, but he stopped himself every time he ever tried to tell her. He couldn't tell her. It would ruin her life. But Gene would rather have had her be with him, a cheater asking for forgiveness, than with Harry, an assumed psychopath.

Just as he was comtemplating if he would ever tell Melfina the truth, he remembered that Jim, Aisha, and Suzuka would be home soon. As he began to plan out how to tell them that one of the most notorious outlaws in the galaxy would be living with them, he heard the door being unlocked. Gene immediatly began sweating heavily, realizing that he would have to ad-lib everything to them as soon as he thought of it. Suddenly, the door opened and Jim walked in with the 'dysfunctional duo' behing him.

"Gene, guess what!" Jim said with a vengeful grin on his face.

"What?" Gene replied very monotone.

"I found a book to help us with the Outlaw Star! It was just what we needed," he said as Aisha and Suzuka argued loudly behind him over who should get the tv for the night.

"Hold on, Jim," Gene said. "Hey, you two! Shut up for one second!"

"What's wrong, Gene?" Suzuka camly replied.

"I've got something to tell you guys, and not one of you is going to like it."

* * *

At the plaza, Melfina was lost. She had been separated from Harry in the sea-like crowd. She tried to stand on her toes to get a higher view, knowing he could easily be spotted by his aqua-blue hair and pink ribbon. All she could see was bright, unnatural colors reflecting off peoples heads from the multi-colored neon lights hanging from the shops. The lights made everyone's hair a different color, including some the same color as Harry's. As she lowered herself from her toes back to her feet, she began to get worried. Did Harry go back to kill Gene while he was alone? Was he setting a trap? Maybe things were to good to be true. Just then, she heard a faint scream that was almost lost in the noise of the crowd. 

"Melfina!" the voice said.

"I know that voice!" she whispered to herself. She began running toward the voice, hoping she would find Harry calling for her. As she got closer, she saw Harry notice her as well and begin running toward her.

"Melfina, I got so worried. I thought something had happened to you." Harry said in gasps, totally out of breath.

"No, Harry, I'm fine. Where were you, anyway? I thought we were going to get something to eat."

"Yeah, we can if you want, Mel. Hey, check this out." Harry then reached into a bag from one of the shops he had gone into with Melfina. "You didn't see me buy this when we were in my store, but it's really cool." Harry then pulled out a small, pink, band t-shirt for the musical group A.F.I. It was too small to be a guy's shirt. Harry had bought it for Melfina when she wasn't looking.

"I got it for you when you were in the women's section. Do you like it?"

"I love it, Harry!" Melfina exclaimed in joy. "Thank you so much!" No one had ever treated her like the way she was being treated tonight.

"You do like music, don't you, Mel?" he asked her.

"Oh, I don't really listen to it that much, Harry. I've never had the time. But I've always wanted to get into it. It seems really fun."

"Trust me, it is. Have you ever heard of this band?"

"No, not really," she said, partially ashamed that she was so blind to Harry's questions.

"Don't worry. I've got a lot of albums in my backpack at your place. I'm sure I can find something you like."

"Okay, hopefully your taste in music isn't bitter."

"It's not, Mel. It's sweet," Harry said smiling.

"Well, let's hurry," Melfina said grabbing Harry's hand. "The shops are going to close soon and we should get something to eat."

"Yeah, I'm really hungry," Harry said while following Melfina to the food court to get a quick snack. "Hey, I wonder how Gene is handling telling the others about me?"

"I don't know," Melfina said. "But don't worry, Harry. Gene's really good at these kinds of things. They're probably not that mad."

* * *

"What! Are you crazy, Gene!" Jim screamed. Gene apparently wasn't having a good time telling them about their new guest. 

"I don't like it either, Jim," Gene screamed back, "But Melfina begged me to, and what was I supposed to say? No? I couldn't."

"Yeah, you could, Gene!" Aisha barked. "And what's worse, you let that bastard go with her! He's probably doing unspeakable things to her, which I'm gonna kill him for when I see him."

Just as she said that, the phone began to ring. Gene rushed to pick it up.

"Hello?" he said into the reciever.

"Hey, Gene. It's Melfina. We're at the food court and we're going to be home shortly. Just wanted to call, like you told me to."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. Where's Harry?"

"Getting my drink for me. We're coming home right now, so I'll see you guys in about ten minutes."

"Alright. Stay safe. Bye."

"Bye."

Gene hung up the phone and turned around to the gang, who were all on the couch looking at him with wonder over who called.

"That was Melfina. They're coming here right now."

"I still feel uneasy, Gene," Jim said. "Are you sure he's okay?"

"Not in the slightest, but all we can do is hope he doesn't try anything. Until then, I suggest we all try to watch him closely, see how he acts around us and Melfina. Don't let him or her out of your sight for one second."

"We weren't going to, Gene," Suzuka said in her typical calm fashion.

"How the hell did he survive anyway?" Jim asked, still shocked over the revelation of Harry's arrival. "I saw him at the Leyline. He was dead, Gene! Dead!"

"I know. I was there before you. But apparently he's some tricks up his sleeve."

"This really pisses me off!" Aisha screamed. "Melfina's smarter than this. She even told us about what he did to her when he tried to take the Outlaw Star. Why would she let him stay here with her!"

"I don't think anyone but Melfina knows the answer to that question," Gene said, lowering his head as he walked back to his seat.

"It's because of what you did, isn't it, Gene?" Suzuka said to Gene.

"What did I do to her except care for her?" Gene asked angrily.

"You cheated on her is what you did." Suzuka sternly said. Just then the room grew silent. No one saw that coming.

"What do mean 'I cheated on her'?" Gene asked, this time in a worrysome tone.

"Please, Gene. Do you think I'm stupid?" Suzuka said. "It's obvious. The way you act, the way you treat her, the people you've brought here. Sure, you may be 'having fun' with women elsewhere outside from here, but I've seen the way you act to people when we go places. I know that you've slept with one too many girls, Gene, and now you've broken Melfina's heart."

"How do know he's been cheating, Suzuka? Why haven't me and Aisha noticed?" Jim asked.

"Who says I've cheated in the first place?" Gene said, getting up from his seat.

"To answer your question, Jim, you seem to always be too busy with business to notice, and as for Aisha, she wouldn't notice her legs being cut off if it weren't for the pain."

"Yes, I would!" Aisha screamed back.

"Anyways, I've seen him come home with women late at night, he's just very quiet about it. And I know that Melfina knows. She's told me she's seen you numerous times, when she wakes up in the middle of the night, making out and doing even more lewd things with them. She's seen everything, Gene, and frankly, I'm not surprised that she didn't run into the arms of the first person she saw on the street. As for Harry's role in this, I'm not going to judge him just yet. I need to see what he'll play as far as caring for her needs and the needs of the group goes. I'll definitely look after Melfina and do whatever it takes to make her happy, which apparently is more than you'll do."

The room was silent once again. Never had anyone critisized Gene or any other member of the group that bad. Gene stood there in total humiliation. His secret had been let out. And what's worse was that he now knew that Melfina knew. That's why she was so upset, why she avoided him, and why she cried herself to sleep every night. She had never been that sad before. As the room was still silent, the door burst open. Harry and Melfina walked in laughing at each other. Melfina had men's clothing over her usual attire while Harry was wearing a skirt and the pink A.F.I. shirt he had bought Melfina. Both of them were bent over in laughter, completely oblivious that the other members of the crew were in the room.

"Mel, you look ... so ridiculous!" Harry said, cracking up between his words.

"Take of the shirt you got for me. You're going to stretch it," Melfina giggled.

"Okay, we should** never** try on the clothes we buy for each other. Even if it was a joke," Harry said, beginning to break down in laughter again. "God, that was funny."

"Yeah," Melfina said. She turned to her left and noticed Gene in front of the couch. As he looked up at her, she ran toward him.

"Hey, Gene. Tell me, do these pants fit?" She ran toward him wearing a pair of brown, loose cargo pants that weren't her size. The only thing holding them up was a black belt with two rows of silver, pyramid-shaped studs in it.

"Um, no, I don't think they fit, Mel," Gene said slightly chuckling, trying to bring the mood in the house back up. Melfina noticed Jim, Aisha, and Suzuka on the couch and decided that now was the time for formal introductions.

"Harry," she said, "Come here. I want you to meet the guys."

"Okay, Mel. Just let me get this dress off." After he got the dress of with moderate difficulty, he walked over to Melfina and looked at the crew.

"Harry, this is Jim Hawking, Aisha Clan-Clan, and Suzuka ...um, Suzuka?"

"Yes, Melfina?" Suzuka said.

"I don't know your last name."

"'Suzuka' is good enough, Melfina. Don't worry."

"Okay," Melfina said happily, "And Suzuka. The whole family! Guys, this is Harry MacDougall. He'll be staying with us and working for 'Starwind & Hawking Enterprises'."

"We know who he is, Melfina," Jim said. "There's no need for introductions. All he has to know is that I'm his boss," he replied as he put his feet on the coffee table in front of the couch and leaned back arrogantly to get some laughter.

"Oh yes, my boss," Harry said while slightly bowing to him, "Whatever you request I will do, O great one." Harry's attempt at comedy was better than Jim's, causing Melfina and Aisha to begin chuckling and then burst out laughing as his 'ceremonial worship' of Jim got even funnier.

"Do you wish for your feet to be cleaned?" Harry said while kneeling at his side. Jim couldn't take it any longer. He exploded in laughter.

"Sure, but you've got to lick them clean," he said, seeing if he would actually do it.

"Do it yourself, man," Harry said as he got up and walked toward the bean bag. Everyone was having a great time. They had all forgotten the trouble they had had with each other over the past. Times were great now. After chatting with the group for a while, the ladies made their exits to different rooms of the apartment. After planning out their jobs for tomorrow, Harry had to get up.

"I've got to use the bathroom, Gene. Can you tell me where it is?"

"Sure. Down the hall and it's the first door on your right."

"Thanks, man," Harry said as he patted Gene on the shoulder and walked by him to the hall. Jim began to look nervous and motioned to Gene to stop him. Gene realized why Jim was freaking out and got up from his seat.

"Harry, wait!" Gene yelled at Harry. Harry quickly stopped and turned around to Gene.

"What is it, man?"

"Um, Jim's trying to fix the toilet in that bathroom. So, it doesn't work. There's one upstairs, just go in my room and turn left and that's the door for it."

"Okay. Thanks, Gene," Harry said brightly before heading up to Gene bedroom to use his private bathroom. Just as Harry entered Gene's bathroom, the door for the bathroom Harry was going to use opened. Melfina poked her head from the bathroom to look out in the hallway.

"Gene, what's wrong? You sounded like you were getting nervous," Melfina said.

"Oh, it's nothing. What are doing in there anyway?"

"Taking a bath. It sounded like you didn't want someone to come in here."

"No. Nothing like that happened. You can go back in now."

"Okay. I'll be out in a few minutes." Melfina then closed and locked the door behind her. Gene began to wonder if that's why Harry got up. To see her again. He still didn't trust him and wasn't about to let him out of his sight. Harry exited Gene's room and stood looking over the balcony at Jim. Jim looked up to see Harry giving him a smile.

"Hey 'boss', watch this!" With that, Harry jumped from the balcony landing on his feet right in front of the television set. As he got up from his crouched position which he landed in, he walked toward Jim and sat next to him.

"Top that." he said to Jim.

"Um, no thanks. You win," Jim said shaking at what he just saw. Harry was a daredevil, and a big one, too. There was no way a normal human could do that with such precision. Gene, unimpressed by Harry's stunt, grabbed a drink from the refrigerator and sat down next to them to watch tv. After time passed a few more minutes, Melfina emerged from the bathroom in a pink, silk nightgown and went to the kitchen. When she came back, she walked over to the guys with a glass of water in her hand and stood next to them watching a few seconds of tv.

"Um, guys," she said politely, hoping she wasn't disturbing them, "Where did Aisha and Suzuka go?"

"Oh!" Harry was surprised by Melfina due to the fact that he didn't see her. "Um, I think they went to sleep in their rooms. Are you going to bed, Melfina?"

"Yes, Harry. I'm very tired from today."

"Me too." As Melfina began to walk off, Harry got up from his seat and stopped her. "Wait, Mel."

"What is it, Harry. Is something wrong?"

"No. For once, everything is right. It's just ... I want to thank you for giving me a place to stay...and ...for everthing you guys have done for me. If there is anything,** anything **I can ever do for you ... just let me know. Okay?"

"Okay," Melfina said, beginning to cry.

"Aw, Mel. Don't be sad," he said as he wiped her tears away with his hand. "I hate it when you're like that."

"It's just ... I haven't seen you in so long, that I was getting sad. Now that you're back, and living with us, it just makes me very happy, Harry."

"Thanks, Mel," Harry quietly said as he gave her a long hug. "Goodnight, Melfina."

"Goodnight, Harry." Melfina closed the door to her room and slipped under her sheets. She stared at the wall for a few seconds thinking about Harry. She had feelings for him, but she had always tried to cover them up. Finally, she wouldn't have to hide them any longer. She wanted to tell him she loved him, but she thought that was too much for everyone to deal with now. She'd take it slowly for now.

"Goodnight, Harry," she whispered one more time into the darkness before falling asleep.

As Jim went up the stairs to his room, Gene turned toward Harry.

"Are you getting tired, Harry?" Gene asked.

"Yeah, a little," Harry said back.

"Well, I'm hitting the sack. I'll see you in the morning, 'co-worker'."

"Yeah. Goodnight, Gene."

" 'Night, Harry," Gene said groggily before heading back up to his room and shutting the door. As Harry got comfortable on the couch, he thought about how he was going to approach Melfina in terms of a relationship. He wanted to break down her bedroom door, wake her up, and tell her that he loved her more than anything, but not only would be disturbing Melfina, which is something he didn't like doing, he would probably get kicked out of the house. He shifted his body so that he was facing the tv screen. As the light from it poured onto him and the sound faintly dispersed through the room, he began to fall asleep.

"Goodnight, Melfina," he whispered as he quietly dozed off.

* * *

_And that's chapter four! Well, things are looking good. "But Atreyu, when will there be action? When will there be suspense? When will there be a lemon? How much longer after that lemon will the next lemon get here?" All of these questions and more will be answered next time. Till then, don't touch that mouse and don't send me hate mail! You know who are!_


	5. Love Lost In A Hail Of Gunfire

_Enter a realm where Harry and Melfina get together. Enter a realm where more romances could happen. Enter a realm where I do not, nor will ever, own the characters to Outlaw Star. Back to the point, please. Okay, let's continue!

* * *

_

The morning had finally come. The sun woke up before anyone, peaking over the horizon. It's light pouring into the windows of all the citizens of Heifong, including Aisha's bedroom. As the sunlight hit her straight in her closed eye, she woke up to a stream of light in her very wide eyes. Blinding her, she moaned and rolled over, trying to fall asleep again. When she realized she couldn't sleep she got out of bed to go play video games. She was still dressed in bunny pajamas, sure that no one was up this early to see her in her embarrassing attire. As she walked into the main room of the house, she saw Harry still asleep on the couch.

"Yes," she whispered. "Perfect opponent."

Aisha then walked over to Harry and proceed to shake him in an attempt to wake him up. Harry, still in his deep sleep, refused to be waken up. Aisha then began to talk to him during the waking-up process.

"Hey, Harry. Haaaaarrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy. Wake up, you loser!" she said loudly, still not wanting to wake anyone up though for fear that they may take the tv from her.

"Mmmmmm," Harry mumbled. "Come on, Ron. Three more minutes, please."

"You're gonna wish your brother was here if you don't get up right now, MacDougall! I'm not missing my game time for anything. Not even a psychopathic, bio-android bum like you! Now get off the sofa!"

With that being said, Aisha proceeded to grab the sofa from underneath and tilt it over, dumping Harry on the other side of the couch. Aisha then turned on the tv and one of the numerous game systems on the floor, grabbed the corresponding controller for the system which she was playing, and took her seat while waiting for it to load. Harry rose to his feet, still wondering what woke him up.

"What the hell? Aisha! What are you doing?" he said, also whispering, though his reason was to not wake up Melfina.

"I'm playing _Dinos VS. Robos_! Wanna play? Cause that's the only thing that'll get you back on this couch." She then turned to him and gave him a challenging smirk. Harry walked back around the couch towards Aisha and sat down next to her, staring into her wide eyes.

"Why would I want to defeat you in this when I could go back to sleep and get some rest for a challenging opponent?" he said, still staring at her. Aisha was taken aback by that statement. Her facial muscles began to twitch in anger. He couldn't be that good, could he? And even if he was good, Aisha had been playing for years. She knew every game, inside and out. The thing that she didn't know was that Harry surpassed her experience by light-years! He was much better and knew it. Aisha grabbed a second controller and shoved it into Harry's lap.

"Play me, pretty boy!" she said not caring who she woke up this time. "Winner gets the tv for a month."

"Fine," Harry said, still groggy, "Looks like we're watching what I want to watch for the next thirty days, huh, Aisha?" he said smiling at her. That only made her more agitated.

"Shut up and play!" she screamed again as the game started. The game seemed to be a one-on-one battle, the winner determined by who could incapacitate the other person first. Harry chose a large, dirty-green, swamp-like creature with long claws as his person for the game, while Aisha chose an equally-large, silver, human-shaped robot with numerous technological accessories. The game then loaded a desert-like battleground with a few jagged cliffs and many boulders for weapons.

"Now try this, Harry," Aisha said gripping her controller tighter.

Her character launched two massive bombs at Harry's player, which he quickly dodged. Harry then rushed Aisha's robot, knocking to the ground. As he mounted it, he began to assault the robot, slamming at it with his huge, razor-sharp claws. As Harry glanced at the health meter of Aisha's character, he saw that it wasn't decreasing. He wondered what was going on as his dinosaur was thrown into a mountain by Aisha's droid, which had regained it's footing. He noticed that his health had gone down by half due to that blow. Harry didn't panic, though.

"Ah, the new version, huh?" he inquired.

"That's right. Twice the graphics and twice the fun!"

"This is too easy, then," he quipped.

Harry's player rose from the ground and rushed Aisha's character again. This time, the dino slid under the robots legs, grabbed it from behind, and began clawing at her robot's wires. Aisha looked on in horror as she tried to get the creature off the robot's back, but it was too late. Harry had found it's weak spot and won the game in one shot. Aisha dropped the controller and stared open-mouthed at the tv in shock. Harry then rose from his seat and casually walked into the kitchen.

"Eh, better luck next time, Aisha," he said in a playful fashion.

"You ... you ...BASTARD!"

"What did I do?"

"You beat me is what you did! Do-overs, NOW!"

"Keep it down. You're goning to wake up half of the city if you keep screaming," he said in hushed whispers. All he wanted to do was make breakfast and let Melfina get as much rest as possible.

"Screw you!" Aisha yelled. She stomped back to her room and got dressed in her usual clothes and came back to see Harry in the kitchen.

"I'm going out, Harry, and when I come back you're gonna regret challenging me." Aisha then slammed the door as she exited the apartment, Harry was growing tense over all the sound she was making.

"You challenged me," he said to no one as he continued to make himself pancakes. Just then, he saw the door near the steps open. Melfina emerged, groggy and her hair disshevled, and stumbled towards Harry in the kitchen.

"Melfina," Harry said worrily, "What are you doing up this early?" He walked over to her and gently grabbed her shoulders, looking at her with concern. He noticed that she was so tired that she didn't even know where she was.

"Come on, Mel. Let's get you back in bed."

"Huh?" Melfina gasped, just now realizing what was going on. "No, Harry. I'm fine. I need to get started on the work."

"No, you don't," he said. "You need sleep. Come on." With that, Harry picked Melfina up in his arms and carried her to the door.

"Harry, put me down," she whispered, still half-asleep. "I need to do my chores."

"The only chore you're doing today is getting your rest. You were up so late last night, and it was mostly my fault. I'm doing everything today." Harry then laid her down on the bed and pulled her silk, light-purple sheets up to her shoulders. He then fluffed her pillow and set her head down on it. Harry sat next to her on the bed and rubbed her cheek slowly with his right hand.

"Now, Mel," he asked her quietly, "Is there anything you want? I'll do anything you want to keep you in this bed."

"Not much, Harry," she said, beaming at him. "I am very cold, but other than that I'm good."

"Do you want me to warm you up? Warm breakfast? Hot tea? Something else?" he said as his hand continued to stroke her face with care.

"Maybe ... no, you wouldn't want to," she said as she tured away tring to avoid the statement she made.

"What, Mel? What is it?" Harry was getting worried about her.

"Well, could you stay and talk with me?" she asked as she rolled back toward Harry and looked at his purple eyes.

"Sure, I'd love to!"

"Okay. Get comfortable, if you want. I know you don't like sitting on the edge of the bed."

"Um, where should I sit then?"

"I know. Get on the other side of the bed."

"Um, uh, okay!"

Harry couldn't believe it as he walked around to the other side of Melfina's antique bed. _You're doing it, Harry,_ he said to himself._ You're getting closer your angel. Now, still just maintain your composure. Whatever she wants, she gets. Oh, Melfina. Why can't I just say it to your face?_ As Harry got on Melfina's bed, he put his head on the pillow on the left side of her bed. Melfina turned around to face Harry and, for the first few minutes, they stared into each other's eyes.

"So Harry," Melfina said to break the silence, "How was your first night here?"

"Great. Really nice. How did you sleep?"

"I slept great, Harry. But, what woke me up?"

"Catwoman woke you up."

"Catwo... oh, Aisha? Yeah, she can be loud," Melfina replied giggling. Harry chuckled as well to keep Melfina laughing.

"You've got the best place," Harry said. "You must be so happy, Mel."

"This might surprise you, but I'm not. I always think about everyone who we lost when we were all finding each other. I remember when Hilda died. That was probably the worst of them all. We were all so blind without her."

Harry remained silent. It's was partially his fault that Hilda had died, and he didn't want to upset Melfina any more than she already was. He reached toward Melfina and wrapped his arms around her, his wrists touching the back of her neck. Melfina went silent and continued to look at Harry in wonder.

"Mel, I ... I know you've been through a lot, and I know it's been hard, but I just want you to know that it's over. I want to do anything for you to make it better. Whatever you want, I'd do it without question. Nothing would stop me, Melfina. Nothing."

"Harry, why are you telling me this?"

"Because ... I ... I ... I love you, Melfina."

Melfina already knew this. Harry had told her before he died that he loved her. She closed her eyes briefly before opening them again to see Harry, still smiling at her like he did when he said it the first time. Melfina did love him, but was afraid that Harry would take things too quickly if she told him that. She didn't want this to be like her and Gene, someone prying for love-making until they got tired of trying anymore. She wanted someone who meant what they said.

"Harry, I know. I know," she said. She began running her fingers through his aquamarine hair. "It's just ... if I tell you something, can you promise me that you won't take this the wrong way?"

"Sure, Mel," Harry said, grabbing his pillow. "What is it?"

"Okay. You know me and Gene were kind of together at one point, right?" Harry nodded in agreement, with a certain disgust in him knowing that Gene tried to make her another one of the many girls he had been with. "Well, when we were together, Gene always kept trying to persuade me to ...um ... be intimate," she whispered. "I think that in Gene's eyes, true love is wanting to be so close to someone that you want sexual pleasure with them quickly. I don't think it's like that, Harry. I think true love is being able to wait until both people are ready to experience that feeling with one another, being able to wait until the time is right, and it just never came for me."

"So," Harry said, "You never were, um, 'sexually active' with him?"

"No! Never! And that's why I think he left me. He wanted someone who was ready. But I know there's people in this universe who can wait, Harry. Who can hold there emotion for someone they care about and never let it whither away. People ... people like you, Harry."

"You're right, Mel," he said while still carressing her face. "I could wait until I died. I love you so much."

"I know. And that's why I wanted to tell you this."

"What? What is it," Harry said, wanting to know so bad it was killing him.

"I ... I ... I love you, Harry."

Harry could have sworn his heart stopped for a second. His eyes widened greatly as his heartbeat increased. _There's no way she could have said what I think she just said, is there? Did she tell me she loves me? Oh, yes! Finally! Finally she understands!_

"Melfina," he slowly whispered, beginning to shed tears, "Thank you for telling me that. You made me so happy." As he regained his thinking, he remembered Melfina's statement from a few minutes before. "Why did you not want me to take that the wrong way?"

"Because I thought that if I told you, you would say 'I love you, too. Now let's make love' or something like that. I wanted to know that if I wanted to start a relationship, you would go at a safe pace for me and for you. I didn't want to tell you and you be like Gene."

"Don't worry. I know things are going a little fast, too. Trust me, whatever you want to do, I'll do it. But, I've got to ask, does this mean we're, like, boyfriend and girlfriend? Like a relationship?"

"Yeah, Harry," Melfina said laughing. "Don't be silly. Of course we are. Let's just not tell everyone else, though. They're still probably very worried about you being around me."

"Okay, girlfriend."

"Good, boyfriend." They both continued to smile in joy at one another.

"Melfina, just one thing. If we're a couple ... does that mean I could ... um ... kiss you?"

Melfina smiled at Harry. She remebered the kiss she had with Gene, but remembered that it was when they were in the digital world. She never had **really **kissed anyone in her life and wanted Harry to be her first one.

"Sure, Harry," Melfina said, "Let's do it."

"Thanks," Harry whispered. He slowly moved toward Melfina, wrapping his pale arms around her neck entirely. He moved his body closer so Melfina wouldn't have to. As he moved his face closer to her's, he stopped a few millimeters away from her lips. Playfully, he rubbed his nose on hers to get her to smile. Melfina did laugh at that guesture. Slowly he continued toward her before gently kissing her. After about twenty seconds of love and bliss, Melfina pulled away from Harry and smiled again.

"That was nice, Harry," Melfina said. "We need to do that more often."

"Yeah, we do," Harry said smirking and still rubbing Melfina's face. "Oh man! I forgot!"

"What, Harry? What is it?" Melfina asked, getting worried.

"The breakfast! I got to hurry!"

With that, Harry burst out the door and ran to the kitchen, Melfina following him in her nightgown. When she entered the kitchen, she saw him with his hands on the countertop, sighing in relief. She rushed over to him, grabbed his shoulders, and tried to get him to speak.

"What's wrong, Harry?" she said, becoming increasingly worried now. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it is. I thought I had burnt the pancakes I was making for you, but luckily I got here just in time. Sit down. I'll bring you some." Harry walked Melfina to one of the chairs at their dining table. Once seated, Melfina noticed a note on the table. As she picked it up,she read the barely-dicipherable message on it.

_Dear Melfina and Suzuka (if she's still there),_

_Harry wasn't on the couch when we woke up. We think he's run away. We're going to try to find him before our job at noon. See you later today._

_From, Gene & Jim_

"Great," Melfina sighed. "Another job lost."

"What do you mean?" Harry said as he brought Melfina a huge stack of pancakes, covered with syrup, on an antique plate.

"Gene and Jim think you've run away and are out looking for you. If they don't come home soon, you're not going to be ready for your first job."

"I'll call them, Mel. Don't worry. Is there anything else you want for your pancakes?"

"Some butter, but I'll get that, Harry. You call Gene and Jim, okay?"

"Sure. Where's the number?"

"Next to Jim's laptop on his desk."

As Harry walked to get the number and the phone, Melfina went to the kitchen and got the butter and poured herself a glass of water. As she took her seat and began dining on Harry's well-prepared breakfast, she thought about what she had just done with Harry. _I can't believe I kissed him. Is he really after love or will he break my heart like Gene did? He seems so caring about me and what I want,_ she thought as she looked and Harry, who was talking to Jim on the phone. Harry turned around to notice Melfina was looking at him. He gave her a thumbs-up, smiled, and winked at her before turning around to the laptop and began typing on it, apparently trying to find something for Jim. After Melfina was finished eating breakfast, she put her dishes in the sink and sat on the couch to watch the tv. Harry sat down by her when he was finished talking to Jim. He put one arm around her right shoulder and pulled her close, very playfully. They locked gazes and smiled at each other, both realizing they were perfect for each other.

* * *

As time passed, Gene and Jim entered the building to find Harry and Melfina asleep on the couch, Melfina's head on Harry's shoulder and Harry's head slightly leaning on her head. Gene and Jim had forgotten about Melfina. They gave each other a look of horror as they realized that Harry could have taken advantage of her and wondered if he did. 

"You moron," Jim whispered. "You forgot to check Melfina's room like I told you."

"Sorry," Gene whispered. "Anyways, it looks like she's not hurt or like he did anything to her," he said as he scanned Melfina with his eyes. "Let's just wake Harry up and get out of here." He lightly began to tap Harry's shoulder until Harry's eyes quickly opened.

"Huh? Hey, guys," he said as he gave a slight yawn. "Is it time for our job, already?"

"Yeah, Harry, Jim said in a panic. "Oh, try not to wake up 'Sleeping Beauty' when you get up."

"Yeah," Harry replied, smiling at Melfina who was still fast asleep on Harry's shoulder. As Harry rose from his seat, he slowly lowered Melfina onto the sofa until her head rested on the armrest. Harry then walked to Melfina's room and opened his backpack, grabbing assorted items out of it and placing them in his pockets.

"Hey, Harry," Gene said as he poked his head into Melfina's room to see Harry next to his bag.

"Huh? What is it Gene?"

"I don't know if you have one, but you're going to need a gun for this job."

"Why am I going to need a gun?" he asked as Jim walked in the room with them.

"Because," Jim said, "We're going to catch a notorious serial killer and collect the monster bounty on his huge head." He smirked deviously at Harry after making the comment.

"Okay, I'll need a gun, then. But I'm worried, you guys."

"What's there to be worried about, Harry?" Gene asked.

"I'm worried that there won't be anything left of him to turn in when I'm done with him," he said as he gave a smirk back to Jim. Gene and Jim both laughed at that staement. Quietly, they walked toward the door and left the shop. Harry, being the last one to leave the shop, turned around to see the back of the sofa blocking Melfina from his view.

"See ya later, Mel," he whispered before slowly closing the large, steel door.

* * *

Melfina began to worry. Too much time had gone by since the guys had left. She had already completed all off her chores and was preparing dinner for herself and anyone who came home before the food became cold. She looked at the clock on the stove. It read** 8:02 P.M. **Melfina sighed in dispair. 

"Oh, Harry. What could you and the guys have done that would take this long?" Just as she finished saying that, the door began to unlock. Melfina looked at the door and began running toward it.

"Harry! Is that you!" she said in elation. Sadly, the door opened to reveal Aisha.

"Nope, just me. Where is everyone, Mel? I thought they would be here by now," she said in wonder over the fact that they were the only ones there.

"Oh, hi Aisha," Melfina said, brokenhearted. "The guys left to take a job, and I don't know where Suzuka is. I'm making dinner so if you can wait a few more minutes I should have it ready."

"Ahhh! I can't wait, Melfina! Can't I just have a taste?"

"No," Melfina said, pointing the wooden spoon in her hand at Aisha. "Why don't you watch tv or do something to pass the time. Didn't you say that you had a new video game that you wanted to play?"

"Oh, Mel, I don't want anyone to say anything about that damn game! I hate it and I hate Harry!" Melfina turned around in shock over what she heard about Harry.

"How could you hate him, Aisha? He's so nice and caring, and I'm sure he's that way towards you as well." Aisha threw herself face-first onto the couch and clutched a pillow to her face.

"He wasn't 'nice and caring' this morning when he beat me in my new game. I hate him!" Melfina sat by Aisha and began to rub her back, trying to console her.

"Come on, Aisha," Melfina said. "It's not that bad. You win some, you lose some, right?"

"No! I don't lose, Melfina! You're just sticking up for Harry because he's a little, homeless, test-tube baby, like you! After all, if he wasn't that, we all know that he'd still be on the street! You just like having him here so you can talk! I'm surprised you two haven't gotten married and 'done the nasty' yet!" With that, Aisha buried her head into the couch and tried to hide her face from Melfina. "Just leave me alone! I'd rather drown in my own self-pity then get any from someone who's like Harry! That damned bio-android!" Melfina slowly got up from beside Aisha, hurting inside over Aisha's cruel comments. She began to cry, wanting to run from Aisha, but instead deciding to stand up for Harry and for herself.

"I can't believe you, Aisha! How dare you attack Harry like that! I know he's like me, but that's not why he's staying here!" Melfina began to break down and sob during her verbal assault of Aisha. "Harry is probably the only person besides Jim and Suzuka who actually cares about me! He even died for me! And what did I ever do to or for him! Nothing. Nothing, Aisha! He loves me that much! That's why he's staying here, because he cares! And what reason do you have to hate him! Because you lost! That's not a good reason! That's not even a reason!"

"Well, if you've got a reason for me to hate him, give me one, little girl!" Aisha screamed. Melfina couldn't believe what they had been saying to each other. Now, Aisha was threatening her? This wasn't like either of them. Melfina began to cry more and ran to her room.

"I'm sorry, Aisha!" she screamed as she slammed her bedroom door shut. Aisha snapped out of her anger, realizing what she had just said to poor Melfina. She began to regret the way she acted, for once. _Melfina didn't deserve that,_ she thought._ I really need to go apologize._ As she was walking toward Melfina's room, the door to the shop opened. Harry, Gene, and Jim walked in, their clothes torn and covered in blood. They looked as though they had been running for months. They walked around to seats around the tv and fell down into them in a complete daze. Aisha stared at them in amazement. She walked over to them and started shaking them, trying to get a response from them all. First Gene, then Harry, then Jim. Nothing. She got no response. Slowly, Harry did respond to her.

"Hey, Aisha," he said groggily, "What happened?"

"That's what I'm trying to get out of you. You're covered in blood. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. The blood's not mine. We captured a serial killer and turned him in, but we heavily wounded him and this blood is his. So, I'm fine."

"You need to wash it off, Harry, Go to the bathroom."

"Okay, sure." Harry stumbled toward the bathroom and entered. After a few minutes, Harry emerged from the bathroom wearing only a towel to find Gene and Jim asleep on the couch. He slowly headed toward Melfina's room.

"Aisha," Harry said, "I'm going to get some clothes to put on. I'll be right back, okay." Noticing he was going to go into Melfina's bedroom, Aisha approached him.

"Okay, but can you do something for me?" she asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I ... kind of got into an arguement with Melfina. We said some nasty things to each other and I really regret it. I just want to tell you I'm sorry and wanted to know if you could tell her that I'm sorry. I know she probably doesn't want to see me right now."

"Um, yeah, sure," Harry said quietly. "I'll tell her." Harry opened the door to Melfina's room to find her curled up on her bed, motionless. He slowly walked around to the closet Melfina had placed his clothes in and pulled out a pair of black, silk boxer shorts. Sure Melfina wasn't looking, he removed the towel and slipped them on. Melfina, still awake, began to cry again. Harry turned around and noticed Melfina moving back and forth on the bed, continuing to sob. He climbed on the bed and curled up next to her, wrapping his arms around her. Melfina opened her eyes, startled by the feeling that Harry had given her.

"Harry," she whispered, tears still flowing rapidly from her hazel eyes. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm okay," he said, kissing her forehead. "Are you okay? Aisha told me you two got into a fight." Melfina began to cry even more, being reminded about her recent arguement. She buried her face into Harry's naked chest and contiued to weep openly.

"I don't want to talk about it, Harry."

"Okay, Mel. Okay. But, Aisha did want me to tell you she said she was sorry and that she forgives you." Melfina stopped crying and looked up at Harry's smiling face.

"That's nice of her," she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I don't want her to hate me."

"Yeah, I think our video game battle made her testy to begin with," Harry said to Melfina.

"I guess it did, huh, Harry?" she replied back smiling.

"Do you want to go back out there or stay here?"

"I'm tired, so I'll stay here. But what about the food I was making for you guys?"

"I saw Aisha turn the oven off. She'll put everything away ... or eat it."

"Mmmm," Melfina moaned. "This feels nice, Harry. Stay here with me tonight."

"Sure, Mel. I'll stay."

Harry ran his fingers through her hair as he moved closer to her. Slowly, he kissed her lips once more before pulling her head to his chest.

"Goodnight, Melfina."

"Goodnight, Harry."

As they began to fall asleep, Aisha peaked through the door to see Harry laying with Melfina, both of them surrounded in bliss. As Aisha headed to her room, she began to quitely sing.

"Harry and Melfina, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

* * *

_Well, I hoped you guys like that one. I know I did. We're getting close, people. Just hang in there for about four more chapters. There will be some love between them, trust me. Til next time, don't touch that mouse._


	6. Blood Stained Bedsheet Burden

_Q: When will Harry and Melfina get down to business?_

_A: How dare you ask me such a stupid question! Go back to reading porn, you loser!_

_Q: Do you own Outlaw Star?_

_A: Not a chance in hell._

_Q: When is this gonna start?_

_A: How about now? Is now good? Or are you gonna go cause you gotta watch country music? Get back and read my story!

* * *

_

Another sunrise, another morning in Heifong. Melfina woke from her blissful sleep, still in Harry's arms. As she opened her eyes, she realized Harry was still in dreamland. His mouth slightly open and muttering something about television, he seemed to be in a peaceful state. Melfina slowly slipped her body through Harry's embrace and rose from the bed. First, she went to the bathroom and took a shower. Then, after getting dressed, she went to go make breakfast for herself and the gang. After a few minutes had gone by, as usual, Aisha woke up, trying to take the television. Melfina noticed her out of the corner of her eye and smiled while rolling her eyes. This seemed to happen a lot.

"Hi, Aisha," Melfina cheerfully responded. "Did you sleep well?" Aisha jumped up in horror, not knowing that Melfina was there.

"Melfina! You scared me!" Aisha screamed.

"Quiet, Aisha. You're going to wake everyone up ... again."

"Yeah, sorry. Uh, Melfina, can I tell you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well, um." There was a long pause. Aisha stared at the floor, playing with her feet. She didn't want to look Melfina in the eyes after the fight they had the night before. She was ashamed of how she had behaved around her, but she did have to apologize at some point. "Melfina, about last night. I ... I never should have acted that way around you. You deserve a lot better than that and I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"Aisha, you didn't have to apologize. Of course I forgive you. Harry told me you apologized last night. I can't hold a grudge against a friend, and you're a friend, Aisha. Don't worry," she said as she patted Aisha on the back.

"Aw, thanks, Melfina. By the way, where is that video game wizard, Harry? He's not on the couch."

"Oh, yeah. Harry slept with me last night to keep me company." Aisha turned around and looked at Melfina in shock.

"What!" she said in a hushed whisper. "I mean, I saw him laying down with you last night, but I thought he would get up and go to the couch. Did he try to have sex with you?" Aisha said, obviously concerned.

"No! Are you crazy? He wouldn't do that, Aisha. He even asked what I wanted him to do. I said I wanted him to stay with me. It's okay." Just then, Melfina remembered her food that she was making. "Sit down, Aisha. Breakfast is ready." Aisha walked over to the dinner table and took a seat. Melfina placed a wide assortment of foods on the table as Aisha began filling her plate with them.

"So, Melfina," Aisha said as she ate her food, "Are you sure that Harry's okay? I mean, you did tell us that he did try to kidnap you and he even hit you. Why the sudden change toward him?"

"I don't know, Aisha. Maybe I'm getting a little caught up in the situation. I just think that Harry has changed. The last time I met him before these events recently, he told me that I didn't have to do anything for him. He told me that he loves me. He said it in a way and with a look in his eyes that said he meant it. And ... please don't tell the others this, okay, Aisha?"

"Sure, Melfina," she said, enthralled in what Melfina was saying. "What is it?"

"Well, Aisha," Melfina said, almost embarrassed to tell Aisha her secret, "I ... I'm in love with him."

"What!" Aisha screeched.

"Shhhhhhh. Be quiet or everyone will know." Melfina was panicking too much now.

"Sorry. Are you out of your mind? Do you know what he's like? This guy has killed tons of people and is probably gonna kill us. I can't believe you let him stay here, not to mention sleep in the same bed as you."

"He's not that bad, Aisha. If he was going to hurt me, why didn't he do it the night that we went out shopping? Or last night? Why didn't he kill Gene and Jim at thier job yesterday? He's had a lot of oportunities and hasn't taken them. He's a nice guy, trust me." Aisha thought about what Melfina had said. She could be right. Harry did have the chance and never took it. Maybe he was good like Melfina said he was.

"Maybe your right, Melfina. But don't forget, I promised to look out for you with Harry here, and that's what I'm going to do. I'm not letting him out of my sight." Melfina slightly sighed in relief and despair, mainly because Aisha had said she would watch Harry while he was with her. Suddenly, Suzuka entered the room, fully dressed and looking ready for a job.

"Hi, Suzuka," Melfina said. "Do you want breakfast? I've got a lot left over."

"Hello, Melfina," she replied. "Just a small amount of egg, please. I have to leave soon."

"What's the reason?" Melfina asked as she placed the egg onto Suzuka's plate.

"I have been employed for my usual purpose. I should be home at my usual time."

"Let me guess," Aisha blurted in. "10:00. Right?"

"Exactly, Aisha," Suzuka replied as she ate the last piece of the small amount of egg Melfina had made for her. "Now, I must be leaving. Goodbye, Aisha. Goodbye, Melfina."

"Bye, Suzuka," they both replied. Suzuka walked toward the kitchen where Melfina was and put her head next to her ear.

"Watch out for Harry. If he tries anything, tell me. Okay, Melfina?" she whispered.

"Don't worry," Melfina said, backing away. "Everyone thinks that he's trying to hurt me. He's okay, I know it."

"Fine. Believe what you want about him. I know his reputation." With that, Suzuka left the shop and proceeded to her assignment. Melfina turned around and walked to the couch. Sitting down, Aisha joined her as they watched tv. After a few minutes had passed, Melfina's bedroom door began to open. Harry stumbled out, fully clothed now, and stumnled toward the couch where the two girls were sitting.

"Hey," Harry said quietly, "It's my two favorite women in the world." Aisha couldn't help but scowl at Harry, while Melfina simply blushed. Harry sat next to Melfina's left side, mainly to get away from Aisha.

"So, what are doing out of bed, Mel?" he asked.

"Oh, I usually get up this early. You just saw me on a bad day yesterday, Harry."

"Oh, okay. Do you want me to help you out with anything?"

"No thanks. I've got it. Besides, you and the guys have another job today. Don't you?"

"Yeah. You're right, Mel. Oh yeah, you're coming with us, Aisha."

"What!" Aisha screeched. "I don't wanna go!"

"But you're going to get a part of a major payday, and Melfina told me how much you like big paydays," Harry said, very coy. Aisha seemed to be in deep thought over the matter. A huge smile crept across her face.

"How much am I gonna get?" Aisha said in her trademark sly tone. Harry leaned over Melfina and whispered something into Aisha's ear. Immediately her ears shot to the sky. Aisha jumped from the couch and began running toward her room.

"Where are you going?" Harry shouted.

"To get ready! I'm not going to miss out on that much money!"

"We aren't leaving for another hour. Sit down." Aisha slowly walked back beside Melfina and took a seat.

"Can't we just go now?" she asked Harry.

"No. We can play video games if you want," he said, obviously hitting Aisha in already open wounds. Aisha did want revenge, though, and thought that this was the best way to get it.

"New game, though. We're playing this." Aisha darted toward the tv and pulled out a new disk. As she inserted it into the system, Harry grabbed a controller and got comfortable on the couch. Aisha then grabbed a different controller and did the same.

"This one's a racing game. Think you can win again?"

"The real question, Aisha, is 'do you think you can?'" Harry retorted.

"Okay, Melfina, get him away from me before someone has to clean up his blood!" she screamed in anger. Melfina was quietly looking at Harry, in deep concentration about his fight with Aisha, wondering how she would tell everyone else about her feelings for Harry. She knew the one person who would probably take it the worst was Gene. They had never been extremely close, but everyone, including Gene, had assumed that they were a couple. Melfina knew that if she told everyone, they would all take it as her cheating on Gene with Harry. She wanted there to be an easier way, but sadly, there was none. She was going to progress with this slowly and strain her relationship with Harry or get it over with quickly and possibly make everyone so mad that they throw Harry out of the house, or worse. As she was thinking about how or if she was going to tell everyone, Harry tapped her on the shoulder. Melfina, startled by the sensation, looked up at Harry.

"Huh? What is it, Harry?" Harry was looking at her with a second game controller in his hand.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to play with us. Do you want to, Mel?" he asked, extending the controller to her.

"Oh, yeah. I've played a few times, but I'm not that good."

"Don't worry, I'll help you out." As Harry began giving a quick tutorial about the game to Melfina, Gene came down the stairs with Jim close behind him, both of them still covered in their bloody clothes. As soon as Melfina saw them, she put her hands over her over her mouth, gasping in horror.

"Gene! Jim!" she screamed as she ran over to them, dropping the controller. "Are you okay! What happened?"

"We got paid, Melfina," Jim said, "That's what happened."

"But you're covered in blood."

"Yeah, don't worry about that. This belongs to the doofus we caught. I told Harry 'No, don't shoot him', so he proceeded to stab him until he passed out from blood loss. I don't blame him. The guy was about to kill Gene and me with a weird explosive. Luckily, we took him in alive and we're at the point where we won't have to take jobs for a while."

"Hey, Jim," Harry said, "I know we don't have to take jobs, but we had a big one set up for today. Are we still going to take it?"

"Oh, yeah. We're definitely doing that one. We'll be able to pay of Fred for everything if we can pull off this one."

"Jim," Melfina said, slightly worried about that statement, "We're in debt to Fred Lowe for a lot of money. What job did you guys get that could pay that much?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just assassinate a known terrorist for a government organization. You know, no biggie."

"What! Are you talking about the one that's always on the news!"

"Yeah, that one." Jim said happily. The truth was that Jim was scared of this guy, too. His name was Pyrados Dachuel. A very cunning individual, he had already established himself as a brilliant assassin at the age of 17. A few years later, after being disgusted by the way the establishment in the goverment was handleing itself, he started a terrorist orrganization, ironically named the 'White Flags'. They weren't known for being peaceful, that's for sure. After several surprise attacks on various stations, he attempted to stage an uprising from inside the goverment by having members of the White Flags elected into office on Heifong. After they were found out and executed, he promised to assassinate all head officials of Heifong's goverenment, and was doing very well, due to all the breaking news interruptions every day telling how more and more people were being killed in their sleep by him. Melfina was particularly worried about him because there was a rumor that he had assosiations with the Kei pirates and had met with Lord Hazanko before his death. Melfina knew that if they took this job they probably wouldn't come back alive, and she didn't want to lose Harry again.

"Please, Harry," she said as she turned around to him and sat down on the couch, holding his hand lovingly but tightly, "Stay here. You're going to die if you try this."

"Don't worry, Mel," Harry said, carressing her hand, "It'll take a lot more than an outlaw wannabe to kill me. When, not if, but when I come home, I'll do anything you want to do, okay?" Melfina kept looking at him, despair crawling over her whole being. Harry knew this would be the way she would react to it, that's why he whispered it to Aisha, so Melfina wouldn't hear it. After soaking in the bad news, Melfina went to her room, silent to everyone and never answering Harry's question. Harry slowly got up and went over to Gene and Jim in the kitchen. Harry was hurting so much inside. The woman he loved, his one purpose of life, was ignoring him and distraught over a desicion that he made. He felt like that was the move that Gene would have done to her, choosing what he thought was best over what she thought was the best idea. Maybe he should stay. Just then, Jim tapped Harry on the back.

"Harry, we've got to go. Get Aisha. We'll be in the car, kay?"

"Sure, I'll get her. Let me guess, I'll need a gun, right?"

"Oh, we've got the perfect one for you. Don't you worry," Jim said with a devilish grin. Jim followed Gene out of the main door of the shop. Harry checked the hallway, looking for Aisha. Aisha then came running down the stairs with a hand-held game system in her hand.

"Sorry, Harry. I've gotta find something to do on the ride there. Where are the guys?"

"They're outside. Um, can you wait for me for one second, Aisha?" Harry said.

"Sure. Is it about ..." she said, her eyes drifting toward Melfina's bedroom door, which was shut.

"Yeah, it is. Just wait for me." With that, Harry entered Melfina's room. After quietly shuting the door, he saw Melfina on the bed, just like the night before. This time, Melfina was openly weeping. Harry slowly creeped toward her. He had no clue how to handle these kinds of things. He sat on the bed, Melfina's back facing him. Slowly, his hand rubbed her left shoulder. Melfina, unaffected by Harry's touch, wept more now. Harry then layed down behind her, pulling his arms around her abdomen. Melfina sobs became more of a gasping cry. Harry had to tell her something.

"Mel, I ... I know you're mad, but ... I've got to do this." Melfina slowly rolled over to face Harry. He could see two streams of tears flowing from her eyes. Her face red from her sorrow, she placed her hand on his face and cried more.

"Don't go. Do you know who this guy is? Do you have any idea?"

"Yeah, Jim told me more about him than you probably know. He's dangerous alright. But trust me, we've got a plan. Nothing is going to happen. I really came in here to say that, if I hurt you in any way, I'm sorry. Can you just forgive me and trust me about this mission, Melfina?" Melfina slowly began to stop weeping, but she was still scared.

"It's just, I've lost you once, Harry. I saw you die and ... and that was too much." She began to open up more as she pushed her head into Harry's shoulder. "I don't want to lose you again. Not again." As they poured their emotion out, they had no clue that Aisha had left the door open slightly and was listening to them. She was hearing what no one else was supposed to.

"I'm not going to die. I promise. I wouldn't break a promise to someone I loved, especially as much as you." Melfina slowly began to wipe her tears away from her face.

"Just come back to me. That's the only promise I want, Harry."

"And that's the one I'll make. I'll come back to you, Melfina. I love you so much."

"Mmmmm. I love you, too, Harry." Melfina looked down in dispair. "I guess you have to go then, huh?"

"Yeah. But ... can I get one thing before I go?"

"What?"

"You know. A kiss." Melfina just smiled at Harry as she moved in this time. Aisha jumped back in shock and horror. _What the hell? Did she just kiss him! Oh God, this couldn't happen at a worse time._ Melfina pulled away from Harry, breaking their kiss, and smiled at him.

"I should get up. I've got things to do while you're gone." Melfina said.

"Okay. I'll see you later tonight, Melfina."

"Bye, Harry." Harry got up from Melfina's bed and began walking to the door. Aisha, noticing that Harry was headed for her, bolted for the shop door, just making it there when Harry walked out of Melfina's bedroom.

"Come on. I've got money to make, MacDougall!" she screeched.

"Yeah, coming." Harry said, getting very annoyed at Aisha's antics. Melfina emerged from her room just as Aisha closed the shop door. Melfina still was worried, even though Harry tried his best to make things seem better.

* * *

Hours had passed. The guys and annoying cat girl had been driving through a heavily-wooded area for what seemed like forever. The only space they could see in between the heavily moss-covered oak trees was the trail they were driving down. Soon, they had arrived at a palatial mansion that had no place in settings such as these. Painted the same color green as the moss around them, it had to have had over four stories to it at spead over at least two city blocks. A simpiler way to put it, it was gargantuan to say the least. Luckily, or unluckily, it matched the description they had recieved. As they drove by, they parked a great distance away where they wouldn't be seen. As they exited the car they looked in awe at the massive structure in front of them. 

"Okay," Gene said. "Jim, where are our disguises?"

"Right here," Jim said throwing each of them a bag with a particular uniform in it. Harry and Gene each slipped on one of the military foot-soldier style uniforms and strapped a gun holster around their ankle where it wouldn't be seen. Gene strapped another holster onto his other ankle and placed his caster in it, then loaded his pockets with shells. Jim then threw a second holster at Harry, which he caught.

"Jim," Harry said, "What's this?"

"I told you that I had a special gun for you, Harry. Here." Jim handed Harry a case with a digital lock on it. After disarming the lock, it opened to reveal a sleek, dark-blue, brand-new caster gun. "You're gonna use this. We need all the firepower we can get in there."

"Wow. Thanks, Jim. Do I get to keep it?"

"Sadly, it's non-refundable," Jim angrily said.

"Thanks!" Harry said in jubilation. "I've wanted one ever since Ron got his. Now to see what they really do." Harry shoved caster shells into his pockets as well and walked over to Aisha, who was still staring into her bag. "What's wrong, Aisha? Why didn't you put your uniform on?"

"Why? Why! Because I have a freakin' space suit, that's why! What gives!" Aisha yanked her suit out of the bag. It was a large, white, biohazard suit. If she were to put it on, you wouldn't be able to tell what species was in it.

"Because, Aisha," Jim said, "Every member of the White Flags is human. Now, according to the blueprint of this place, there is a power generator somewhere in here. Gene and Harry are going to escort you to it. Supposedly, this Pyrados guy is so paranoid that after something takes place, he gets updates from the soldiers. After dropping you off at the generator, when they leave, start taking out everyone. Hopefully, he'll be too busy too notice the fact that you're taking out everyone in sight. Gene and Harry's uniforms are equipped with the elite guard insignia, which means that thier the only ones that can get to see this guy. Once in there, they are going to use their guns and casters and hopefully capture this guy. They don't care if he's dead or alive when we turn him in, so if he's dead, cut his head off. Okay, I'll stay here and monitor everything. Wear these camers inside your collar near your shoulder for me to tell you what to do. And wear these ear pieces." Jim handed all of them pinpoint-sized cameras and small ear inserts that they eqipped themselves with. Aisha reluctantly slipped into her suit and followed the two guys into the mansion/terrorist hideout. As they got to the door, they noticed it had been unlocked. Slowly, and cautiously, they entered the building.

"This doesn't seem good," Harry whispered as they casually walked the long halls. "The front door was unlocked. That doesn't seem like something a paranoid guy would try."

"I know it doesn't look good, but try to keep it together," Gene said quietly. "There's gonna be lots of firepower when we get in that office and I really don't want to get shot cause you were nervous. Kay?"

"Yeah, I understand. Are you ready, Aisha? We're almost there."

"I'm ready to break these mothers in half, if that's what you mean," she said happily.

"Good," Harry replied. "Now remember, treat it like a video game."

"Okay, you need to shut up, MacDougall!"

"Sorry," Harry said giggling. "I had to do it." As they continued to pass real soldiers in the hallways, they arrived at the power generator that they used to power the compound. There were a pair of sliding doors at the entrace to the generator room, which opened when they got close. As they walked in, a technician approached them.

"Hey, what's the halloween suit for?" he said, becoming suspicious. "There isn't a problem on this floor, is there?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, there is," Harry said, thinking of the first thing that came to mind. Now he just had to make up a story to go along with it. "There's been an overload of a generator and we've come to shut it down for now."

"Huh? There doesn't seem to be an overload. Let me check the computer." He walked over to a diagnostics computer and typed in the password to check the system. After examining the computer, he walked back towards the group, who was praying that he wouldn't find them out.

"It looks like you're right, guys. I'm sorry. You need to hurry and disarm the generator within the hour, before problems arise." Shocked, Harry and Gene knew what to do then.

"Okay," Gene said, "Me and my friend will go and inform Mr. Dachuel of the problem, since he likes to be informed of everything."

"Good idea," the soldier said, "I'll show the repairman the way to the generator. Are you sure you won't need assistance?"

"No, I'll be fine," Aisha said in a disguised voice, trying to cover up her Ctarl-Ctarl screech.

"Good," Harry said, "We'll be on our way, then." With that, Harry and Gene left the generator room, the doors closing automatically behind them. Suddenly, Jim's voice came through their ear pieces.

"Do you like how I overloaded the system, or should I have just stayed quiet?"

"Nice one, Jim," Gene whispered. "Now just direct us to his office and we'll be home free."

"Okay, here's the directions. By the way, I told Aisha not to attack them yet. I thought it would be easier if you took him out quickly and effortlessly."

As Jim began giving the two the directions, they navigated the corridors of the mansion. Gene looked out the many windows leading up the stairways, noticing it was getting very late from the beautiful sunset in the distance. As soon as they arrived at the office doors of Pyrados, they were confronted by two large bodyguards.

"Hey," one of them said in a very gruff, hoarse voice, "What do you want to see Mr. Dachuel for?"

"Report of the facilities," Harry camly replied. "You know he likes updates ever so often."

"Yeah," the other bodyguard said to the first one, "Are you stupid or something? You knew that."

"Sorry, I forgot," the first one replied. "Right this way, you two." As they unlocked the office doors, Gene and Harry cautiously entered the office. They noticed that Pyrados was behind a large, semicircular desk, looking at files on a laptop. As the doors closed behind them, they heard them lock. Pyrados knew they were in the room, but did not look up. He was a relatively normal-looking man. He had pale skin, like Harry's, spiked, lime-green highlights in his hair, and was wearing the casual attire of a sweatshirt and jeans. As he continued typing, Gene looked at Harry, clueless to what he should say to the terrorist leader.

"Don't worry, you two. No one can hear you in hear," Pyrados said in an unusual accent. "The doors are soundproof. A bomb could go off in here and no one would hear. It's the perfect setting for when I torture people."

"Good," Gene said, pulling out his caster gun and pointing it at Pyrados. "Cause we wouldn't want anyone to hear us trying to take you in, now would we?" Pyrados looked up from his computer in shock.

"Yeah, so just be quiet and it'll be over soon," Harry said as he pulled his caster out, loaded it, and pointed it at Pyrados as well. Harry then realized something which greatly disturbed him. "Gene, did you even load your gun?"

"Huh? Oh man! I forgot! Keep your gun on him while I load it." As Gene began to load his caster gun, Pyrados continued to look at the two in shock. _How did I allow myself to be taken hostage by these morons?_ Once Gene had finished loading his caster gun, he pointed it at Pyrados as Harry walked toward him, pulling restraints out of his pockets.

"Should I go ahead and put these on him, Gene?" Harry asked as he continued to walk toward Pyrados.

"Yeah, the quicker you do that, the quicker we can get out of here." Just then, a large explosion ripped through the wall, knocking Pyrados and Harry over the desk and into Gene, sending them to the ground. As Gene stumbled to regain his footing, he tried to see what had made such a large explosion.

"What the hell?" he said as he cleaned the dust and rubble off of him. "Suzuka!" Suzuka looked back at Gene in shock as well.

"Gene!" Suzuka screamed,"This is my job! Stay out of it!"

"Yeah, right! Me and Harry are getting paid for this one, not you. Go back home you old hag!" As they continued to trade insults, they didn't realize that Harry had his hands full. He was in a fist fight with Pyrados on the floor, attempting to restrain him from reaching the door and signaling for help. As Harry lost his grip on Pyrados, he tried to keep his grip on his ankle. Pyrados began kicking at Harry with his free foot, hitting him in the face. Harry lost his grip on him and Pyrados opened the door, only to find his guards incapacitated on the ground and a surprise in front of him.

"Oh, no you don't," Aisha said. "You're my ticket to a monster payday."

"Aisha, grab him, quick!" Harry shouted. Soon, Aisha and Harry had him on the ground, puching and kicking him in an attempt to restain him. Eventually, Harry got the handcuffs and leg braces on Pyrados. He and Aisha then grabbed Pyrados by his hands and feet and picked him up. As they walked toward Gene and Suzuka, they noticed that they were still argueing over who should take in Pyrados.

"I'm taking him in!" Gene shouted in contempt.

"Get off your pedastal, Gene! You can't get all the glory!" Suzuka screamed.

"I'm already caught, you dumb fucks!" Pyrados screamed in anger as he writhed, attempting in vain to break out of Harry and Aisha's restraints. Gene and Suzuka stared at him in slight confusion.

"Hey! My team won, Suzuka!" Gene said, raising his arms in victory.

"Gene," Harry said, "There wasn't any **teams** in this thing. Me, Jim, and Aisha are collecting the money."

"Oh, come on. Give me a break, please!"

"No, Gene!" Aisha screamed. "This one's mine."

Eventually, they made their way out to the car. Pyrados was still doing what little he could to escape, and swearing immensely in the process. Once out to the car, they were met with a very agitated Jim.

"Aisha!" Jim said in obvious anger, "I told you to wait! Why did you have to attack everyone in the generator room?"

"It worked, didn't it?" Aisha said as she walked by Jim and took a seat in the car. Everyone was wondering what to do with Pyrados, since they feared he could break out of his handcuffs and because he was struggling immensly trying to prevent from going into the car. Then, Harry got an idea.

"Hey, I know what to do," Harry said as they attempted to put Pyrados in the backseat.

"What?" Gene said, struggling with the terrorist.

"Put him on his back on the ground. Ron taught me how to do this." Suddenly, Pyrados saw himself looking at the sky, then saw the bottom of Harry's foot go into his face. Harry began to kick repeatedly until Pyrados went unconscious. Harry then wiped his forehead.

"Okay, that should do it. Now we can put him in," Harry said. Once inside, the team drove back to the city and turned Pyrados in at the police station. Once Harry, Aisha, and Jim had been paid, they made their way back to the car, counting their money.

"I can't believe it!" Jim exclaimed. "We're actually going to be out of debt with Fred. Thanks for giving me enough of your money to pay Fred off."

"Don't mention it," Harry said, just as ecstatic. "Me and Aisha still have enough to buy a limo if we wanted. Which reminds me, there's something we have to go by the plaza for."

"What is it?" Jim asked.

"Just something I've been wanting to get for Melfina. It should only take a few minutes."

* * *

Back at the shop. Melfina was sitting on the sofa, worried sick about the guys. She glanced up and looked at the clock near the television. It read** 12:06 A.M.** She was very tired, but was determined to stay up until Harry walked through the front door. She was also thinking about how, if Harry returned, she would tell the others about their love. It was still the burden on her heart. Would she ever, or could she ever, open up to the rest of the gang. As she continued to think in sorrow, the door began to open. Melfina jumped from her seat, looking at the door in anticipation of who would walk through. To her dismay, Suzuka walked through. Melfina slumped back down into her seat as Suzuka walked over to her. 

"Melfina? What are you doing up at this hour?" Suzuka asked calmly.

"Suzuka, I ... I'm really worried. I need to talk to someone, but I don't know who to go to except Harry."

"You can always talk to me. I'll listen." Suzuka said moving close to Melfina. "What's troubling you?" Melfina sighed.

"It's Harry. I don't know how or if I want to talk to you about this," Melfina said as she got up from her seat. Suzuka rose from the seat as well and followed Melfina into the kitchen placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Melfina?" she said. Suddenly, Melfina quickly turned around and buried her face into Suzuka's chest, crying as Suzuka rubbed her head.

"It's Harry," Melfina wailed. "I don't want him to be dead." Melfina had no clue that Suzuka had seen Harry alive at Pyrados's mansion. "He's been so caring to me, Suzuka. He's loved me since we met. I want him to be here so much," she said as she looked up at Suzuka. "I ... I ...I love him. I love him so much." Suzuka camly directed Melfina back to the couch.

"I know. I know, Melfina. And I know he does, too. It's been proven. I didn't think I'd say it, but he's starting to make a believer out of me. I know that you would probably want a relationship with him, right?" All Melfina could do from the crying was shake her head in agreement. "If you feel too nervous, Melfina, I'll talk to Gene about it and tell him how you feel. Would that be okay?" Melfina didn't answer immediately, for she was still wiping her eyes.

"Yes, please," she replied. "It would mean a lot to me."

"Good. Now go to bed, Melfina. I'll tell Gene in the morning."

"Okay. Goodnight, Suzuka."

"Goodnight, Melfina." Melfina walked into her room and closed the door. Suzuka was one of the only people Melfina had opened up to in the past and knew that she would keep her word. As Suzuka headed for her room, the rest of the guys entered the shop, talking about their job.

"That must have been a hard blow, Harry," Gene said, talking about the fight Harry had with Pyrados in his office.

"It didn't hurt much," Harry replied smiling, "Not as bad as a foot to the teeth." Harry began looking around the room until his eyes caught Suzuka entering the hallway. "Suzuka!" Harry called out.

"What is it, Harry?" Suzuka said, stopping in her tracks.

"Why didn't you go with us in the car? We had enough room."

"I felt like walking. Now ask me the question that I know you want to ask," she said, as if she could read his mind.

"I guess I shouldn't hide stuff, huh? Anyways, do you know where Melfina is? I got her a present." Harry motioned to the small box in his hand, which was wrapped in a colorful wrapping paper.

"I told her to get some rest. She was very distraught over you; not knowing whether you were alive or not, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I'll just sneak in there and put this by her, okay?"

"Sure," Suzuka said smiling. "Harry, she told me."

"About what?"

"About the two of you. She said she loves you, too."

"Yeah. I guess I can't hide it any longer. She's my world."

"I told her I would talk to Gene about it and get him to understand. Promise me that you won't hurt her in any way."

"I already promised that to her. You have my word, Suzuka."

"Thank you. Your brother taught you well, Harry."

"Yeah, he did. Well, I gonna put this in her room, so I'll see you later."

"Goodnight, Harry," Suzuka said as she entered her room. Harry quietly opened the door to Melfina's bedroom. She had already slipped into a nightgown and dozed off on the bed. Harry tiptoed through the room until he arrived at her bed. Her slipped a note under the box and placed it next to her hands. He gently brushed the hair from her face to get a clear view of his love. Harry gave a small sigh and smiled. His life was perfect at that moment. He gave her a small kiss and then left the room. He still wanted them to think he slept on the couch. As he exited the room, Jim walked toward him.

"Harry, here's tomorrow's assignments," Jim said, handing Harry the sheet of paper. It showed that Harry had to leave early in the morning before sunrise to meet with someone about shipping arragements. It also showed that, later in the day, they would take the Outlaw Star for a long shipping job.

"Okay, Jim. I guess I should get some sleep, huh?"

"Yeah. Everyone else went to bed. I'm going, too, so goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Jim," Harry said, patting Jim on the shoulder as he walked over to the couch and collapsed onto it. He got comfortable as Jim turned out all the lights and went to his room upstairs. Harry turned off the television and closed his eyes.

"Told you I'd keep my promise, Melfina."

* * *

_Okay then, thus ends my newest chapter. By the way, Thanks to all of you who gave me reviews! July and Karen, you guys are the best friends I've ever had. Thanks (read their fics, NOW!). Now, back to the story. I'm still thinking about the next chapter, but I'm sure that all my friends are gonna remember where this one came from. By the way, if I ever misspell anything, tell me. I type too fast. Til then, touch that mouch and that hand will never touch anything ever again._


	7. What I Bleed Without You

_Do I really have to do this disclaimer crap? You all know I don't own the show, cause the show is real. They just don't want you to know that. Let's continue with fluff and romantic action._

_

* * *

_

Melfina woke up once again, still worried about Harry. She had no idea that he had seen her that night and left her a gift. As she rose to get out of the bed, the box that was near her fell to the floor. Melfina was startled at it's fall, for it made a sound that implied that something had been broken inside. As she picked it up, she wondered who would leave her a gift? There was a note on the floor that fell with the box that Melfina forgot to pick up. After breaking the seal to the envelope, she silently read the note.

_Hey sweetie,_

_I just want you to know that everything went great. We paid Fred off and now we can spend a lot more time relaxing together. I had to leave early for a job, but I got you a gift last night. I told you that I would show you some of my music sometime, and I hope you like what I got for you. It's pre-programmed. I'll see you later. I love you, Melfina._

_Harry M._

Melfina smiled after reading the note. At least Harry was okay. She glanced at the box in wonder. _What could it be? _As Melfina slowly ripped through the wrapping paper, she could see a brown box emerging. Once the paper was gone, she opened the box, which already had it's tape cut, and pulled out a small mp3 player with her name engraved on the side. It was a mix of dark-blue and light-purple with silver buttons. Melfina had heard Jim talk about these to Gene. They were supposedly top-of-the-line and very expensive. She couldn't believe Harry had spent that much on her. A small tear fell from her eye as she stared at the device. Harry had been doing so much for her and she hadn't done one thing for him except be there. Melfina then realized that it was early in the morning and that if she finished everything then she could enjoy how to use her mp3 player. Melfina quickly rose from the bed, ran to the shower, and bathed unusually quickly. After getting dressed in her typical clothing, she got the player and went to the kitchen. Melfina turned on the oven and then stared at the player.

"Okay," she wispered, "Let's see. How do you work this thing?" Melfina noticed a play button on the player. Once she pushed it in, she placed it in her pocket and was about to put the earphones in when a large booming sound horrified Melfina, causing her to drop the earphones. She looked out the windows upstairs that could be seen fron the kitchen. It was raining horribly. Melfina walked toward the tv and turned it to a news station. She wanted to know the weather while making food for everyone. After a few seconds, the headlines appeared as the anchorman read the news while Melfina stood in front of the television, watching intently.

"Good morning, Heifong! Before we get to the headlines, a weather update. If you're looking out your window, then you don't need me to tell you that we're in for a monster storm. Meterologists speculate that it'll be a few days to a week before the rain ends. So don't forget to pull out those umbrellas. Officials say they are able to reroute power thoughout the city to avoid power outages."

Melfina began to get worried for Harry, again. She wanted to know if Harry was okay, but with no way to contact him, things weren't looking good. As Melfina began mixing ingredients for pancakes, her attention was diverted to the television once again.

"And now, our top story. A terrorist leader, captured!"

"Oh, maybe I'll see Harry!" Melfina said as she ran for a seat to watch the news. As she took her seat, the anchorman continued.

"White Flags leader Pyrados Dachuel was captured and turned in to police last night by a group of people containing three men and a female Ctarl-Ctarl. This station was able to obtain footage of the leader of the organization along with the people who captured him." The screen quickly went to a shot taken from the police department. It showed an officer delivering information to the news bureaus while, in the background, Pyrados was being shoved into a cell by Aisha and Harry. Melfina squealed with excitement when she saw Harry, who seemed to be having a hard time. Melfina tried to listen to the barely audiable words that Harry and Aisha were saying.

"Get in there, you worthless shrimp," Harry said.

"Go (bleep) yourself and your little (bleep) girlfriend, too, you (bleep)," Pyrados said, with some of his language being edited due to the network standards. Melfina knew what Harry would do then.

"You little (bleep)!" Harry screamed, punching and kicking Pyrados in his face again until his right hand was covered in blood. While the officer was still talking, Harry stepped away and let Aisha take her turn at assulting the captive. After his assault, Harry kicked him once more and spit on him. "(bleep)", Harry said, once again being edited. The camera cut away back to the anchorman.

"We also obtained this interview with one of the men who helped capture him. He apparently indentified himself as thier leader."

"Aww. Capturing this guy was nothing," Jim said, obviously gloating. "He did have a lot of guards, but the guys and Aisha took care of that. And as for his security systems, I disengaged all of those by remote, making the job simple. By the way, if you need a job done, call Starwind & Haw..."

"And we'll be back with more headlines after this brief word from our sponsors," the anchorman said. Melfina just shook her head.

"Jim, you can't promote on broadcast television," she muttered as she walked back to the kitchen. She then remembered the mp3 player in her pocket. She took the ear phones and placed them in her ears. She pulled the player out and looked at its small LCD screen. As she hit play, the first track came up titled 'A Message'. It played into her ears, but it wasn't what she thought.

"Hi, Melfina." It was Harry's voice. He had programmed his voice into the player when he bought it. "You're probably wondering what you're doing hearing me. Well, I used my voice as the help voice on your player. When you have a problem on it, hit the button with the question mark on it and my voice will help you with the problem. I really hope you like my songs I put on here. Well, I love you." The message ended. It then went to the next track, which started with a moderately fast punk beat. Melfina placed the player back into her pocket and continued making breakfast while she enjoyed her music. In a few minutes a louder, heavier song began playing. Melfina, still on her energy rush from the punk track, jumped right into this one. She began lightly bobbing her head to the drum as she danced her way to the refrigerator. After a few more minutes, another track. This one was unique. It was very heavy at the beginning, but the middle was very melodic, which Melfina loved._ I really need Harry to tell me some of these bands one day, _she thought. She could have pulled out the player to look at the band names, but she was too busy making breakfast to do that. As she continued to listen to her mp3s and to make breakfast, a knocking noise could be heard from the door. Melfina couldn't hear it, though, for her music was too loud. After a few more seconds, the sound became louder and louder, shocking Melfina. She didn't think Harry would be back this quickly. As she took the earphones out of her ears, she wondered, _Who would be here in this rain? _Her obvious assumption was that it was a criminal. As she slowly crept toward the door, she noticed Gene's caster on the desk that Jim placed his laptop on every night. Melfina thought, even though she didn't know how to use it, that maybe she could scare him off with a gun in the face. As she grabbed the caster, she made her way to the door, which was still being knocked on, and unlocked it. Melfina took a moment to gather herself and threw the door open, shoving the gun in the unknown person's face.

"Get out of here right now, you ... Harry!" Harry stood there, puzzled as to why Melfina was about to shoot him.

"Melfina," Harry said timidly, "Is that loaded?" Melfina pulled the gun back in total embarrassment.

"Um, no. Harry, I'm sorry. I thought you were ... you know."

"Yeah, don't worry. It's okay." Harry stepped inside, soaked from the rain outside. He didn't want to get close to Melfina. He thought she would get wet and cold if she got to close to him.

"Harry, you're wet. You need to dry off, don't you?"

"I guess so," Harry said, looking at himself. "Is anyone in the shower?"

"No," Melfina replied. "I just stepped out of it. It's all yours."

"Thanks, I'll be out in a few minutes." Harry walked toward the hallway before stopping and looking at Melfina. "By the way, I'm glad to see you."

"Me too, Harry. Sorry that I pointed the gun in your face. I thought you were a criminal because we weren't expecting you this early."

"I probably would have done the same thing. I left my keys and phone here by accident. Besides, I don't know the number to the shop yet. I guess I'll go and bathe." Harry left Melfina's sight and entered the bathroom. After about thirty minutes had gone by, Harry stepped into the kitchen.

"How do you like it, Mel?" he said. Melfina turned toward Harry. Harry was wearing the clothes they had bought when they went out the first time he stayed there. He was wearing loose, greenish-brown cargo pants, the double studded belt that Melfina had worn, and a band t-shirt for a group called Aiden. He made his way toward Melfina and gave her a very large, tight hug. Melfina pushed him back to get a good look at his wardrobe.

"I need to do your shopping for you," she said, laughing.

"What? This doesn't look good at all?"

"It's not that, Harry. It's just ... it's looks like your a gang mamber or something."

"But it's so comfortable," Harry said whining. "Come on, you said it felt good when you put it on."

"Yeah. I did. Why did I know you would bring that up?"

"Because, I love it when you say something cute like that." Harry wrapped his arms around Melfina's neck while she was turned away from him. He slowly moved his nose along her neck in a very sensual manner.

"Oh! By the way, Harry," Melfina said, "I saw you and Aisha on tv this morning."

"You did? About what?"

"About you guys capturing Pyrados. He didn't look as bad and tough as the media made him out to be."

"Yeah. They also didn't point out how easy it is to kick his teeth down his throat." Harry said, looking towards the door at his shoe, which was still slightly stained from blood. Harry moved toward the refrigerator and turned back toward Melfina. "Do you need any help? I'll be glad to offer assistance."

"No thanks. I've got it. You need to work on relaxing around me, Harry. Come here." Melfina led Harry into the living room as the thunder still rang outside. Harry took a seat on the couch as Melfina took the remote control from the small coffee table in front of them. She sat by Harry as she looked into his eyes. "Now, tell me what you like and I'll turn it to that."

"I like lots of different things. Music videos, comedy, a good movie, anything that's good, Mel."

"Um, I don't thing those things come on that early, Harry."

"Don't worry. If you want me to stay in my seat, then I'll just channel surf. I love that."

"Okay. Breakfast will be done in a few minutes." Melfina rose from her seat and walked back to the kitchen. Harry was feeling a little guilty that he wasn't helping her._ Maybe she needs some help, but is too shy to ask for it? No! She told you to stay here, and if you love her then that is what you'll do. Besides, you have the rest of the day off. You and Mel get to be together._ Harry continued to watch tv as Melfina was finishing preparing the food. As she was almost done, Suzuka made her way into the living room.

"Good morning, everyone." she said politely.

"Morning, Suzuka." they both relpied. "Do have any missions today?" Melfina asked.

"No, my schedule is clear until someone employs me. Until then, I'll just be reading." Suzuka made her way to a seat in the corner and opened a book that was placed to the side of the chair. Harry continued to watch television until he became bored. He walked towards Melfina as Suzuka poked her eyes over the top of the book to watch him. Harry lightly grabbed her shoulders and slowly carressed them.

"Are you **absolutly sure** that you don't need my help?"

"I'm very sure, Harry," Melfina said, giggling. "Just sit down. I'm bringing the food as I speak." Harry took his seat as Melfina brought his food to him. Melfina then went into the hallway for a few seconds before returning.

"What did you go in there for?" Harry asked.

"To open Aisha's door. The smell of food is better than an alarm clock with her," Melfina said, taking her seat. As they began to share some happy moments together, Suzuka joined them at the breakfast table. She filled her plate with an assortment of foods that Melfina had made and began to dine as Aisha walked into the kitchen and did the same.

"Hi everyone!" she said as a large bolt of lightening struck outside the window, frightening her and Melfina. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" they both screamed in horror. Melfina put her hands over her ears from the loud sound and leaned towards Harry, who was looking outside the window in worry.

"Man, I'm glad I got in here before that happened," he said. "It must suck to be Jim and Gene today."

"Oh no," Melfina said. "Don't tell me that they have that job today." Harry nodded in recognition that they would have to leave in the rain. Melfina's face showed signs of concern as she looked out the window as well.

"Well, let's forget the lightening, guys," Aisha said, "Where's the energy? The excitement? The happy-go-lucky spirit? Come on! Lighten up. It's just a storm. It'll pass."

"Aisha's right," Harry said. "We've got to have fun even though the rain is keeping us down. How about ... video games?" Aisha perked her ears up to the sky and grinned challengingly at Harry.

"Oh yeah!" she screamed. "Let's go. We'll play teams. You and Melfina against me and Suzuka."

"I am not playing that mind destroying contraption with you, Aisha," Suzuka said sternly. "I don't even know how to work it."

"I'll teach you, Suze." Suzuka then hit Aisha over the head with her wooden sword. Aisha fell to the ground in agony from the painful blow.

"What did I say about calling me that?" Suzuka said.

"I'm sorry, Aisha, but I don't want to play either," Melfina said. "It's lightening, and you might electrocuted if you're holding one of those controllers." As they were argueing about the video games, Jim came down the stairs, almost tripping over his own equippment that was placed on the steps.

"Hey guys," Jim said.

"Hey Jim," everyone except Aisha replied. Aisha finally rose from the ground.

"Fine. I'll play by myself." Aisha stomped her way to the television and began to play the game that Harry had massacred her at.

"What's she mad about?" Jim asked as he sat down and ate the breakfast Melfina had already prepared for him.

"Nothing. She's just going to get herself killed trying to practice for me," Harry said as he finished his meal. "Thanks for the food, Melfina. You're the best."

"You're welcome, Harry. Let me know what you like and I'll get it when I pick up food next time."

"Whatever you make, I'll eat. You just cook so well." After taking his plate to the sink, Harry joined Jim on the couch, turning Aisha's game off and turning it to the news.

"Hey! I was playing that!" Aisha screamed again.

"Yeah, well we want to watch the news," Harry said. "Melfina told me that we were on tv this morning." Aisha and Jim both gasped in excitement when Harry said that.

"Turn it up!" Jim shouted. Harry did so just as the news began repeating. They watched their story, just as Melfina had earlier. Harry and Aisha jumped out of their seats, danced, and screamed in joy when they showed the footage of them assulting Pyrados. When they cut away from Jim's piece, he went ballistic.

"What! Oh, come on! What gives!" he shouted.

"Jim," Melfina said, "You can't promote businesses on broadcast television except through commercials."

"Well then, we need a commercial! I'll tell Gene about this and we'll get one on tv. I can see it now."

"Jim, let's just fly under the radar for now," Harry said calming down from his dance with Aisha. "Besides, don't you have to go do something with Gene and the Outlaw Star today?" Jim, remembering what Harry was talking about, freaked out.

"Damn it! You're right! Melfina, you've gotta go with us, too! Come on!"

"What?" she shrieked. "I don't want to go out there, Jim!"

"We've got to! Think of the pay, Melfina. The **PAY!**"

"Ohhh, can I go, Jim?" Aisha exclaimed.

"No! No time. Need to get Gene. Where's Gene?"

"He's still in bed," Harry said, pointing upstairs. Jim rushed upstairs to Gene's room. Downstairs, everyone could hear a loud banging sound as Jim broke the door open with his foot. Then, they heard Jim scream in agony. Harry and Melfina rushed up to Jim to find out what the problem was. When they got to the room, they found Jim on top of Gene, who was fast asleep, shaking him to wake him up.

"Wake up, Gene! We have to hurry!" There was no response. Harry and Melfina looked worried that Jim was going to hurt Gene if he did anything else to him. Melfina knelt down and grabbed something that was on the floor. She then tried to get Jim's attention.

"Jim, I think this could be the problem," she said. Jim turned around and saw that Melfina was holding an empty beer bottle. Jim immediately grew tense, knowing it was going to be almost impossible to wake Gene up now.

"I told that bastard not to do crap like this before big jobs! Get up!" Jim began kicking Gene in the head, trying anything to wake him up. Gene didn't even make one sound. Jim rushed to the door before looking at Melfina. "Melfina, are the pots and pans you were cooking with still out?"

"Yes, Jim. But they're very hot. Why would you ..." Jim bolted downstairs and grabbed the hottest pot he could before rushing upstairs again. Melfina realized what he was going to do as Jim climbed over Gene once more. "Jim! Don't!" Jim began striking Gene in the face with the scorching hot pot.

"Wake ... the ... hell ... up ...NOW!" Jim screamed, hitting him between words. Gene still refused to get up from his slumber. Jim, now exasperated, walked toward Harry and Melfina, who were still standing at the door. "It's no use. I don't know how we're going to make the Outlaw Star fly without him." Trying to find a way to help Jim, Harry offered a suggestion.

"Jim, why don't I fly it? All youreally needis Mel to navigate. It looks like anyone could pilot it then."

"That's a good idea, Harry, but you don't know how to fly it," Jim said."I don't know if we should risk it."

"Don't worry. I think I can figure it out. Come on." Jim thought about it for a few moments before giving Harry his answer.

"Fine. Just don't crash it," Jim said.

"Great!" Harry exclaimed. "Let's go, guys." Harry, Melfina, and Jim raced doen the steps and toward the door. Harry slipped on his shoes, which were still stained with blood, and grabbed an umbrella. "Melfina!" he shouted, "Get under this. It'll keep you dry."

"Thanks, Harry," she said as she got next to Harry, who was about to open the umbrella. "Come on, Jim. We have to go," she yelled.

"I'm coming," Jim screamed as he ran for Harry and Melfina. Harry quickly opened the umbrella and opened the door. They quickly ran outside to get to the car as Melfina shut the door behind them.

"Hey!" Aisha screamed, "You still have to play me, Harry!" Aisha then slumped back into her seat, downtrodden. "Man. Hey, Suzuka. Wanna play?" Suzuka held up her wooden sword once again and waved it at Aisha. "Sorry. Sorry."

* * *

After they had arrived at the space port, the group made their way into the Outlaw Star, lightly wet from the intense rain despite the umbrella. As they walked toward the cockpit, Jim remembered something. 

"Harry, I just remembered. Gillium doesn't know who you are. He'll have to log you in as a crew member."

"That's fine. But I think he'll know who I am when he hears my name." Once they had arrived at the bridge, Gillium came online.

"Good morning, Jim. Melfina," he said in his usual tone. "Jim, who is our new guest?"

"He's the newest member of the crew and is going to have to fly the ship because Gene wouldn't get off his lazy ass. His name's Harry."

"Oh. Why hello, Harry. Let me register you." As Gillium began scanning Harry as he did everyone else so long ago, he was able to pull up his last name. "MacDougall! Jim, he's a MacDougall!"

"Yeah, we know. It's a long story, but he's cool. Let him in."

"If you say so, Jim," Gillium said, worried Harry would try another hacking technique on him like he had done in the past. As Jim took his seat in the front, Melfina's hatch opened and she stepped on the platform.

"Melfina," Harry asked, "What's that?"

"Oh, This is how I interface with the ship. Watch." Melfina sunk into the ship as Harry peered over his seat where Gene would normally sit. Slowly her capsule rose from the floor and opened to reveal her, covering herself and almost motionless, except for a small smile directed at Harry. "All systems green, " she said through the intercom of the ship. Harry couldn't help but stare at Melfina in wonder. She was right there, just the way he had always hoped for. It took Jim hitting him on the shoulder to snap him out of his daze.

"I know she looks appealing, Harry, but we've gotta hurry." Harry snapped out of his trance and assumed his seat.

"Okay, Let's blastoff," Harry said as he hit the first button he saw. The ship began to skyrocket toward space at incredible speed. Faster than normal, even. Jim was panicking.

"What did you do, Harry!" he screamed in terror.

"I don't know! I just touched a button!"

"You have sent the ship into launch mode without telling the control tower," Gilliam said. "Melfina, could you help me to stabilize the ship?"

"Yes. Of course," she replied. After minutes of entering commands, the crew was able to control the ship and launch it to it's desired point. Once on course, everyone was able to breathe a sigh of relief. "We are presently on course to desired point," Melfina said .

"Okay, Jim," Harry said, "So tell me, what are we supposed to be doing out here in the middle of nowhere."

"Well, we got a call saying that someone wanted to us to transport prototype engines to Heifong. They said that since it overloaded their ship, they would meet us halfway so they would have enough fuel to get back to their planet."

"Where did they say they were from?"

"I don't know. They only said it was somewhere near Tenrei. It did sound fishy, but hey, the pay was so large that we had to take it."

"Jim," Melfina said, "The course is laid in already. Is it okay if I get out of here?"

"Oh yeah. Go ahead, Melfina," Jim replied, turning around to see Melfina's chamber sink into the ship. Seconds later, she rose from the floor, fully clothed and walked toward Harry.

"So, how's the pilot's seat?" she asked Harry.

"It's very comfortable. Um, do you have to do that every time that the ship launches?" he asked, obviously talking about her floating naked in the chamber.

"Of course. The ship wouldn't know where it was going unless I did." Harry had a very uneasy look on his face. "Don't worry," Melfina said laughing. "No one's seen anything that they shouldn't see. It's very concealing despite it's appearance."

"Well, maybe I'm just overreacting. So, Jim, can we check the ship out?"

"Yeah, we've got tons of stuff that we can do to pass the time. We probably aren't going to be back at Heifong until tomorrow, anyway, so we had better find something to do." Jim hopped out of his seat and showed Harry to their lounge on the ship. It was lightly furnished with a tv and game systems just like at the shop. On the floor, there were numerous horror movies with tags on them saying "Property of Ms. Clan-Clan. Touch and die!". Harry, being himself, obviously ignored this warning. He popped in the first movie he saw, a zombie flick of all things. He got comfortable on the couch with Jim and Melfina.

"Hey, Jim," Harry asked, "Where are the snacks? I'll make something good."

"In the kitchen, duh. I'll get Gillium to show you." After Jim was finished speaking, one of Gillium's small, pink robots made it's way along the support bar and lowered itself in front of Harry.

"I will direct you to the food. Follow me." Harry stared at Gillium very unusually for a few moments.

"Please tell me that you did not chose that color, Gil." Gillium groaned.

"Jim, I told you no one would like pink."

"It looks good, Gillium," Melfina said. "Don't worry. Harry's just surprised by it. Right, Harry?" she asked as she bumped her elbow into his side.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! It looks good. Let's go." Harry rose from his seat and followed Gillium down the hallway. Jim then turned toward Melfina.

"Melfina, is it okay if I ask you something?"

"Sure, Jim. Ask me anything."

"Well, um, Gene told me that it was you who wanted Harry to stay with us. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is. Harry needed a place to stay and I thought it would be nice to have him in our home, since he never really had a real family of his own. I know so much what that feels like that I can't stand to see it happen to anyone else."

"But Gene said it was more than that. He said that Harry told you he loved you, and that you didn't seem creeped out by it. I don't know about him, Melfina. He just seems like he's doing this to be with you. You saw how he looked at you when you got in your chamber. I could barely pull him away. I think he might try to do something while we're in space."

"Jim, he wouldn't do that. He's changed. No one seems to believe me about this." Melfina was becoming sad now. Jim could see it in her eyes. "It hurts me when people put him down like he's worthless. He's close to me, Jim. I don't know what I would do if I were away from him."

"Melfina, it sounds from the way you're talking about him that you're in love with him."

"I think ... no, Jim. I need to tell you. I am."

"You're in love with him or not?" Melfina nodded in agreement. Jim knew what she meant. "Does Gene know or am I the first to know?"

"Gene doesn't. I'm too afraid to tell him. Suzuka knows. She said that she would talk to him for me. In case your worried, Harry does know."

"That might not have been a good idea, seeing as how he's probably gonna try everything he can to stay close."

"I don't think so. Remember how Gene wanted to be close all of the time? I told Harry that I wanna take things slowly. If he begins to act like Gene, I'll have to tell him I can't do it. It would break my heart for two people that close to me to be that way, but I need someone who loves me for who I am, not what I look like. Harry's not shallow. He can wait. Just watch, Jim." Jim returned her statement with a small smile.

"Maybe you're right. You're probably gonna be great with each other, and hopefully Suzuka can make your transition from casual to intimate smoother by telling Gene."

"I don't want to be intimate with him this quickly! Maybe in a few months."

"You think that'll be enough time?" Jim asked.

"It could be. It could be forever, but Harry said he would wait that long." As Melfina finished saying that to Jim, Harry walked back in with popcorn and slushies for the three of them.

"Wait that long for what?" Harry asked.

"For this movie to start," Jim quickly said, trying to cover up his conversation with Melfina. Harry sat next to Melfina and handed Jim his snacks and drink. He then gave Melfina hers and began snacking on his popcorn. The movie's previews began and they began watching the movie. After time had passed and the movie continued, Melfina got up from the couch.

"Where are you going, Mel?" Harry asked.

"I'm just gonna get up for a second. I'll be right back," she said as she left the room. Harry and Jim both looked at each other.

"Bathroom," they said at the exact same time. Harry took a sip of his slurpie, only to have it go halfway across the room when a zombie in the movie scared him. Jim began exploding in laughter.

"Dude, that was hilarious!" Jim screamed.

"What?" Harry said, wiping the slushie from his mouth. "The zombie or me spitting the drink."

"The drink. It's only a movie, Harry. They're not gonna kill you," he said in a mocking tone.

"I know that!"

"I bet you wouldn't do that if Melfina was here."

"I don't even want to think about that, Jim." Melfina walked back into the room to find the drink that Harry had propelled on the floor.

"Oh, no. What happened?"

"N ... No ... Nothing!" Harry said. "Jim just hit me on the back and knocked the wind out of me. It's okay." Jim was behind Harry making symbols with his hands and face to emphasize that Harry had spit the drink out because he was scared.

"Harry, don't lie," Melfina said, walking toward him. "What happened?" Harry groaned.

"The movie freaked meout a little bit, okay! I just got caught off guard."

"Of course you got caught off guard, Harry. It's a horror movie," Melfina replied. She sat back by Harry and continued to watch the movie. There wasn't a lot of horror in it to begin with, and, by the time Melfina sat back down, it was almost over. When it was over, Jim got up to put in a new movie.

"Hey, Gillium," Jim asked. "How much further is it until our destination?"

"We will be there in ten minutes, Jim."

"Man, that was quick! Let's get to the control room." As they made their way to the bridge, everyone took their positions. Harry piloted the ship to the exact point where they were supposed to meet the other ship and brought the Outlaw Star to a halt.

"This is the place, guys," Jim said.

"I am detecting a ship approaching," Gillium said. "It should arrive here in two minutes."

"According to my calculations," Jim said, "This payload will weigh the ship down tremendously. We're gonna have to go very slow so that the ship can take it."

"Okay," Harry replied. "So I guess we just sit here and relax then, huh?" After two minutes had passed, the ship began to make it's way into view. Harry and Jim began making the necessary precautions in order to transport the material. Once the ship pulled along side them, they opened a transmission. On the screen, the pilot of the other ship appeared.

"Is this the Outlaw Star?" the pilot asked.

"Yes," Jim replied. "Are you the one's with the prototype engine?"

"That's us. If you would allow us to board you, we can bring the engine on. It's in pieces, so don't worry about assembly. That's our partner's job."

"Okay. You're in position, anyway, so just link the ships and we'll be ready to go." Even though things were going smoothly, Jim couldn't help but be nervous. Once the transmission was cut, Harry and Jim began to walk toward the hatch where they would meet the crew of the other ship. "Harry, I'm starting to get creeped out. I mean, now that I think of it, they didn't give me much information. And if something were to happen, we could be in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Harry said. "This is the most advanced ship in the galaxy. How could we be in trouble?"

"We've gotten in some tough fights with this ship before, and I've learned one thing as a member of this crew. The ship's only as strong as it's pilot."

"Well, you know I'll try my best to protect you and Melfina if anything happens, right?"

"I hope so," Jim said. Once they made their way to the airlock, the crew from the other ship made their way into the Outlaw Star and greeted the two of them.

"Hey guys," one of the men said, carrying large boxes which looked like they would have housed engine parts. "Where should we put 'em?"

"Right over here," Jim said, directing them to an empty area of the ship. Once they began placing the boxes sown, Jim became horrified when he noticed something on the men's collars. He motioned for Harry to lean his head toward him to whisper something.

"What is it, Jim?" Harry asked.

"Check out their collars. Do you know what that is?" Harry noticed a small pin on each of their necks. His eyes grew wide as he realized what was going on.

"That's the insignia that you put on our suits when we raided Pyrados's office," he whispered. "Do you think?"

"Yeah," Jim said, "I think they're here for Melfina." Harry immediately grew defensive, as he always did when Melfina's safety was involved. Jim continued talking. "I think that rumor about him and the Kei pirates was true. Why else would they be on here?"

"Well, I'm going to stop them right now," Harry said. As he began walking toward the men, they opened the boxes and pulled out two, very large machine guns and pointed them at Harry. "Bad idea!" Harry began running for Jim and pulled him behind a crate as bullets began to fly around them.

"You're damn right that was a bad idea!" Jim screamed.

"Just give me a shell, if you've got one!" Harry said. Jim reached in his pocket, pulled out three shells, and handed them to Harry.

"These are the only one's I carry in case of emergency, so don't waste your shots!"

"Sure." Harry loaded his caster and took aim. He fired one shot at one of the men, sending him through the wall into the next room. "I think he's dead," Harry said confidently. He then ran away from the crate and fired at the next man. The shot used electricity and fried him. Harry and Jim dragged the two men back into the airlock and sealed it.

"We've gotta get to the bridge," Jim said. "They're probably gonna blow us up."

"Let's go!" Harry screamed. They ran for the bridge at top speed. Once there, they surprised Melfina by their quick entrance.

"Harry, Jim," she replied frantically, "We heard gunshots. What's happening?"

"It was a trap," Harry said. "We've got to get out of here, now!" Harry, knowing how to use the grappler system due to his skills on the El Dorado, activated the arms and destroyed the link that connected the ships with one swipe. He then turned the ship around and faced the enemy.

"Harry," Jim shouted, "I'll pilot the ship from here. You use the arms and missles."

"Good idea. Head straight at them!" Harry screamed.

"You mean on a collision course?" Jim said.

"Of course, but pull up right before we hit them. I've got an idea that me and Ron had been talking about, and I think this ship can pull it off." Jim typed in the corrdinates and send the ship hurdling toward the pirate ship. At the last moment Jim pulled the ship up quickly, while Harry grabbed the enemy ship with the grappler arms. The pirate ship was dragged upward through space with the Outlaw Star. The pirate ship began to fire missles into the Outlaw Star at point blank range. Pieces of the ship began to fall in the cockpit.

"Harry, they're hitting us!" Jim screamed.

"Okay! That plan doesn't work! I'll just throw them!" Harry sent them flying by letting go of the grip on them. Once free, the pirate ship engaged it's grappler arms and began striking the ship. Harry began hitting them back. "Don't think you can beat me at a grappler fight, you imbiciles!" The pirate ship then grabbed the Outlaw Star by the sides to prevent it from moving.

"Harry, we're caught!" Melfina shouted.

"Is there anything we can do?" Harry asked.

"The best idea would be to continue attacking," Gillium said.

"Fine. Take this!" Harry pulled out the hand blaster and began firing into the pirate ship, sending holes through it. "Why won't this thing blow up?" he screamed as he continued to fire into it. Suddenly, the pirate ship launched all of it's missles in a curve formation towards the Outlaw Star. As they headed back toward them, Harry panicked. "Jim! What do I do?"

"I don't know! Brace for impact, everyone!" Jim screamed as he ducked in his seat. The missles impacted alongside the Outlaw Star as they got closer to the bridge. A few shots hit them directly and continued to rattle the ship. More pieces of the ship began to dislodge themselves and fall. A large bar from the top fell at an angle toward Harry. Luckily, he ducked and avoided it. It kept moving though towards Melfina's chamber. It struck the chamber with such force, that it broke the glass and bent the steel around her. Even though it struck her chamber it continued to move toward her, hitting her in her chest and stomach. Melfina screamed in pain as she fell to the floor, the liquid in her chamber spilling around her. She began to colvulse from the shock of leaving the tank so quickly. Harry, upon hearing the shattering of glass, turned around to see Melfina on the floor in agony, her body slightly bleeding from the glass cutting her.

"Melfina!" he screamed as he jumped from the seat and ran to her side. Jim turned around to see Harry cradleing her head in his arms as she lay on the ground.

"Harry! Get back in the seat! There gonna kill us!" Jim screamed. Harry's eyes willed with water at the sight of Melfina, but he couldn't cry for some reason. He only looked in anguish at her body as he held her close. "Harry, if you don't get in this seat, Melfina won't be around anymore! If you save this ship, we can help her! Now, hurry!" Harry snapped out of his trance.

"He's right," he whispered. "I'm coming!" Harry gently laid Melfina back onto the ground and climbed into the main seat. "Okay, what's you're plan for getting us out of here?"

"I don't know," Jim said. "I guess we should keep hitting it." With that, Harry grabbed the controls in anger. The side of himself that he always tried to keep away from Melfina broke through him once again. The grappler arms began heavily denting the opposing ship.

"You're gonna pay for what you did! DIE! DIE! DIE!" he screamed over and over again as he continued to launch his barrage of shots at the pirate ship. Eventually, the pirates lost their grip on the Outlaw Star. Jim pulled the ship away from the pirates as Harry began typing in commands to launch missles. "Now you'll know how she feels!" he screamed as he launched every missle that the ship had at the pirate's heavily damaged ship. Upon impact, the ship blew up, scattering it's pieces evrywhere, some of them hitting the Outlaw Star. Once the explosion subsided, Harry and Jim waited for Gillium to tell them if they were safe.

"The enemy ship has been destroyed," Gillium said. Harry immediately calmed down from his psychotic rage and jumped out of the cockpit. He slowly picked Melfina's head up from the ground and cradled it in his arms once again as Jim knelt near them, stroking Melfina's hand.

"Melfina," Harry whispered, finally able to cry, "I'm sorry." One of his tears fell on her face. "I'm so sorry." He placed his head on hers and began to weep in remorse. Jim patted Harry on his shoulder to try to console him.

"Harry," Jim whispered, "Melfina could die if we leave her out here. She's still breathing, but barely." Harry looked up to see her injured chest slowly rise, then quickly fall. Harry sighed in relief knowing she wasn't dead. "We've got an infirmary on the ship. Gillium can walk us through on how to help her. Come on." Harry nodded, picked Melfina up into his arms and began to follow Jim to the infirmary on the ship. Once there, he laid her down on a small bed. Suddenly, Gillium's small robots began to fill the room.

"I'll take care of her here," he said. "You two go repair the damages to the ship. I'll call you when she's ready."

"You can move her, Gillium?" Jim asked.

"Of course. Everything in this room is robotic. I can heal any wound that Melfina has sustained. Now, go repair the ship and I'll notify you when I'm done mending her wounds." Harry took one last look at Melfina, lying motionless except for her labored, shallow breathing. Harry pushed her hair from her face and smiled softly at her.

"I'll see you later," he whispered. He and Jim left the infirmary as Gillium began to scan Melfina for injuries.

* * *

After hours had passed, Gillium spoke over the intercom. 

"Harry, I'm done. You may check on Melfina if you wish." Harry's head darted up upon hearing the good news.

"Jim, do you want to come with me?" he asked.

"Naw, I'll give you two some time alone. I've gotta work on repairs anyway. I'll visit her later."

"Okay." Harry ran full speed toward the infirmary. When he arrived the doors slid open to reveal one of Gillium's robots hanging in front of him. "Hey, Gil. Is she awake?"

"She's waking up right now. She has a few small cuts from the glass, but nothing that will be permanent. She does have a bruised ankle from her sudden drop and she has a broken rib from the support column that hit her in the chest. She's lucky that it she isn't dead, but she'll be fine in a few weeks."

"Thanks. I'm gonna go see her."

"Okay, Harry," Gillium said as he moved along his beam away from Harry. Harry walked towards Melfina and sat by her bedside. She was still unclothed, but her chest was wrapped in bandages and her sheets were pulled up past her abdomen. Harry rubbed her face as she woke from her unconsciousness.

"Harry," she whispered in pain.

"Hey, cutie," he whispered back. "Are you okay?" Melfina winced in pain as Harry clutched her hand.

"I'm in a lot of pain. What happened to me?"

"You were hit by a beam. It's okay. Gillium said you would be fine in a few weeks."

"That's good to know. What happened to the pirates?"

"They're gone. Me and Jim destroyed their ship after you were knocked out. We're still in space, by the way. Jim said that we don't know where we are without you, so we sent out a distress call to ships in the region. We're going to follow one back to Heifong when we get help. Until then, we're stuck out here."

"At least I'm stuck with you, Harry," Melfina said smiling through her pain.

"Hey, did you get my gift that I left for you?" he asked.

"Yes, I did!" she said. "It was so great. I've forgotten to tell you thank you for it."

"You're welcome, Mel. I'll show you some of the bands when we get home, okay?"

"Okay, Harry. I'm really tired, so can I get some sleep?"

"Sure. I just wanted to check on you. If you need anything, just let me know."

"Thank you, Harry." Harry leaned toward her and gave her a soft kiss. After he broke their kiss, he placed her hand on her chest and walked toward the door.

"I love you," he said as he blew her a kiss.

"Me too, Harry," she said back. Melfina slowly fell to sleep as the sliding doors closed, obstruting Harry from her view. She didn't know when they would be found, but she knew that, until then, she would be with Harry through it all.

* * *

_Okay, you know what to do. Tell me what I misspell. Sorry it took me forever to write this. Gotta go. And July, I'll try to find time to read your fic. Sorry I haven't gotten to it already, but I have refrianed from reading fics until this was done. Once uploading this story, just cut the cord to your mouse. You won't need to leave, will you?_


	8. The Painkiller

_And now, a disclaimer! You know what I'm gonna say. Let's just get on with the story, which is kind of a part two!_

_

* * *

_

Three days had passed since Harry, Melfina, and Jim left on their job, and everyone seemed a little tense. Gene awoke for the third day in a row to find Aisha sitting in front of her favorite game and Suzuka reading the novel that she had bought when Harry moved in. After opening a soft drink, he took a seat by Aisha and kicked his feet onto the coffee table.

"Hey," Gene asked, "Has anyone heard from Jim and the others?"

"No, Gene," Suzuka replied. "We haven't heard anything. Do you think they're in trouble?"

"Well, according to Jim, the job was supposed to take three days at max. He said that the ship would have to go slow for it to hold the payload. But I'm starting to wonder if MacDougall tried something."

"Give it a rest, Gene," Aisha said, interrupting his sentence. "We heard enough 'MacDougall this' and 'MacDougall that' for one week. Let it go."

"I thought you said you would help me look out for Melfina. Remember? We can't trust Harry around her with the way that he used to be. We all agreed that, at any one time, one of us would be watching Harry or Melfina, and defintely watching when he was near her."

"We're not breaking that promise, Gene," Suzuka calmly stated as she continued to read her book.

"Yeah, you are! We let him get on a ship with her."

"Jim is with them, and, if I recall, he promised that he would look after her, too."

"Yeah, well I'm still nervous. I'm gonna call Jim and see what's taking so long. If we don't get an answer, then we're going to find them." Gene walked over to the videophone and began to program it to communicate with ships. Once reconfigured, he began to contact the Outlaw Star.

* * *

Three days. Three days. Those words echoed though the minds of Jim and Harry just as the words 'two days' had the day before. The ship still was in dire need of professional repair, but they managed to get some of the systems back online. They were working on no sleep and very little food. The majority of their supplies went to trying to keep Melfina comfortable and to prevent her from becoming worse. She was finally able to sit upright in her bed and eat what Harry made for her. It was becoming very clear that no one was answering their distress call. One problem could have been that they couldn't accept transmissions, they could only send them. Harry stepped onto the bridge, hoping to find Jim there. When he realized that no one was there, he walked toward Jim's seat. Suddenly, a hand popped it's way out from under Jim's seat. Harry pulled his caster and aimed it at the mysterious appendage. 

"What the hell?" Harry screamed.

"Hey, it's just me," Jim said from underneath the seat. "I'm trying to get communications back up. Get in my seat and begin downloading the program I set up when I tell you to." Harry jumped into Jim's position on the ship and found the diagnostics menu. When Jim gave the signal, Harry began downloading the program. Once completed, Jim crawled out from under the seat and took his position on the Outlaw Star. After making sure that the systems were working properly, he saw that they were recieving a call.

"Jim, were getting a transmission!" Harry said.

"All right! Now to get out of here."

"Tell them that Mel's hurt and we'll need rescue equipment, okay?"

"Sure, Harry," Jim said as he activated the transmission. As he opened the viewscreen, they noticed that the call was ... not from Gene?

"Jim," Fred Lowe said in his usually giddy manner, "How are you, my young man?"

"Um ... hi, Fred. We're not doing that good right now. We're glad you called."

"What seems to be putting you 'down in the dumps'?" he asked.

"We got into a huge fight with another ship and we took heavy damage. And worst of all, Melfina has been hurt badly. We need a tow ship to take the Outlaw Star to a station for repairs and supplies for Melfina's injuries."

"My word, Jim. Of course I'll help. I'll call as soon as I cut transmission with you. By the way, the reason that I called was because Gene said that he couldn't reach you. He also told me that you had a MacDougall brother with you. I said that he must be kidding, but it looks like he was right. Anyways, I'll be sure to send the ship and the things you'll need to get Melfina back to normal."

"Thank you so much, Fred," Jim replied. "Hey! Is Gene on there?"

"Why, yes, he is. I put him on hold, but I'll connect you two while I make the necessary calls for the ship. He doesn't have to pay me back, but if he wants to it would be much appreciated," he said, very sly.

"Sure. Sure."

"Well, bye, Jim." With that, Gene took Fred's place on the screen and began looking at Jim and Harry.

"Jim," Gene said, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"The Kei pirates tricked us. They were after Melfina, but me and Harry took care of them. The ship is heavily damaged, but Fred said he was going to send a ship." After Jim was finished, Gene looked behind Jim to see Melfina's chamber, shattered and bent. He immediately became horrified at its appearance.

"What happened to Melfina!" he screamed.

"She's hurt, Gene. Really hurt," Jim said sadly. "In our battle, a support beam crashed into the chamber and broke one of her ribs. She okay, but we're keeping her in her room to rest."

"Jim, who was driving the ship?"

"Harry was. You wouldn't wake up, and if you did, then there's a chance that Melfina wouldn't be hurt."

"You're blaming me? Blame Harry! He shouldn't have been driving the damn thing!" Gene shouted.

"Hey, keep it down, Gene," Aisha screamed in the background. "I can't hear my game!"

"How dare you blame me!" Harry screamed. "I would never intentionally put Melfina in any danger, unlike you've done countless times!"

"Me? Put her in danger? You've done worse than I have! You've hit her!" Harry grew angry yet sad at the same time. He hated to be reminded of that time. He had changed, but the only one who seemed to notice that was Melfina herself.

"I can't deny that," Harry said softly. "But I've changed! You can't say that! All you can say is that you weren't there for her when she needed you!"

"Are you kidding me! I've protected her from everything! Pirates, outlaws, even perverts like you!" Gene said while pointing at Harry.

"I said keep it down, you moron!" Aisha screamed once more.

"I'm a pervert! If I had a wong for every time you've slept with some whore, I could buy this ship from you!" Harry and Gene continiued to exchange verbal blows as Jim grew more and more tense.

"Guys, calm down," Jim said."We've got to think about what's most important here, and that's Melfina, right?" Harry calmed down almost instantly. Gene still was ready to shoot an insult in Harry's direction.

"Jim's right," Harry said. "All that you need to know is that Fred said he'd send a ship with the things that Mel needs. Hopefully, we'll be back at the shop soon." Gene had finally calmed down.

"Fine. But I swear, MacDougall, if you try one thing to her, you'll regret it."

"Like I'm gonna try anything! She means everything to me, Gene!"

"Please," Gene said. "You'd probably rape her the first chance you got!" Harry clenched his fist and began looking at Gene like he could kill him.

"You bastard!" Harry hit the screen as he screamed. His rage was almost unsuppressable. Harry wanted revenge for what he said about him, and knew how to do it.

"Hey, Aisha," Harry said loudly.

"What!" Aisha screeched back.

"Gene just called you an 'insane beast woman'!" Aisha turned around from her seat, fire in her eyes, and began to charge Gene as he turned around to see her headed his way.

"You jerk!" she screamed.

"Aisha! No!" Gene screamed as he was tackled into the video phone, disconnecting it from it's transmission. Harry calmed down greatly when the call was over. He turned to a very worried Jim.

"I'm sorry I acted that way, Jim," Harry said in remorse. "It's just that I get very protective when people talk about her like that. You know I wouldn't hurt her, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Jim replied. "Look, you need to calm down."

"I am calm."

"I know, but you need to avoid work for a little while. Go visit Melfina. I know that would be good for you."

"Can you do all the repairs yourself?"

"We can't do all the repairs even if we worked together. I'll do the important stuff. You take care of her." Harry wanted to stay and help Jim, but he was compelled, as usual, to see his beauty's face once more.

"Fine," Harry responded. "I'll go check on her." Harry walked down the halls until he arrived outside of Melfina's room. As he entered the room, he noticed her on her side, still sleeping. Harry quietly pulled a chair over to her side and began to check her for signs of fever. After he was satisfied that she was okay, he grabbed her hand and gently rubbed it as he watched her roll over toward him. Melfina slowly opened one eye and then both when she saw Harry.

"Hey there, Mel," Harry said in a whisper.

"Harry," Melfina said. "Why are you whispering?"

"Um ... no reason. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling very well. I still have some pain, but it has almost subsided. How are repairs going?"

"Good. We got the signal working again and contacted Fred Lowe of all people. He said that he's got ships coming this way and we should be home soon." Melfina sighed softly when Harry told her the good news.

"That's nice. Did the others call? They're probably worried."

"Yeah, ... um ... they called, but ...uh ... me and Gene kind of got into a fight."

"A fight! Over what?"

"Over ... um ... over you," he said, embarrassed over the way he had spoken to Gene. The words that Gene had said to him were still stinging his mind. He had to believe that he would never do to her what Gene said he would.

"Oh, Harry. Why do you always try to stick up for me? I don't need, nor do I want, two people that I care for to hate each other because of me. I don't want it, Harry." Melfina began to slowly cry. Harry was feeling bad, because he knew why she cried. He had made her cry, something he swore that he would never do again. He felt horrible. He felt like he did when he saw Melfina with Gene so long ago. He felt like dying.

"Melfina. I'm sorry. I really am," he said as he cradled her head and wiped her tears away. "It's just that you mean so much to me. I have to stick up for you when people say bad things about you. If I didn't, then I wouldn't love you."

"Someone was saying things about me?" she asked, still being consoled by Harry. He wanted to tell her that Gene had said all sorts of evil, hateful things about her, but he couldn't lie to her.

"It wasn't so much things about you as it was things about how I feel about you. Gene did say that I didn't love you and things like that, but I ignored them." Melfina pulled herself from Harry's comforting embrace and laid her head back upon her pillow.

"I'm glad you had such self control."

"Um, yeah. We both kind of said some mean things to each other, but, if you want, I'll apologize to him."

"That's good, Harry," Melfina said smiling. "You've changed so much over the last few days. It's like you've become a better man. I'm loving the new Harry." Harry couldn't help but show his joy when she said that.

"Aww, I'm so glad that you're happy," he said as he leaned toward Melfina and hugged her tightly. Melfina whinced in pain when Harry's embrace became tighter, causing him to quickly break his hold and become worried. "Melfina, are you okay!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You've got a lot of strength, Harry," she said as she rubbed her chest where her rib was broken.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he said quickly, not being able to believe that he had hurt her.

"It's okay. It was just an accident. Things like that happen. Besides, I know it was out of love. You didn't mean it."

"You're sure that you're okay?" he asked, running his hand through her hair.

"Yes. I'm fine. Harry, you're getting worried over something very insignificant. Just relax." Harry took a deep breath and looked at her once more.

"Do you want to sleep a little longer?"

"No thanks. I'm very hungry, though."

"Wait here. I'll make you anything that you want."

"Whatever we have that won't use up too much food. I know you and Jim must be so hungry. Just make me whatever you want." Harry didn't want to make a decision like that for her, but if she wanted it, then Harry was going to make sure that she got it.

"I'll think of something. Don't worry," he replied while turning towards the door in his seat. Suddenly, he stopped. The words. The words kept hitting him again. What Gene had said was too much for him to think about. 'You've done worse than I have! You've hit her!' No words had ever had that impact on him. He never wanted to remember that day, and now it was the only thing that could be seen in his mind. Melfina, on the ground. His hand, that robotic growth from his body, clenched tightly in pure anger. 'Why can't I make you understand!' She did understand, but he still wanted to erase the memory. There was something he had to do to forget that it ever happened. "Melfina," he said as he turned back around to her. "Is it okay if I tell you something?"

"Sure," she said in eagerness, not noticing the remorse flowing through Harry. "What is it?"

"Well, remember when we first met at the shop? I had the roses and all that."

"Yes, I remember." Melfina frowned upon that recollection of that day. She knew what had happened just as well, if not better, than Harry did. "What did you want to say about it, Harry?"

"Um ... Remember when I ... hurt you?" Melfina's look changed from distain to sadness. She never wanted to think of that incident ever again, either.

"I ... um ... I remember." Melfina turned away from Harry quickly and curled up as much as her weakened body would allow her to. "I don't want to talk about it Harry."

"Melfina, I just wanted to say ... I'm sorry that I hurt you so long ago. I can't think of a day that went by since then when that action hasn't haunted me. It hurt me so much to think of what I did to you."

"You don't think that it hurt me, too!" Melfina said loudly. "It hurt me more, Harry! It's hurt me since that day! I can't think of one time when I've thought about you when I haven't had to hold back the pain of remembering that!" Melfina was beginning to lose her breath. She had never talked to anyone like this before.

"I know it hurt you," Harry answered calmly. "I've been trying to cover it up for so long, but I've realized that the only way to kill that feeling is to expose it. That's why ... I'm asking if you would forgive me for what I did." Melfina slowly rolled back around. Her face was noticibly red from the stress she was under thinking about Harry's actions. She slowly grabbed Harry's hand and clutched it with both of hers.

"Harry, you know that I forgive you. I couldn't hold feelings inside me that were that hurtful for you. The past is the past. Let's move on. And I'm sorry that I screamed at you."

"Don't apologize, Mel. I kinda deserved that after all the crap that I did to you guys before. Anyways, I'm glad that we can start from a new beginning, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Melfina said with a large smile. "I'm glad."

"Are you still hungry?" Harry asked, remembering that she had wanted some food.

"I guess. Don't forget, whatever you want to make for me." Harry rose from his seat and walked toward the door.

"You're getting healthy foods. I don't know what I'd do if you were eating junk food when you're recovering."

"At least get something that tastes good!" she said, hoping he'd hear her. Harry pretended that he didn't, though.

"What's that? The doors are closing, see," he said as he pointed to the closing doors in front of him. They soon shut tight and blocked him from Melfina's sight and her voice.

"Nothing bitter or sour!" Soon, she realized that he could no longer hear her. She knew he wouldn't make anything unpleasant, but liked the idea of playing around with him as she had just done. As Harry stood outside the door still and Melfina rolled over in her bed, they both had the satisfaction of knowing that a burden that had plagued them for so long was finally gone.

* * *

Gene saw Aisha rushing him and tried to avoid her attack, but failed as usual. He was knocked into the video phone and disconnected from the ship. Aisha began to claw at him as he tried to fight back, pushing her face and trying to poke her eyes. Suzuka, noticing the screaming and fighting, rose from her seat and walked towards the two of them. She hit Aisha over the head with her sword, causing her to fall off of Gene. Aisha began screaiming at Suzuka. 

"If you do that one more time, I'm gonna ..."

"Do what?" Suzuka said. "Try to hurt me ... and fail?" Aisha gritted her teeth and stormed out of the door, slamming it behind her while muttering things about Gene. Gene, after getting back on his feet, walked back to the couch.

"Thanks, Suzuka," he said, almost forgetting his arguement with Harry. "She looks like she could've ripped my face off."

"I think she was going to." Suzuka remembered that there was something that she needed to bring up to Gene's attention. If she was ever going to do it, this was the perfect time. "Gene, I need to speak to you for a moment, if now's a good time."

"Yeah, now's fine," he said, still rubbing his red hair to try to calm his bump he took from Aisha. "Just let me sit down before you start talking." He and Suzuka walked toward the seats as Gene fell on the couch and Suzuka calmly sat in her favorite chair. Gene grabbed the drink that Aisha luckily didn't knock over.

"So," he said as he took another sip of the soda, "What's up?"

"It's about Melfina and Harry," Suzuka said. She didn't have any problems getting to the point. Gene's eyes grew larger as he sat upright to listen to Suzuka more clearly.

"What about that psycho?"

"Melfina has told me something that you might find very interesting."

"What is it? If that bastard hurt her ..."

"No, no. Nothing like that," she said quickly to calm Gene down. "She's fine. In fact she says that she's never felt this good."

"Well," Gene said, finally calm, "It's good to know that she's okay. She had been acting a little tense over the last few months."

"Yes, but do you know what made her feel better?"

"No, but whatever it is must be a good thing, right, Suzuka?"

"It was Harry MacDougall," she told Gene. He immediatly crushed the still full can of soda in his hand in shock, not caring that it now covered his hand and part of the floor. He couldn't believe that he would make her happy.

"Great. Next thing you're gonna do is tell me she's in love with him, right?" he said sarcastically as he put his head toward his knees. Little did he know that that was exactly what she was going to say.

"Why yes, Gene. She is." Gene's face quickly rose up with hatred for Harry. "Did she alrerady tell you?"

"Of course she didn't tell me! What the hell is she thinking! I thought that we were together!"

"Well, she doesn't. Melfina has told me that she's looking for someone who can stay with her no matter what. I don't mean to be rude, but it doesn't look like you can do that."

"What do you mean! Of course I can!" Gene was getting mad.

"You can't, Gene! You've pushed her away from you, you barely know she's alive except when something like this happens, and she already knows that you've been with other women behind her back. Please don't tell me that she's better off with you." Gene looked down at the ground, knowing that he didn't deserve to be with her, but he couldn't stand the fact that Melfina wanted to be with Harry.

"I'm not the best guy for her, I know. But Harry is a pervert! He's probably got something up his sleeve to make sure that she stays with him. Do you wanna see Melfina be assaulted by that freak, cause I don't!"

"Gene, if Harry wanted to take Melfina and hurt her, he's had more than one perfect opportunity to do so. After watching him and his motions around her, I must say that he is what he says he is, and that's in love with her. I want the best for her and so do you, right?" Gene still was frozen in guilt and shock.

"Yeah," he whispered. "I do want that."

"Well, she's come to me to tell you something."

"What?" he said sheepishly.

"That she's told Harry that she loves him. Apparently, he didn't go completely psycho like you thought he would, and he says he can wait to be close with her. So, to put it bluntly, I guess that they're dating." Gene knew that there would be no talking Melfina out of this decision. Whenever she put her heart into something, it was impossible to get her away from it. Gene had finally faced his nightmare, she wanted Harry.

"If that's the way she wants it, then fine. All I really care about is that she gets home and that he doesn't hurt her," he said as he got comfortable on the couch again.

"At least tell me this, Gene. You have noticed that Harry has been a great help around the place, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, look at it like this. When you first met me, you thought I was nothing but a murderous assassin and I looked at you as a dumb punk. But look, I've come to know you people as my friends and I even consider you to be a true outlaw. I think this works the same way with Harry. We're always looking over our shoulder with him, but I think he'll become a great help, and who knows, maybe you two will be great friends." Gene gave her a slight smirk.

"Don't push things that quick," he said as he got up and walked to the kitchen sink. He washed the sticky, dried-up soda off of his hand and then made his way back to the couch. "Maybe I should at least apologize to him for what I said. Aw, I'll do it if he brings it up." He then began flipping through the channels as Suzuka gave a small smile behind her book she was reading. Gene still didn't trust Harry completely, but there was a small glimmer of hope in there.

* * *

Back on the ship, Jim had been working without rest for 22 hours. He was tripping over tools, falling to sleep while standing up, and loosing his focus. As Harry walked back onto the bridge, he saw Jim still at work on programs. He walked over to him and placed his hand on Jim's shoulder. 

"Hey, Jimmy," Harry said quietly, "What are you still doing working?"

"I've gotta keep working until the ships that Fred sent get here," he said with a very large yawn. "It's gotta be done." Harry showed great concern on his face for Jim's current state.

"I don't care about that, man. You need sleep. Let me take over. I'll do all the work since I've been taking a break to talk to Mel."

"Fine," Jim said, still worn out and fatigued. "Here's a checklist of all the work that needs to be done." He handed Harry a large clipboard flilled to the top with papers. Harry grew a little worried.

"We still have to do all of this?" he asked, totally stupified.

"Yeah, now goodnight." Jim stumbled down the hall to his room as Harry watched him walk away.

"See ya later, Jim," Harry said back. He immediately began going over the checklist and tried to do his best to work through the problems that Jim had found on the ship. After he had been working for about two hours, he noticed that they were recieving a transmission. Harry got into Gene's seat and accessed the communication to reveal a man whom he had never seen.

"Is this the Outlaw Star?" the man asked.

"Yes, it is. Are you the guys Fred sent?" Harry asked eagerly.

"That's us. He says you got someone on there that need medical attention, right?"

"Yeah. Is it okay if I bring her over?"

"Sure. We'll connect the ships, bring you guys over, then hook up this baby and tow her to a station." Harry couldn't help but smile. They were finally getting out of there.

"Great! Where is the nearest station, by the way?" Harry asked the ship's pilot.

"It's Blue Heaven, I think." Even better! Harry had been to Blue Heaven a few times, so it wouldn't be a strange place for them.

"Okay," Harry said back, "We can't move the ship at all, so you're going to have to hook us up."

"No problem. Just get everyone at the airlock and I'll see you guys in few minutes."

"Thanks again, sir," Harry told him.

"You're very welcome, man. Ending trasmission." The pilot disconnected the trasmission as Harry ran back through the hallway to get everyone. He entered Jim's room first, almost running over Jim who was still walking, zombie-like, to his bed.

"Ji .. Whoa!" He stopped before running into him. "Come on. We've gotta go!"

"What now?" Jim asked, just wanting sleep.

"The ship's here. We've got to get Mel and get onboard. Now hurry!" He grabbed Jim's hand and began draging him to Melfina's room.

"I don't care if the ship is here. I'm tired," Jim mumbled.

"I'll let you sleep until New Year's Day if you just help me get Melfina to that airlock."

"Fine." Jim ripped his hand out of Harry's grip and followed Harry the rest of the way to Melfina's bedroom. When they entered her room, they noticed that she was trying to sit up in her bed, but still having some difficulty.

"Melfina," Harry said. "What are you doing?"

"I was kind of uncomfortable," she replied through her labored breaths. "I'm just trying to find a nice spot."

"You won't need to," he said grabbing her hand and smiling. "The ship's that Fred sent are here. We're going to take you over there where they can help you." Melfina had a worried look on her face despite the good news.

"Um, what's wrong with Jim?" Harry turned around to see Jim on the floor, asleep. Harry picked Jim up and lightly slapped his face. Jim began to wake up and scream.

"Stop doing that!" he screamed at Harry. "I'm awake!"

"Good," Harry said. "Now help me carry Melfina to the airlock." Harry and Jim wrapped Melfina's arms around their necks and helped her onto her foot that wasn't sprained. Slowly, they began to walk to the point on the ship where they were to meet Fred's friends. The doors opened to reveal the man Harry had talked to and two more men who were carrying a thin, rolling bed for Melfina.

"Is she the one who's hurt?" the man asked.

"Yes," Harry replied. "Should we just lay her on it?"

"Yep. We'll put her into stasis once she's on our ship. It should completely heal her in no less than a day." Harry picked Melfina up into his arms and set her down onto the stretcher. Quickly, the two men beside her wheeled the stretcher back into their ship as Harry, Jim, and the unknown man followed them to an infirmary. Once the two men entered with Melfina, the doors shut and locked, blocking Harry and Jim from entering. The man then turned to them.

"I'm sorry that I haven't gotten to introduce myself. The name's Theo. Fred already told me who you two are, so you don't have to go though the trouble."

"Yeah," Jim mumbled, "Tell me, where's the bedrooms? I'm so tired."

"First door on your left," Theo replied. "You look like you need the sleep anyway." Jim began walking to his room as if he didn't even hear the comment Theo had made.

"I'm going to sleep," Jim said in his daze. "Goodnight, guys." He entered his room as the doors automatically shut behind him." Harry then remembered that Melfina was still in the next room.

"So," he asked Theo, "What are they doing to her?"

"Beats me, but if it's anything like what's happened to us guys before, she'll be in a stasis chamber all day. It's gonna pump her full of something that's supposed to speed up her recovery system. I don't really know **how** it works, I just know that it **does** work." Soon, the two men came out of the room.

"She's in suspended animation right now. You're probably not gonna see her until tomorrow," one of the two men said to Harry. Harry put his head down. He wanted to see her so badly, but he knew that she need her rest.

"Well, can you at least tell me where my room is?" he asked Theo.

"Yeah, it's right next to Jim's." Suddenly they felt the ship begin to shake slightly. "Looks like we're pulling your ship now. But yeah, you're probably tired, too."

"I'm beyond tired. Thanks again for saving us."

"No problem. Fred's a good friend of mine, and his friends are my friends. Well, I'll let ya sleep."

"Thanks," Harry said as he walked into his room. Once inside, he noticed that it was essentially a barren room except for the bed in the corner. He crawled inside and tried to fall asleep, but all he could think about was Melfina. He tried to block all the thoughts from entering his mind, but she was the only one that he kept thinking about. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. _Oh, Mel. I can't sleep when I don't know what's happening to you. _In fact, he didn't sleep the whole night. When morning had come, he was still staring at the top of his room, worried and wondering when he would be able to see her. Harry had gotten out of bed and began to walk down the halls. He had to find Melfina. As Harry turned left, he ran into Theo again.

"Whoa, Harry," he said in shock. "I was just coming to find you."

"What about!" he asked desperately. "Is Melfina okay?"

"She's still recovering, but you can go see what they're doing to her if ya want." Harry followed Theo to the infirmary, anxious to see her, but also worried of how he might see her. Once the doors opened, he saw an almost completely white room. It was vacant of people, probably because most of them were still asleep at this time. Harry's eyes widened as he looked to the far side of the room. There, in a large chamber similar to that on the Outlaw Star, was Melfina. She was suspended in a green liquid and completely motionless. Harry slowly walked over to the chamber, saddened that Melfina was in the state that she was. He placed one hand on her chamber, not caring about the fact that, this time, nothing was concealed.

"Is she able to comunicate with people yet or not?" Harry asked Theo.

"From what they told me, she's completely unconscious. That liquid is being inhaled by her and going throughout her system to speed up her recovery. She should be out for about ... oh ... seven more hours. Oh! I forgot to tell you that we've made it to Blue Heaven."

"Already!" Harry said, turning around. "That was fast."

"Yeah. But this is a fast ship. Anyways, Jim's already up, so if you guys wanna go hang out and stuff, we'll look out for her here." Harry was very apprehensive about leaving Melfina alone on a ship filled with guys he'd never seen before. "Hey, if ya don't wanna go cause of her, I understand, man. But just remember, if she's in my care, nothing's gonna happen." Harry still didn't like the sound of that. To him, Melfina was always his responsibility. He wanted to be the one to look after her. But he knew Jim would drag him away eventually, so he might as well go.

"Alright. Who knows, maybe I can take my mind off of this whole thing," he stated. Harry turned back to Melfina's body, floating helplessly in the capsule as air bubbles left her mouth and nose. He gave her a small smile. Harry left the room and turned back one more time to look at Melfina. "I'll see ya soon, baby." The doors closed in front of him as Jim turned the corner to notice him.

"Harry," he said loudly as he ran towards him, "How's Melfina?"

"She's fine. She's just resting right now, but they said that she'll be fine in a few hours. In the meantime, you wanna go check out the station?"

"Yeah. It seems like there's things we need to get," Jim told Harry while going over another checklist which looked like it had just been written ten seconds ago. "For one, caster shells. You used up all the ones I had when we got ambushed."

"Wait a minute! You're telling me that you only brought** two** shells with you!"

"Well, we were in a rush, okay?" Jim replied. "Anyways, it's still gonna be really hard to find them on a station. But the good thing is the Outlaw Star is getting repairs here, so we should be going home when Melfina wakes up. And I got the repairs at a major discount."

"How in the world did you get a discount repair job on a station!" Harry asked, almost not believing what he had just heard. Jim began to show a clever little smile.

"Oh, it was nothing. I just know the repair guys," Jim told Harry. "Now let's go." Harry and Jim left the ship, leaving Melfina to recover from her wounds. Harry figured that the only way he could get her horrible condition off of his mind was to hang out with the one guy he knew, besides Ron, who he had fun with.

* * *

It was almost dusk. The sun was near the far side of Heifong as Suzuka shifted her seating to allow just the right amount of light to hit her book. She was almost done with it, after only reading it for a few weeks. Taking a small pause from her reading, she took a small sip of her herbal tea near her side before continuing. Gene had just come downstairs from his room and began watching the tv to see if anything new had happened on the local news. Suddenly, he noticed that they were reciveing a call on the beat-up video phone. Suzuka looked up from her novel to see Gene walking toward it. Gene picked up the receiver as an image of Fred Lowe appeared on the screen. 

"Hi, Gene!" Fred spouted off in his happy manner. "How are you today?"

"Hey, Freddy. I'm doing fine, I guess. What's this about?"

"Well, I'm just calling to inform everyone there that I've gotten word that Jim and his friends have been picked up by my crew and they're safe and sound."

"That's great!" Gene replied. "Do you know where they are?"

"They should be at the nearest station, which would probably be Blue Heaven. Jim just called me and gave me all the details."

"Does he know how Melfina is doing? What happened to her?"

"Didn't he tell you when I put you two through yesterday?" Fred asked in wonder.

"No. We ... um ... kind of got disconnected."

"Oh. Anyways, she had some chest injures and a badly hurt ankle, but she's in one of those healing devices that were all hearing about now. I ordered one overnight for them. It's top-of-the-line! She and the dynamic duo should be there in about a day." As he was finished talking, Aisha walked back in the door from her day on the town.

"Hey everyone!" she cried, which was her usual greeting.

"Keep it down, Aisha!" Gene screamed as he turned around to her. "I'm on the phone with Fred."

"You shut up, Gene! I'm already mad with you anyway!"

"Whatever," he mumbled. "So I guess everything's okay with them, Fred."

"Yeah," Fred replied. "Oh, there was one thing I was supposed to say before I hung up, but I can't remember it."

"Really? What was it?"

"Well, how should I know what it is when I can't remember it! All I know is that Harry said it was very urgent."

"Harry said it?"

"Yes. It was something very peculiar and strange. Oh! I remember! It was for Aisha." Gene turned around in his seat again to see Aisha just sitting on the couch and grabbing the remote control.

"Aisha!" Gene yelled, "Fred has something to tell you." Grumbling and complaining, she made her way to the phone, angered that she had been pulled away from the screen.

"What is it," she said in a complaining voice.

"Harry told me to tell you that he's heard Gene call you a 'hairball-spitting vermin'. I don't know of what importance that is, but he just wanted me to tell you. Bye now!" Fred spouted off before cutting his transmission. Aisha quickly grabbed Gene by his shirt and picked him up off of his feet, giving him an evil yet happy smile.

"I'm gonna enjoy this, Starwind," she whispered through her clenched teeth. "Start begging."

"Great," Gene sighed.

* * *

Hours had passed since Harry and Jim had spent time on Blue Heaven. Finally, after a long day of relaxing, they returned to Theo's ship. Their immediate first stop was to check on Melfina. Both of them didn't carry a lot of money with them. Almost all of the wong they had went toward paying for the repairs. Harry did use the little change they had to buy Melfina some roses and a small card that they had both signed. Harry stepped into the infirmary first, followed by Jim, to see Melfina being helped out of the top of the chamber by two female nurses. Once she noticed them, and noticed the fact that she wasn't wearing anything, she panicked. 

"Guys!" she said, trying to cover herself as Harry and Jim quickly looked away to give her privacy, "Can you come back in a few minutes?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure," Harry said, slightly embarrassed, "Come on, Jim." He grabbed Jim's arm and quickly dragged him out of the room into the hallway. Once there, Harry calmed down. "Maybe we should just find her room and put these there."

"Yeah. Good idea," Jim said. "Anyways, I'll be on the Outlaw Star. I think the repairs should be done so put the flowers in her room on the ship."

"Can you do it for me Jim? Like a surprise when she goes in there. I want to be here to greet her."

"Okay," Jim said as he took the huge vase of flowers from Harry and walked towards the exit. "I'll see you two later tonight."

"See ya," Harry replied to Jim. He waited outside the infirmary for what seemed like forever. _What could be taking her this long? She looked fine when I walked in there. Oh well, it'll definitely be worth the wait._ He wanted so badly for her to walk out of that room. He wanted even more to walk in there and hold her close. After only a few minutes had passed, yet it felt like an eternity, Melfina walked out of the room wearing her usual attire. Harry, bursting at the seems with emotion, grabbed her in a tight hug and picked her up off of the ground. "Melfina! Oh baby, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said chuckling. "Just look." Harry put her down on the ground and she showed Harry that she was perfectly fine. There wasn't anything wrong with her. "See, I'm completely healed. There's nothing to worry about."

"I wasn't worrying. I knew you'd be okay," he told her.

"Please. You were checking on me every second on the Outlaw Star."

"Okay, so you're right. Anyways, we've gotta go. The ship's ready from what Jim told me." Harry and Melfina both left the ship and walked through the station to the Outlaw Star. Once inside, they found Jim at the controls. "Jim, are we ready to blast off?"

"Yeah, Harry. We are." Jim turned around to see Melfina, beaming and perfectly healed. "Melfina! Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, Jim," she said. "Don't worry about me. Let's just get ready and go home." Harry crawled into Gene's seat as Melfina emerged in her newly repaired chamber."All systems green."

"I've already cleared us with the station, Harry," Jim said, "So we can leave any time." Just then, they noticed that they were receiving a transmission. Harry activated the call.

"Hey guys," Theo said from onboard his ship. "I couldn't find you guys onboard my ship so I thought you were about to leave."

"Yeah, we are," Harry said smiling. "Thank you once again for helping us with everything. Is there anything we can do to pay you back?"

"Nah. Fred said he'd pay us, cause we technically work for him. Well, you guys have a safe trip."

"You, too." Harry then cut the transmission as he pulled the Outlaw Star out of the station and, this time, launched it correctly toward Heifong.

* * *

Back at the shop, it had been two days since Fred's call. Everyone still was waiting anxiously for the guys to return from Blue Heaven. Suzuka was just finishing the novel while Gene passed time playing video games with Aisha, who kept beating him at them. 

"Again?" Gene asked in defeat as he lost for the tenth time in a row.

"Ha ha! You're just practice for that idiot MacDougall!" she spouted off.

"That idiot who?" a voice said. Aisha and Gene turned toward the door as Suzuka poked her eyes over her book to see Harry, Melfina, and Jim standing at the door. Melfina was carrying the roses she had found in her room, while Jim was carrying a large stack of papers that he dropped in Gene's lap once he walked over to him.

"Jim! Melfina! You guys are okay!" Gene said ecstatic. "What are these, Jim?"

"Repair bills!" he shouted. "We have to pay this to Blue Heaven with our reward money! We're blowing through it so fast that I don't know if we'll be able to keep ourselves out of the red for long!"

"Aw, don't worry about it," Gene said, laid-back as usual, "At least you've got your health."

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure that it's because of you that Melfina almost didn't have hers," Jim shot back.

"Speaking of Melfina, are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, Gene," she replied. "Harry and Jim took great care of me, and now I don't have a scratch."

"That's good. Well, I guess me and Jim have paperwork to go over. Come on." He grabbed the large stack of papers and followed Jim upstairs to his room. Once there, he quickly shut the door and locked it before switching his demeanor entirely. "Jim!" he said in a loud whisper, "What the hell happened on that ship?"

"What do you mean?" Jim said defensively.

"I mean with Melfina! Did that asshole try anything!"

"No. I couldn't believe it myself. He was completely normal. But, um, I did find something out while we were up there."

"Yeah, me too, Jim. You go first."

"Okay," Jim sighed. "Gene, Melfina's in love with Harry." Gene showed no emotion.

"Strange. That's what I was gonna tell you."

"Where did you find it out from, Gene."

"Suzuka. She verbally stabbed me trying to tell me how Harry's better for her cause he loves her or some crap. How did you find out?"

"Melfina told me." Gene finally showed emotion in the form of shock.

"What!" he loudly whispered again, "You mean she's **that **adamant about it?"

"Yeah. She said that she loves him and that nothing was gonna change her mind."

"Please don't tell me that they've had sex."

"No, they haven't. I asked. She said that if he can't wait, then she'll let him go. I think we should just still watch him. But I've gotta say, he may have won me over to his side already."

"Yeah it seems like he's doing that a lot, anyways." Gene opened the door to his room as he and Jim stepped outside. Jim went downstairs while Gene laid down on the one-person seat that was next to their large window. Jim couldn't find Harry or Melfina when he glanced into the living room. He slowly cracked open the door to Melfina's bedroom. He caught a glimpse of Melfina setting her vase of roses on her table next to her bed. Harry was standing right behind her, going through his backpack that he had left in her room. Melfina walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thanks a lot for the flowers, Harry. They're beautiful." Harry lightly kissed her on the lips as his response.

"I know. But something tells me that you're more beautiful than them." Melfina giggled at Harry's cute comment.

"Why do you love saying stuff like that?"

"Cause then I can say normal stuff again, like 'I love you'."

"I love you too, Harry." This time, Melfina leaned in for a kiss. After a longer, more passionite show of affection, she pulled away to look at him. "I'm starving. You want to order something to celebrate being back."

"Sure!" Harry said. "Let's go!" Harry burst out of the door and into Jim, knocking the blonde kid to the ground. "Jim! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, no problem. I heard something about food, is that right?"

"We are going to get something. What do you want?" Melfina asked.

"How about pizzas?" Jim suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Harry exclaimed. "I'll tell everyone." Harry ran into the living room where Suzuka and Aisha were still doing what they were doing when they arrived. "Hey, how does pizza sound everyone?" Aisha immediately paused her game and looked at Harry.

"Pizza is a great choice! But who's paying?"

"I've got an idea," Harry said as his eyes shifted from Aisha to the game controllers. Aisha instantly grabbed her controller and sat back on the couch. Harry grabbed another one and took his seat.

"Loser pays, right?" Aisha asked.

"Right," Harry replied.

* * *

"Sir," a voice said to a mysterious man in the shadows. "We recieved a disturbing report." 

"What is it?" the hidden man replied as he stepped toward the first man.

"We have recieved word that Pyrados was captured. Apparently the result of a raid." The man who had now shown himself widened his eyes in shock.

"What? Who did it! Who caught him?" he replied with a booming voice.

"Um ... some bounty hunters. We have identified one of them as 'Harry MacDougall', one of the famed MacDougall brothers."

"What? I thought Hazanko killed him?"

"Well, sir, even though we did keep a close watch on Hazanko, there really was no way for us to know what happened when he went into the Leyline."

"Hmm, I suppose you're right," the ominous man said, calming down. "My protege never quite did live up to his expectations, did he?"

"No, he wanted the Leyline all to himself, and look what happened," the first man replied.

"Don't forget, I want it all to myself, too. But I always come into situations better prepared."

"Well, you **are** the Tendo King. I wouldn't expect you to do otherwise."

"Yes. I'll be better prepared than that fool. Have you located the new location of the Leyline?"

"Why, yes. That's just what I have come to tell you."

"The girl too?"

"Yes. Apparently she is living with the MacDougall."

"Good. We'll be able to solve two problems at the same time. And I'll finally have the power of all the universe in my grasp!"

* * *

_Okay, it's taken me forever but I finally did it. Here's you're new chapter. I'm still planning the next few, so be wary. What is happening now? Well, if I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?_


	9. Tearing The Veil From Grace

_And thus, the one know as 'Atreyu' doesn't own Outlaw Star. Happy? I said it!_

_

* * *

_

Melfina opened her eyes slowly. She couldn't describe how she felt, she just knew that it was strange. She was staring out over what seemed to be the largest field of grass in the universe. No trees, no bushes, not a cloud in the sky, just grass flowing over the level ground with an occasional large hill. She realized that she was sitting on one of these large hills. She quickly looked around her for someone, anyone that she knew, but soon realized that she was alone in this incredibly beautiful desert. As she gazed outward toward the horizon, she started to become slightly afraid. _Where am I? _she wondered. _Where is everyone? How do I get out of here? _Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and quickly turned around to see who it was.

"Harry!" she said, finally relieved that she had seen someone she knew, much less loved.

"Hey, what are you getting worried about, Melfina?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. I just was scared because I don't know where I am," she said, referring to the unmissable field they where in.

"Who cares where we are. We're alone, and it's peaceful here." Harry leaned down and sat behind Melfina, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a relaxing position. As they both looked off into the distance, a gust of wind gently blew their hair into their faces. Melfina completely forgot about the fact that they didn't know where they were.

"This is great, isn't it, Harry?" she whispered, not wanting to disturb the silence anymore.

"Yeah. You don't know what I would have done for this moment in the past."

"But you won't have to. It's here now."

"Yeah, it is." Harry closed his eyes and soaked in the moment. Melfina felt like falling to sleep. The silence was so peaceful. Harry moved his face towards Melfina while tilting hers to face him. They both began to share an intimate gaze as more wind blew across them. Harry and Melfina closed their eyes almost simultaniously and began moving for a kiss. Melfina wondered why this was feeling strange, but tried to ignore it for the kiss. Her heart was beating faster the closer she got, but she wondered why she wasn't kissing him.

* * *

Melfina opened her eyes. She was lying in bed, staring at the wall to her room. The sound of a horrible rain storm could be heard from the thunder that always frightened her, except for today. She laid there motionless, no emotion visible in her face. _Great. Another dream._ Melfina couldn't help but be saddened that Harry wasn't there. It had been almost six months since he moved in, yet everything seemed to be moving so fast. Melfina and Harry knew by now that everyone else knew about their relationship. Gene was still taking it hard. Every chance he got to be alone with Melfina, he was trying to talk her out of dating Harry. Still, Melfina wouldn't hear it. Recently, she had even let Harry begin sleeping in the same bed as her, though she told Harry not to try anything funny, which he respected. They all got along well, Harry was loving his job with the guys, and business was incredibly high. Almost not a day went by when they weren't getting job offers. Harry had even used most of the money from their bigger jobs to buy a second ship! It looked a lot like the Shangri La, but lacked it's speed and grappler arms. He had really gotten it just because it had his favorite attribute, the ability to carry a Halcyon missile. Everything seemed to be going great for her life. That was until one month ago. 

The guys had gotten a deal for a massive cargo operation, which entitled them to move supplies from Centinel to Tenrei. Seeing as how it was an unbelieveably far distance between the planets, it was going to take them months to complete the job, but, as Jim always said with a good job, the pay was worth it. It would have made them rich, since the job was being paid for by the governments of the planets. Melfina didn't go with them because it was too dangerous and all the Outlaw Star had to do was follow Harry's ship, so there was no need for a navigator. They had already been gone one month and still Melfina felt like her heart had been shattered. She still remembered begging Harry not to leave her again. She didn't want him gone this quickly when he had just been there a few months. Melfina then wondered, maybe that was a dream too. She slowly raised her hand above her body before dropping it behind her, trying to feel if Harry was there. Her hand and arm came down on the bed sheets, making a light ruffling sound. Melfina began to sob immediately after her hand hit. Her face in her hands, she crawled into a ball and shook. _Harry! _she thought,_ Where are you, Harry! _She continued to reside in her sorrow for few more minutes before looking through her teary eyes at the clock. She thought that she should forget about them for right now and begin making food for everyone else that was still there. She slowly crawled out of the bed away from her door. She felt her foot hit something that was sticking out from under the bed. Puzzled, she pulled out what looked like a large photo album. She knew that Jim had been keeping photos from the years, but she never knew where he could put them, seeing as how his room was never that clean and Melfina never even bothered to step in there. Melfina sat back down on the bed and opened the album on her knees.

"Let's see what Jim's been keeping," she whispered to herself as she came across one of the few pictures she remembered. It was a photo of her, in the park, with Harry lightly rubbing the ice cream from a cone on her nose. The little bit of Melfina's face that was visible in the shot seemed scrunched up in pain. Melfina smiled as she thought back to that day.

* * *

"Man, I'm bored," Aisha said loudly. "We should go to the mall." 

"We are **not **going to the mall for the one millionth time, Aisha," Jim retorted. "We need some fresh air and so do you."

"I don't need this garbage! I need a joystick in my hand and MacDougall next to me so I can cream him."

"Please," Harry said, walking next to Aisha and Melfina, "You couldn't cream a block of cheese."

"What's that?" she screamed.

"Keep it down," Gene said. "I really don't feel like losing my hearing today, Aisha."

"Whatever," Aisha said while looking the other way. "I don't need this crap." She walked away from the gang and ran toward the city.

"Aisha!" Melfina called after her, "Come back!" She then sighed in failure. "Why does she always do that?"

"Because she's too active," Jim said. "Well, what do you guys wanna do?"

"I have an idea," Melfina said. "Let's go to the pond and look at the birds." Gene had a look on his face that showed that he really didn't want to do anything of that sort. Harry, upon noticing Gene's scowl, glared at him in anger as to imply that that was what they were going to do.

"Yeah, Melfina," Harry said, changing his expression for Melfina. "Let's do that. I'm sure Gene and Jim won't mind, right?" he said looking back at Gene.

"Well ... uh ... you see ..."

"Gene can't go," Jim said. "He said he'd get supplies for me." Gene let out a large sigh when Jim said that.

"Yeah, so I guess I'll see you guys at the shop, okay? Okay. Bye." Gene began running in the other direction when the opportunity finally arose. Harry still looked at Gene as he ran away, wondering how he even had the nerve to do something that rude.

"Whatever," Harry muttered under his breath. "Let's go check out the birds, Mel." Harry gently took Melfina's hand and led her to the pond. There was a bridge that stretched across it near it's center that Harry led Melfina onto. Jim followed shortly behind them, still disgusted over Gene's rude exit.

"I know he had to get the stuff, but you'd think he could have made a more graceful exit," Jim said.

"Don't worry about it," Harry said. "We're still having a good time, aren't we?"

"I am," Melfina said smiling at Harry before looking out over the pond near ther edge of the park. Jim pulled himself onto the railing and sat there while reaching into his pocket for something. It was a small camera. Jim began taking shots of the lake as Harry noticed Jim's actions.

"What are you doing, Jim?" Harry asked.

"I'm taking pictures. I've been hooked on it ever since we got that lame job where we had to photograph that dude."

"Why did we even take that job?" Harry said to himself, remembering a job that he **really** never wanted to remember again.

"Because, we're lucky to get jobs on Heifong, that's why," he said as he took another picture of some fish under the water. "If we didn't get even the bad jobs we would still be in debt to people like Fred."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Harry said as he gazed outward with Melfina. Melfina rested her head on Harry's shoulder as he stroked her hair. Harry looked to his right to see one of the many small ice cream vendors that littered the park daily. Harry was feeling very hungry anyway, so he thought he might as well go for a small snack. "Hey, Mel. Do you want some ice cream?" he said as he pointed to the small cart.

"Oh yeah! Let's get some!" Melfina said enthusiastically.

"Cool. Do you want any, Jim?"

"No thanks," Jim replied. "I'm not hungry right now."

"Okay, I'll go get it, Mel. Just wait here." Harry ran over to the ice cream vendor as Melfina watched him order two cones. Harry came back with one white ice cream and one pink ice cream. "Here you go," he said as he handed Melfina the white one. "I know you love vanilla."

"Aw, thanks, Harry," she said as she tasted some of the snack. She turned around, still lightly licking the ice cream, to watch the sunset over the Heifong skyscrapers. Harry, after taking a few licks of his strawberry-flavored treat, lightly rubbed the ice cream on the cone onto Melfina's nose. Melfina immediately scrunched her face and gave a sharp squeal. Jim, noticing Melfina's scream, took a picture of it on his camera. Melfina quickly moved away from Harry and began rubbing her nose, which still had some pink ice cream on it. "Harry! That's cold!"

"Sorry. I couldn't resist," he said in sort of an apologetic manner. Melfina, still slightly shaken, walked back to Harry while looking at Jim.

"Did you take a picture of that, Jim?" she asked.

"Yeah. It was so cute," he said mockingly.

"Please don't show that to anyone," she begged. "I think it'll look embarrassing."

"Don't worry, Melfina. I won't," Jim replied sincerly.

* * *

Jim kept his promise, it seemed. The picture was here, in the album, away from everyone else under Melfina's bed. Melfina quickly turned the next page, hoping to find something a little more cheerful. She did. She found a picture of all of them standing behind Jim, who was seated, at his birthday party. All of them had huge smiles on their faces and the cake was monsterous! Melfina always remembered what happened after that picture was taken.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" everyone but Jim screamed as the camera that was set up automatically took the picture of them around the birthday boy. It was his 14th birthday, but his first with the gang. Everyone sat down at the seats around the table and began eating the birthday feast Melfina had made for Jim as his birthday present. All of Jim's favorite choices were on the table, which really didn't please Aisha. Some of the choices she couldn't stand, and made that visibly known. 

"Come on," she said, "Who eats this crap anyway?"

"I do!" Jim said loudly. "Now sit down and enjoy."

"Can't we just get to the cake?" Aisha asked.

"No!" Jim screamed. "Not until you eat. Everyone else seems to be enjoying themselves," he said as he motioned to the rest of the gang, who were eating the meal.

"Melfina, tell me that there's something that you made that's good," Aisha begged.

"Well, um, I did make sushi," she replied after thinking about the statement.

"Yes!" Aisha squealed as she began filling her plate with the raw fish. As quickly as she had piled them on the dish, they were gone. "Now can we get to cake?"

"No!" Jim screamed again. "Wait for everyone else. I swear, sometimes you're just plain rude."

"Me? Rude! What's rude is not letting a woman, not to mention a dignified, respesctible woman like myself, fill her stomach when she pleases."

"Aisha," Suzuka said, "Shut up."

"No! You shut ..." Aisha said before feeling the thwack from Suzuka's wooden sword once more. This time, Aisha was steamed.

"One day, Suzuka. One day I'm gonna break that damned thing!"

"Aisha," Melfina said shyly, "Can you please just sit down? I worked a long time to make this party fun and I **really** don't want to see it ruined." Aisha finally calmed down a small bit.

"I guess," she mumbled. "But we better get to cake, and quick! Hurry up!" Everyone at the table was looking at her with food still in their mouths. "Come on! Eat! MacDougall, I know you're hungry! Chew!"

"I think I'll eat at my own speed, thank you very much," Harry replied after swallowing his food. "I really don't see the point in breathing food in like you do."

"I eat slow! I'll show you!" Aisha began grabbing food off of the table to fill her plate again to prove her point. Once her plate was stacked, she sat down again and ate a piece of some kind of vegetable. Upon realizing that it didn't taste that good, she spit it out like a missile. "Eww! What's this crap?"

"Well, for one, it's not crap," Harry said angrily. "It's very good. You should really try to get accustomed to it."

"I think I'll pass," Aisha said while wiping her mouth to clean off the rest of the food. She seemed to have forgotten where the rest of her food had been spit, which was into Gene's face. He just stared across the table at Aisha, fire in his eyes. Aisha, after finally cleaning the food off of herself, looked at Gene like nothing had happened. "What? You're hungry for cake, too?" she asked Gene as he clenched his fist. Harry and Jim, seeming to have the same idea, began to slowly get out of their seats.

"Hey, uh, Jim," Harry said nonchalantly, "You want to go get some drinks out of the fridge with me?"

"Yeah, let's go ... **now,**" Jim said through his tightly clenched teeth.

"Okay. Come on, Mel," he said, grabbing Melfina's hand and trying to pull her out of her seat. Melfina, who had been oblivious to the current situation and was still eating her food, didn't let Harry pull her out of the seat.

"Harry," she said, "What are you doing?" Harry leaned down to her ear to whisper to her.

"Melfina, look at Gene." Melfina looked at Gene's face. Melfina made a silent gasp before looking back at Harry. "Come on. I think I know what's about to happen." Melfina nodded and quickly rose from her seat. She followed Jim and Harry into the kitchen to avoid the innevitable fight that was about to happen. Suzuka was the only one who didn't leave. She was still lightly drinking her drink while enjoying her meal.

"Gene!" Aisha yelled, "Answer me! Don't you want cake, too?" Gene still made no sound. He continued to pierce his glare through Aisha. After a few moments, Aisha ingored the question and continued to chow down. Jim, Melfina, and Harry slowly glanced from the kitchen at the two of them, still seated at the table. Gene finally made a motion when he began poking his fork back into his food. Slowly, the three of them crept thier way back to their seats. All of them tried to avoid eye contact with Gene, who was now mashing up a light pudding-type food. Jim and Harry started a small conversation into which they hoped they could draw everyone else into to get their minds off of Aisha's food-spitting incident. Suddenly, they heard a splating sound. They looked at Aisha to see the pudding that Gene was mashing up in her face and a spoon in Gene's hand. He had obvioiusly hurled the food at Aisha in retaliation.

"There," Gene said with a large smile, "Now I hope we're even for that little spitting thing." Aisha growled at Gene while wiping the food off of herself.

"Nowhere close!" she screamed as she grabbed more food from her plate and pitched it at Gene's head. Gene ducked in time to avoid the shot that Aisha had taken at him. He quickly grabbed more food from his plate and threw another shot at Aisha. By this time, everyone had gotten up from their seats, quickly, and stepped back so as not to get hit by the flying food. Suddenly, a shot from Aisha missed Gene and hit Harry in his face.

"That's it!" Harry screamed as he grabbed more food off of the table and swung at Aisha, clocking her in the shoulder. "Come on, guys! Let's get her!" Jim, Melfina, and Suzuka still were staring at the three of them.

"I might as well," Jim muttered as he reached into a stack of crackers and hurled them at Gene.

"What are you doing?" Gene screamed at Jim.

"It's a food fight, right?" Jim asked.

"I guess," Harry replied while throwing more random food at Aisha, who was now behind the couch. "Melfina! Get me more food! I'm out!" he said as he ran while ducking to avoid Aisha's throws.

"Um, I don't really think that this is a good ..." Suddenly, Melfina was hit by more pudding from Aisha. Melfina screamed as she looked in disbelief at her clothes, which were now covered in yellow food.

"You're playing!" Aisha screamed while she chased after Harry, who was now laughing as loud as he could. Melfina then grabbed a large roll and filled it with more food before throwing it at Aisha's head. Aisha, once realizing that Melfina hit her in the head, ran back to the table for more ammunition. Jim and Gene chased each other around the room while Melfina kept herself hidden under the table, handing Harry any food he might need to pelt Aisha with while keeping the food hidden from her. Soon, Melfina crept out from under the table and threw food toward Gene, but hit Suzuka in the face instead. Melfina never did have the best arm. She gasped in horror when she saw Suzuka's look. Suzuka then walked over to the table and grabbed her cup of drink, which had somehow miraculously survived not getting knocked over. She slowly walked toward Melfina, not appearing mad at all. Just then, she threw the drink into Melfina's face, slightly blinding her. After Melfina finished wiping the drink out of her eyes, she saw that Suzuka was still smiling.

"It's a food fight, right, Melfina?" she said calmly.

"Right!" Melfina said joyfully. They then grabbed more food and began chasing each other around the room. Everyone seemed to have a battle partner in this food fight. They all then simultaniously realized that the only food that hadn't been touched in the house was the birthday cake. They all looked at Jim, subconciously asking if they could ruin his birthday cake for the food fight, which was becoming more fun by the second.

"Let's do it!" Jim said as he dug his hand into the cake and hurled a large chunk of it at Aisha and Harry. Suddenly, everyone was grabbing pieces of Jim's cake and continuing to have fun. After about ten minutes, nearly everyone and everything was covered in chocolate and icing. After walking back to the table, they couldn't help but to smile.

"So," Jim asked, "Who gets to take a shower first to clean this off."

"I do!" Aisha screamed. Suddenly everyone but Aisha dashed to the bathroom to be the one inside. "Hey, that's not fair!"

* * *

Melfina became lost in the memory that she was remembering. Suddenly, she snapped out of it and remembered that she was looking through the pictures in the photo album. As she pushed her hair out of her face, she turned a few more pages until she found a picture that was truly memorable. Melfina gasped when she came across one picture she didn't remember. It was of Harry, shirtless and asleep in Melfina's bed, and next to him was Melfina, wearing a red bra that was laced in faux white fur. It looked like something she would wear for Christmes. Her head was on Harry's chest with her hand on his cheek and she appeared to be asleep as well. Melfina freaked out when seeing this. 

"What? How did that get in here!" she said to herself. She pulled the picture out of it's slot and looked at the date on the back. It read 'December 23, 2133'. Slowly, it all started to come back to her.

* * *

It was almost Christmas. So much preparing had gone into place to make this day a great time. Melfina and Jim had spent countless hours making out invitations to invite everyone they knew to their Christmas party, but they didn't expect anyone to come. They figured it would just be the gang ... together ... again. Melfina was finished making the big dinner as Harry was making sure that everything they needed for the bash was there. 

"Mel, where's all the forks and spoons and things like that?" Harry asked as he looked through the empty drawers.

"Oh! I washed them all. Just get them out right there," she answered, pointing to the dishwasher. Harry set the table as everyone came into the living room, mainly to relax. Aisha grabbed the remote and began trying to find a good Christmas movie. There was an awkward silence before Gene broke it.

"Okay," Gene said, "When is the party supposed to be? I'm getting anxious."

"I guess now," Melfina said while glancing to the clock. "It's too bad that no one we've invited has come, isn't it?" she said softly as she lowered her head in defeat.

"Don't say that, Melfina," Harry said warmly, "They probably are just running a little late. I'm sure that a few of them will be here." Not one second after Harry had finished saying that, there was a knock at the door. Gene walked over to see who it was. As soon as he opened the door, he was taken aback by their first guest.

"Fred? What are you doing here!" he said.

"Gene!" Fred said in his usual cheery mood. He always was like that around Gene, though Gene always wished he wasn't. "What am I doing here? I'm here for the party. You did invite me, after all."

"Yeah, I guess we did, huh? Well, come on in."

"Thanks, Gene. It's dreadfully cold out there, what with it being winter and all. Am I the first one here?"

"Yeah," Jim said, poking his head over the couch, "And you might be the only one."

"Why do you say that, Jim?" Fred asked.

"Cause, we're not really certain that everyone else is gonna make it to the bash. Some of these guys have to come a **long** way for it."

"Aw, I'm sure they'll come, Jim," Fred excliamed. "Til then let's have some fun, huh? Oh! And I brought Christmas gifts for everyone. Where should I put them, Jim?"

"Under our tree, I guess," he said, pointing to the Christmas tree in the corner of the room. After Fred set the packages down, he invited himself to sit on the couch next to Aisha.

"So, how's things been you guys?" Fred asked.

"Um, swell," Jim said, "We've been having a short run of jobs lately, but we're hoping that they'll start pouring in soon."

"Well, that's what you have to do, keep that optimisim high! Back to Christmas, do you guys have anything big planned for the holiday season? A vacation, alone time, what?"

"Well I don't know about the others like Harry and Suzuka and those guys," Gene said, "But I know that I'm relaxing." Fred then turned his atttention to Harry, who was sitting to his left in another chair.

"Speaking of you, Harry, what are you doing for the holidays?"

"Me?" Harry had obviously been caught off guard. "Um, I was just gonna hang out here with Mel and the others ... I guess."

"What do you mean 'you guess'?"

"Well ... Melfina kept saying she had a present for me that would take up my whole night tonight, but I haven't got the slightest idea what it could be." As Harry finished saying that, there was another knock at the door. Melfina rushed to get it and slightly opened the door. She appeared to say something to the person outside before closing it again.

"Gene!" Melfina cried.

"What is it?" Gene asked, not having seen Melfina's actions at the door.

"Can you get the door? I'm busy."

"Sure, I guess," he muttered under his breath as he walked toward the door. Melfnia ran back towards Harry, Jim, and Fred at the couch.

"Mel," Harry said, "Why didn't you just get the door? You were right there."

"Because, the person outside is someone Gene knows really well and I want him to be there to greet her."

"Her? Who could it be?" Harry asked as he looked toward the door. As Gene opened the door, a woman in blonde hair immediately hugged him tightly, knocking all the air out of his body.

"GENE!" she screamed. "I've missed you sooooo much!" She finally let go of Gene as he realized who it was.

"Iris? Hey! What are you ..." Gene then stopped to cough from the sudden strangle hug, " ... doing here?"

"Your friend Melfina invited me and Clyde to your little Christmas party. She said you'd be glad to see us." Gene then noticed Clyde, who was still walking toward the building. Iris had ran ahead of him to get the chance to be with Gene quicker. "So can we come in? Can we!"

"Um, yeah, of course! Are you kidding! You're guests."

"AW! Thanks, Gene!" Iris then ran inside as Gene greeted Clyde.

"Sorry, Gene," Clyde told Gene, "She's been very impatient about this whole thing. Did she knock your lungs out with that hug?"

"No, but it was close," Gene said as they made their way inside. Iris hadn't gone that far, for she was right behind Gene, looking at him like a schoolgirl with a crush ... a massive one! "Um, Iris, you know you can sit down."

"I'm comfortable, don't worry," she said lovingly. "So, how's things been? Are you guys having a good time on Heifong?"

"Yeah, uh, I'll tell you more but let's really sit down." Gene, Clyde, and a very enthusiastic Iris made their way to the couch when Gene noticed that Fred had gone. "Hey, where's Fred?"

"Harry's giving him a tour of our place," Melfina said as she moved farther down on the couch to let the others sit down. "Do you guys want anything to drink?"

"No thanks," Clyde replied politely. "I think I'll wait a little while. Oh! That reminds me Gene, I've got some good news."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, business has been so good on Sentinel, that me and Iris decided to open up a new shop."

"That's great. Where are you gonna put it?"

"Right here on Heifong, of course!" Gene immediately knew this was good and bad. Good because he now had his friend Clyde to hang out and talk to, bad becuase now Iris would probably stalk him to the ends of the earth.

"Um, that's ... congratulations!" Gene really didn't know how to react to something like that. "Where are you guys gonna find a place to open the bar?"

"Probably somewhere around the main area of the city. They're building some new shops down there for new businesses, so we thought that would be a good place to try to open the place up."

"Well you know that you've got one guaranteed customer on this planet." Gene said smiling.

"OOOOHHHH! I knew you'd help support us, Gene!" Iris squealed from Gene's right side. Melfina had to cover her ears because Iris was so loud. "By the way, are you ..." she then turned towards Melfina and then back to Gene with a worried look, " ... seeing anyone?"

"Well, Iris ..."

"Nope. Gene's single," Melfina said smiling, interrupting Gene. "I'm going to go see what's taking Harry so long." Melfina then rose from her seat and ran upstairs. "If someone comes to the door, just get it for me," she yelled back. As Melfina walked towards the bathroom that most of the guys used, she saw Harry giving Fred the grand tour of the place.

"I must say, you guys keep this place spotless," Fred exclaimed while surveying the bathroom. "How do you do it?"

"Well, I'd like to say that it's me, but Melfina spends most of her time keeping the place clean," Harry explained. He then turned around to see Melfina aproaching them. "Isn't that right, Mel?"

"Huh? I don't really know what you guys are talking about," she said.

"Oh, well, uh, never mind. It's nothing. Hey, did anyone else arrive?"

"Yeah, two of Gene's friends from Sentinel just arrived here. I think that that's enough to go ahead and start the party with. Unless, you guys want to wait on more people."

"No, I think a small little party is just what we need," Harry said. "Let's go, Fred. I'm sure you're hungry."

"Oh, I could eat this building, if it wasn't made of steel and concrete of course." As they made their way back down, they all went down to the kitchen to eat. While Gene decided to introduce their guests to one another, Harry followed Melfina into the kitchen.

"Mel," Harry said to grab her attention, "Just exactly what is it that you said you have planned for us tonight? I'm dying to know."

"Harry, if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise like I want it to be. Come on. Just wait until everyone leaves later tonight and I promise that I'll give you a **great** Christmas gift."

"Hey!" Aisha screamed, poking her head through the open kitchen door, "Come on! I don't want to have to wait forever to get gifts, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever, Aisha," Harry replied. Aisha then walked back toward the dinner table as Harry followed Melfina to it as well. "I guess I'll have to wait, huh?"

"Yeah, Harry. But it'll be worth it. I promise," she said with a large, loving smile.

As soon as they sat down at the table, everyone began having a great time. Jim and Harry were telling stories of their insane (and sometimes dangerous) jobs to the others, Clyde and Gene thought about ways to help out with Clyde's new bar, Iris kept trying to grab Gene's attention by getting close, and Aisha, Jim, Harry, and Fred worked out a genius plan to get Fred to slip a kiss on Gene involving a mistletoe and a pole. Gene wasn't too happy with that little joke, and neither was Iris. After they had all finished eating they opened gifts, took pictures, and talked for hours. Gene then thought it would be good if they all went out on the town to celebrate. Harry declined, saying he felt very tired and wanted to catch up on some sleep since they had the next few weeks off. Once everyone but Harry left the shop, Harry fell on the couch and tried to fall to sleep. He then realized that one person had stayed behind.

"Harry?" a gentle voice said to him as he was about to fall to sleep. "Harry, don't go to sleep yet." Harry opened his eyes to see Melfina standing just over him, her face near his and something under her arm.

"Oh, Mel, I wasn't out yet. What's up?"

"Well, now that everyone left and won't be back for hours, I thought I could get to that gift. Unless, of course, you want to rest."

"No! No. I'm fine," Harry said as he quickly woke himself up, not wanting to miss what Melfina could have gotten him. Melfina took the box that she had under her arm and handed it to Harry.

"Open it, Harry!" Melfina said with a small chirp in her voice. Harry glanced at her to smile before going back to work on opening the box. First the wrappping paper itself, then the box. Harry couldn't help but be puzzled by what he found when he saw what was inside.

"It's ... women's lingerie?" The small underwear that Melfina was wearing in the picture was inside the box. Harry pulled it out and stared at it, not knowing what to say. "Um, uh, thanks, I guess." Melfina couldn't help but laugh.

"I knew you'd say that, Harry," she said as she kept laughing. "Don't worry. It's not exactly for you. Just go wait in the bedroom and I'll get your **real** gift." Harry began smiling again as he walked to the bedroom and got comfortable on their bed. He saw Melfina walk down the hall and disappear into a bathroom. After a few minutes had gone by, Melfina slowly opened the door to the bedroom and poked her head inside to see Harry. "Are you ready, Harry?"

"Yes, my love. I can't wait to see this." Melfina then opened the door fully and stepped into her bedroom. She was dressed only in the underwear that Harry had found in the box. She smiled lovingly yet seductively at Harry, who was in complete shock. His eyes were huge and his mouth slightly open in a gasp as Melfina climbed onto the bed with him and started getting close to him. "Mel, what is this?"

"Your Christmas gift. I know that our relationship has been going on for sometime and that you probably wanted to ..."

"Wanted to what?" he asked, not knowing why was dressed like that.

"Wanted to, um, make love." Harry now realized that this was what she wanted to give him for Christmas. But Harry didn't feel right doing that.

"Melfina, I don't want to ruin the mood or anything, but ... are **you** comfortable with doing this?"

"Harry, I'm ... I'm ... I ... don't know." She sat back against the bad and looked down at herself. "It's just that, I see all of these couples talking about how they always do this type of thing with who they love and who they care most about, and even though I don't feel ready, I thought you would want us to make love someday. So I just wanted to give this to you to at least seem like we're a normal couple, you know?" Harry could tell Melfina was slightly saddened because he didn't seem excited.

"Mel, it's not that. It's just that I want to do this when we're both ready. I don't want to force you or make you feel like you have to do this for me just because we're in love." He put his hand to her face and turned her head towards him, giving her a tender kiss. "I mean, if you're ready, I'll do it. If not, I don't want to force you, okay, angel?" Melfina could only smile.

"Sure. I know I'm not ready yet, but are you sure you won't be disappointed?"

"I'm sure. But I think that if you are ready, we could just stay here and be close for a while."

"Yeah! That seems nice!" Melfina then hugged Harry and fell back onto the bed and began kissing him again. After hours of carressing and kissing, they fell asleep on the bed. Whie they were asleep, the gang came back from their night of partying. Gene went to bed, as did Suzuka, but Aisha noticed that something was wrong.

"Hey Jim," Aisha whispered, "Where's Harry and Melfina? Did they even go with us?"

"No. I think they stayed here," he replied. Jim walked to Melfina's bedroom door and opened it to see Harry asleep on the bed with Melfina's head on his chest and asleep as well. Aisha peaked over Jim's head to see what was going on and saw the perfect oportunity for a picture. Jim raced to his room and grabbed his digital camera before he and Aisha crept into Harry and Melfina's room. Jim slowly climbed on top of the foot of the bed and got as good of a picture as he could without waking them up. Harry then opened one eye slowly and noticed Jim.

"Hey! Get out of here!" he screamed as he threw a pillow at Jim, who was now running out of the room with Aisha, both of them laughing uncontrollably. Harry lowered himself back onto his pillow to see that Melfina was awakening.

"Harry," she cooed softly, "What was that?"

"Huh? Oh, don't worry. It was nothing. Let's just get back to sleep, okay?"

"Okay," she replied as she kissed him and fell back onto his chest. Silently, they both dozed off once more.

* * *

Melfina couldn't help but smile thinking of that day. Hours and hours spent being near Harry, holding each other as they rested. It just made her smile. Melfina realized that time was getting a little late and that she should begin to start on her daily chores. As she was getting up, she heard her door begin to open. 

"Melfina?" a soft voice said. Melfina turned around to see who it was.

"Jim!" It was Jim, dressed in his usual attire, but also wearing a large, brown bomber jacket and holding his left arm for some reason."You're back! Are Harry and Gene here?"

"Um, no. They're not. Hey, what's that?" he asked, as if trying to change the subject.

"Oh, it's a photo album I found under my bed. Did you put this here?" she asked as she and Jim sat next to each other on the bed.

"Yeah, my room was cluttered so I threw it under here. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, Jim," Melfina said smiling, "In fact, I might have some pictures that I would want to put in here."

"Really? That would be ..." Jim stopped and clutched his arm tighter as he whinced in pain, " ...really nice." Melfina knew something wasn't right and kept trying to look at his arm, but Jim would change his seating to avoid Melfina gazes.

"Jim, something's not right. Why are you holding your arm? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm ..." he whinced again, " ... no, I'm not fine."

"Let me see," Melfina said as she took Jim's hand off of his arm to see that there was some form of liquid soaking his sleeve. Melfina quickly removed his coat to find his arm covered in blood from a large cut in his upper arm. Melfina quickly gasped and grabbed Jim by his good arm. "Come on, Jim! Let's get this treated quick!" They ran into the bathroom where Melfina used a first-aid kit to bandage and clean his arm. When the wound was treated well to the point where it wasn't bleeding, Melfina looked up at Jim from her kneeling position that she was in. "Jim, how did this happen? Did something like this happen to Harry and Gene!"

"Um, Melfina, I don't want you to panic, okay?"

"Not panic? Something happened, didn't it, Jim! What happened to Harry and Gene?" she screamed. Jim couldn't look at Melfina while he told her what happened.

"Um, we were attacked by what I think were pirates. The fight was so short that I don't even know what it was that attacked us. All I know is that it got so bad that Gene told me to get in an escape pod with one of Gillium's pink robots to keep his memory intact and we took off. When I looked out the pod window, all I could see was both Harry's ship and the Outlaw Star falling to the planet. I was well enough to where I could walk back here to try to get help or something." Jim looked up at Melfina, who was now crying intensely.

"Is ... Harry ... dead?" she asked through her sobs.

"I don't know. The ships might have been intact and it looked like they crashed somewhere around here so they would be hard for anyone to miss. Maybe they're getting help now." Melfina quickly grabbed Jim's hand and raced for the door.

"Come on, Jim! We need to see if they're okay! Where's your car?"

"Oh, it's still at the spaceport, Melfina. We'll get a taxi, kay?"

"Okay! Let's just hurry!" Melfina had never been in this much of a rush in her life, but with Harry's life as motivation, she was moving quickly. After she and Jim threw on heavy coats to keep them warm and dry, Melfina grabbed an umbrella and they waited until Jim flagged down a taxi a few minutes later. On their way to the hospital, Jim was looking for places where the ships would have crashed. "You did say it was somewhere around here, right, Jim?" Melfina asked.

"I think. It did look ..." Suddenly, Jim looked past Melfina's shoulder out the right side of the car window as he gasped in pure terror. "Melfina, look," he whispered as Melfina slowly turned around to see a sight that made her break down once more. There was the Outlaw Star, it's nose ripped to shreds and it's cockpit nearly indiscernable. It was completely surrounded by rescue and technical crews walking around the outside and trying to clean up the mess it made. Not too far from it was Harry's ship. It wasn't ripped to shreds, but was in worse condition due to the many missle holes that went straight though it's cockpit. Both of the ships were still smoking even in this horrible rain storm. Melfina put one hand to the window and went completely wide-eyed as she was beginning to cry even more. She quickly turned around and buried her face into Jim's shoulder as she openly screamed Harry's name. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Harry, the one man who cared more for her than anyone, may have left her again.

* * *

_Well, after forever and a day, I have completed another chapter. Many thanks go out to July, who got me off of my lazy butt (or the on it to be more precise) and made me write this chapter. Well, thanks to all of you who have reviewed and I hope you do so with this chapter too. So, I left you with a cliffhanger, eh? Did Harry die? What happened to our valient hero? Who was that mysterious dude at the end of my last chapter? What is frog and how does that affect my spinach sandwich? I will tell you all of the answers (except that spinach sandwich one) in the next chapter. Do not leave my fanfic unnoticed!_


	10. Recovery

_For the record, I don't own this great show. I hate saying that. _

_

* * *

_

Melfina and Jim were still in the taxi, trying to find out if Harry or Gene had survived the attack and crash of their ships. They told the taxi to pull towards the crash scene. As they were getting closer, they saw a countless amount of rescue crews surrounding both ships, after all, it was hard to miss two burning ships that crashed near the edge of the city. Jim grabbed the umbrella that they had brought with them and got ready to open the car door when the taxi has stopped.

"Melfina," Jim said, "Just wait here. I'll go find out what happened, okay?"

"O ... o ... okay." Melfina still said through her slight sobs. Jim quickly jumped out of the car and ran to what looked like a paramedic. Melfina watched as Jim talked to him, trying to find out if they were dead or not. Jim quickly gave a wave to the man and ran back to the car as quickly as he could, closing up his umbrealla on his way back. Jim opened the door and jumped back into his seat next to Melfina.

"Heifong Hospital, sir!" Jim quickly blurted out to the taxi driver.

"You got it," he said back as he began turning around and taking them there.

"What happened, Jim? Is Harry okay?" Melfina asked, still worried.

"I don't know exactly. He said that they found two guys that matched their descriptions in the ships and they got taken to the hospital. We'll have to go there and ask." Melfina gave a sad moan and looked down at her feet.

"Oh, I hope they're okay, Jim," she said with such grief.

"I'm sure they are, Melfina," Jim said in an attempted to lift her spirits. "I mean, come on. Look at all Harry's been through and he's still alive. Don't worry." Jim leaned over to Melfina and gave her a small hug. "They'll both be okay and we can all go home soon."

"I hope you're right, Jim. I don't know if I could go on if Harry was dead."

* * *

About an hour later, the taxi pulled up to the Heifong Hospital. Jim and Melfina got out of the car and ran inside under their umbrella, because it was still raining heavily. Just then, Jim's cell phone went off. He answered it. 

"Hello?" Jim asked.

"_Jim! Where the hell are you!" _Aisha blurted out over the other end of the phone. "_Me and Suze have been home FOREVER and you guys aren't here! Are you bringing food or something?"_

"No, Aisha!" Jim screamed, obviously annoyed at Aisha's constant whining over food. "Me and Melfina are at Heifing Hospital. We got into a serious fight with someone and we think Harry and Gene might be here. You guys should get down here as well." Jim could hear Aisha grumbling on the other line.

"_Fine. But me and Suze ... huh? Oh, fine! Me and **Suzuka** will be there after we get something to eat. I'm starving,"_ Aisha said in her usual whining manner.

"Whatever," Jim said discouragingly as he turned his phone off. "Melfina, let's go ask someone if they know where Gene and Harry ... are?" Melfina had already disappeared from Jim and was asking the girl at the front desk for any information as calmly as she could, though she was still tense and nervous.

"Please. He's got long, light blue hair, um ... he usually wears purple jeans and a black tank top." Melfina stopped for a second to wipe her still flowing tears from her eyes. "Um ... he always wears a purple bow in his hair." The receptionist stopped to think if she had seen anyone like that pass through there.

"No, I'm sorry," she replied. "I haven't seen anyone like that." Melfina's tears started to come back as Jim made his way to her side. "But if he's as hurt as you say he might be, then they probably bought him in at the other side of the building in the emergency care area. I'd ask someone over there cause they probably would know more than me."

"Okay. Thank you," Melfina quickly said as she turned around and began sprinting for the other side of the hospital. Jim started following her in a sprint as well, though at the speed Melfina was running it was hard for anyone to keep up with her. Melfina panted loudly for air as she finally made it to the other end of the hospital about ten mintues later. Jim slowed down and followed her to the help desk. "Ma'am," Melfina said to a nurse behind a desk, "I'm looking for someone here. Do you think you could help us find him?"

"Well, is he in one of the rooms?" the nurse asked back.

"We don't know. That's what we were wondering if you could help us with."

"Well, Ms. ...um ..."

"Oh! My name's Melfina."

"Okay, Ms. Melfina, if the person you're looking for is unconscious then most likely we haven't gotten things like their name on record. If you give me this person's name I'll look them up for you."

"Okay. We're looking for someone named Harry and someone named Gene," Jim said. After a few minutes of looking through the computer, the nurse turned the screen to Jim and Melfina to show them pictures of all the patients with those names.

"Are any of these people the ones you're looking for?" the nurse asked Melfina and Jim. Melfina's face only grew more saddened as she couldn't find Harry or Gene anywhere on the screen.

"No," Jim said, trying to make sure Melfina didn't have the stress of answering all of these questions in the state she was in. "None of them are the ones we're looking for."

"I'm sorry," the nurse sadly replied. "Wait! I do see nearly everyone come in through this hallway. Just give me their descriptions and I can tell you if I've seen them."

"Sure!" Melfina said eagerly. "Harry's got long, light blue hair, violet eyes, is slightly thin, he has a very light skin color, and **always** wears a purple bow in his hair." The nurse thought to herself for a few seconds whether or not she had seen someone that unique come through there.

"I'm sorry. I haven't seen anyone like that come through here. What does the other guy look like?"

"Well," Jim said, "He's got scruffy red hair, kinda tan, tall, has lots of scars on him, ..."

"And one hell of a headache, too." Jim turned around to see a bandaged Gene behind him on crutches, limping his way towards him and Melfina.

"Gene!" both Jim and Melfina screamed in joy as they made their way over to him. "What happened?" Jim asked anxiously.

"Well, I ended up here in a hospital is what happened." Gene said while holding the left side of his head in pain.

"Jim means what happened in space with you and Harry?" Melfina said, still worried about Harry.

"Oh! That. Um, it wasn't exactly textbook, that's for sure"

* * *

"Harry! Try to get to his other side!" Gene told Harry from the Outlaw Star. The ship that was attacking them was obviously winning this fight and both ships were in danger of being torn apart. Jim had already escaped in the escape pod with one of Gillium's pods to keep his memory intact in case the ship was destroyed. 

"I'm trying! God!" Harry screamed. Harry piloted his ship around to the left side of the ship that was attacking it and bombarded it with missles to its engines. "There," Harry told Gene, "You wanna try blowing this thing up now? My ship's getting close to tearing apart."

"Okay. Firing everything I got ... NOW!" Gene said.

"Launching Halcyon missle!" Harry said as he pushed the button to fire it. Missles poured from the Outlaw Star's sides as the Halcyon missle emerged from Harry's ship's underside. Both the Outlaw Star's missles and Harry's Halcyon missle began closing in on the ship in the center which obviously wasn't going anywhere. Then, out of nowhere, the enemy disappeared into thin air, probably thanks to a Tao magic spell. With no target inbetween the missles and the ship's, there was only one place the artillary could go.

"Shit!" Gene screamed as he saw all of his missles fly in a crescent formation around the Halcyon missle and toward Harry's cockpit and the Halcyon fly straight for him. Gene immediatly jumped out of his seat and began running full speed for the other end of the ship. About ten seconds after he had jumped out of his seat the missle hit the nose of the ship, spreading it to give it a mushroom appearance. Gene was knocked off of his feet and launched through a door and into a wall, where he suffered his broken leg, some cuts, and that headache after denting and partially breaking the wall.

* * *

"After that, I went unconcious and I guess the ships just fell to the planet," Gene said, finishing his story. 

"So, you don't know if Harry's okay?" Melfina sadly asked.

"Oh! Yeah, I saw Harry," Gene said.

"What?" Melfina went wide-eyed and gasped as she spoke. "Where did you see him, Gene?"

"Um, at the crash site. I woke up when someone moved my leg and it hurt a lot. When they started carrying me out on the stretcher, I looked over towards Harry's ship, cause it had crashed near mine. I saw them carrying him out on a stretcher, too. I think he was in the room next to mine."

"Where was that!" Melfina asked quickly.

"Down that hall and to the left. It's room K-5." Melfina wasted no time. She ran as fast as she could down the hallway and took the turn. It still was a long run to the room Gene was talking about. All Melfina could think about was what if Harry's injuries were so severe that he could die. She was so worried about him that she couldn't take one more second of not knowing if he was in pain, unconscious, or worse. Finally, she made it to the room Gene had told her to go to. She tried to open the door, but it was locked for some reason. Then she noticed a sign was lit in red above the door. It read "_Operation in progress_". Melfina put her hands over her mouth and gasped. She then began knocking on the door as she looked through the small window near the upper-middle of the door. She could see a white sheet was hanging in front of the door, blocking the bed and anyone who was in there from view, though she could see sillouettes of a doctor and what looked like a lot of nurses helping him with the procedure. Suddenly, she heard a faint scream come from the room as the patient began moving wildly, as if the pain was too much for him. Melfina now began banging on the door .

"Hello! Someone please answer the door!" she shouted. Finally, she saw a nurse come from around the curtain after the patient had calmed down and was resting. The nurse opened the door and greeted Melfina.

"Um, hello? Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes," Melfina said, trying to gain her breath from all of the running, crying, and screaming she had been doing. "I'm looking for someone who's supposed to be in this room."

"Um, okay," the nurse said puzzled. "We haven't gotten this patient's name yet, but ... well, what's the person's name who you're looking for?"

"Harry. I just need to know if he's okay. I'm so worried about him."

"Okay. I'll ask." The nurse turned around and began speaking to whoever was behind the curtain. "Excuse me, sir," she called out. "Is your name 'Harry'?"

"Yes! Now for God's sake, please do something to stop this pain," Harry said in a moan from behind the curtain. Melfina became overcome with excitement and adrenaline then.

"Oooh! Can I talk to him? Please!" she begged to the nurse.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but we just gave him a sedetive which should put him to sleep for a few hours. He's been through a lot and if he doesn't get rest, then he won't recover as quickly." Melfina, once again, grew saddened.

"Oh. I understand. But can you at least ..." Melfina's sentence was cut short by the doctor, who appeared behind the nurse and asked her if she could talk with him for a few moments about some tests they were running.

"I'm sorry," the nurse said. "I have to take care of this."

"Oh. Okay." Melfina turned around and walked back down the hall discouraged yet happy at the same time. She was sad that she didn't know anything about Harry's condition or what had happened to him, but was so happy that he was at least alive and close to her again. As she looked up, Melfina saw Jim and Gene, who had gotten rid of the crutches and decided to use a vacant wheelchair, making their way towards her.

"Melfina," Jim said, "Did you find him?"

"Yeah, but they won't let me see him right now."

"I'm sorry," Jim said, trying to console her. "Um, they cleared Gene to go home now. Are you gonna stay here and look after Harry?"

"Yes, Jim," Melfina replied sweetly. "I wanna be the first one he sees when he wakes up. You guys can go home if you want. I'll be fine by myself."

"You sure?" Gene asked. "I mean, you don't think you'll need us here?"

"I'm sure. And besides, you need rest. Jim can look after you while I look after Harry," Melfina said beaming at Gene.

"That's easier said then done," Jim said while looking at Gene through the corner of his eye. "Not to mention that Aisha's gonna kill me when she finds out that she doesn't have to come here after all. Well, we'll see you later, Melfina."

"Okay, bye guys," she said waving at them as they made their way down the hall.

"Bye, Melfina," Jim and Gene said. "Call us to let us know how you are," Gene said.

"Okay," Melfina said as she turned around and found a seat near Harry's room door. Melfina thought to herself as she waited for hours to see her love. _Harry, I hope your getting some great rest. Oh. I've missed you so much. _Melfina smiled and continued dreaming about when Harry would get home.

* * *

Hours later, Melfina had fallen asleep in her chair, still waiting to go in to see Harry. While she was sleeping, Harry's room door opened and the lone nurse that was still in there grabbed a clipboard from the door and left down the hall. In a few minutes, Melfina slightly rubbed her eyes as she woke up from her rest. She got out of the chair and walked to the door window to see if anyone was in there. The first thing she saw as she looked into the window was her prince, Harry, lying in sleep in his bed. Melfina couldn't help but smile. She looked around in the window and noticed that no one was in there, so she opened the door and walked in. Melfina found a chair near the bed and took her seat in it next to Harry. She could see that Harry had a massive cast over his left foot and on his right arm. He had a few scratches on his face and had bandages around the top of his head, possibly to stop the bleeding from a large cut. Melfina grabbed his left hand, which had an IV inserted in it, and stroked it gently with her hands. 

"Oh, Harry," Melfina sighed, "I've missed you so much. I'm so glad that you're back, but I didn't want you to come home like this. Not with you hurt." Melfina looked up to see his heart monitor beating normally and hear its steady beeping. Melfina sighed again. "You look so cute and peaceful just lying here." She moved his hand to her face and rubbed his palm to her cheek as she closed her eyes. Harry, almost subconsciously knowing that he was touching his angel, smiled in his sleep. Melfina went back to caressing his hand as she looked at him more. She noticed that his bow was missing and that his long hair was flowing around the pillow behind. Suddenly, Melfina noticed that the door to Harry's room was opening. Suddenly, a nurse walked in and saw Melfina.

"Hey!" the nurse said loudly, "What are you doing in here?"

"Oh!" Melfina said, obviously caught off-guard. "I was just ..."

"You know, you can't be in here," the nurse rudly said as she grabbed Melfina by the arm and began leading Melfina out of the room as Melfina struggled to stay in there. "The only visitors patients can have are family members, now come on."

"But, please! I really want to ..." Melfina and the nurse stopped struggling and argueing when they noticed someone standing in front of them in the doorway. Melfina looked up at the man, who had to have been at least 6' 6''. He was wearing a long, brown trenchcoat, had long black, hair tied behind his head, and very tan skin. The nurse, though she was definitly intimidated by the ominous man, got the courage to say something.

"Um, and who are you?" the nurse shyly asked.

"Me?" the man replied, very calmly. "I'm his brother, and you just happen to be throwing his wife out of the door right now. Now, if you don't mind, we'd like to see our beloved family member, please." The nurse was suddenly taken aback.

"Um, yes! Of course." She quickly let go of Melfina's arm and began making her way out of the room as she apologized to Melfina. Melfina looked like she had seen a ghost as the man made his way into the room and handed Melfina a small vase with flowers in it.

"Give these to him. I know he'll love them," the man said as Melfina looked at the purple flowers she had recieved. "Oh, I'm sorry," he then said smiling at her. "Where are my manners? Hi, I'm Ron. Ron MacDougall. And you must be Melfina."

"Um, uh, yes," Melfina timidly said as she shook his hand. "Um, are you Harry's brother?"

"Yeah. I'm that guy."

"Okay. Harry talks about you a lot. Oh, and ... we aren't married."

"Huh? Oh, well. You still got in to see him," Ron said smiling as he made his way over to Harry. Ron then flicked Harry on his nose sharply, causing Harry to twitch and start to wake up.

"Um, shouldn't we let him sleep?" Melfina asked Ron.

"Nah. He's slept enough when he was around me." Harry started to groan as he shifted in his bed and started to wake up.

"Agh! What the hell!" Harry said groggily as he opened his eyes and noticed Ron's figure right next to him. "Ron?"

"Wake up, sunshine. You got a visitor, and it's not me," he said, pointing to Melfina. Harry turned to Melfina and grew wide-eyed as he saw his angel.

"Melfina!" Harry said as he sat up in his bed, oblivious to his pain. Melfina screamed in joy and ran over to him and gave him a big hug. Harry sighed in such happiness as he held his love tighter, but not to where it hurt her. Melfina pulled back and looked and Harry, beginning to have more tears come from her eyes. Harry pulled herclose again and began kissing her intensely. Melfina only responded by mirroring Harry's emotion and kissed him just as feverishly.

"Well, looks like you two have gotten pretty close, huh?" Ron said jokingly at Harry and Melfina. Harry only replied by giving Ron the finger while continuing to kiss Melfina more. Ron just laughed and shook his head. "Yep. Same old Harry." Melfina finally pulled away from Harry and rubbed her hand across his cheek.

"I've missed you so much Harry," she said with a soft smile.

"Me too, Mel. Me too." Harry then turned to Ron. "And Ron? What are you doing here? Aren't you still on that job?"

"Yep. But I was supposed to come back to Heifong to get some stuff I needed for the job. Right after I left the space port, I saw two streaks of light coming from the sky, so I went to where they landed and one was the Outlaw Star. Some guy said that he pulled a blue-haired guy out of the wreakage so I knew it had to be you. I came here and, well, found you."

"Oh, um, wow!" Harry said surprised. "So, how have both of you been?"

"I've been good," Ron answered. "Just doing what we MacDougall's do best, right?"

"Yeah," Harry said laughing. "How have you been, Mel?"

"Oh, I've been well. I just missed you so bad." Melfina then threw her arms around Harry and held onto him tightly. Harry held her close as well and savored his first time in nearly a month of having Melfina close to him. Melfina pulled away again and brushed some of Harry's blue hair out of his eyes. "So, do you know what happened up in space? Like who attacked you or anything?"

"Not really," Harry answered. "All I remember is that I started runnning when I saw that Gene's missles were gonna hit my cockpit and when they did hit me, I got blown into a wall and my right arm got crushed between me and the wall. I don't even remember how my leg broke."

"Wait!" Ron said, "Gene fired on you!"

"Not on purpose. The ship in front of us just disappeared. Both of our missles had nowhere to go except into each other."

"Disappeared, eh?" Ron said inquisitivly. "That seems like an old Tao spell I've seen used a couple of times."

"So they were pirates after all?" Melfina asked.

"Maybe," Ron answered, grabbing a seat next to Harry. "Either that or they sure knew how to use Tao magic to pull off a spell that powerful. Only elites in the pirate's ranks could pull off something like that. I'm not even sure Hazanko knew a spell that big."

"Wow. Well, what do you think they went after us for?" Harry asked.

"Um, let's see," Ron said. "Well, you **are** hanging out with Gene Starwind, the Kei Pirate's number one target. Maybe that's a reason that they just happened to try to take you out."

"Oh yeah," Harry replied blandly, as if to imply that Ron's statement was pure insult. "You think it could have something to do with Mel?" he said as he looked and her and ran his hand through her hair.

"Maybe. Melfina, do you know if the Leyline still exists after all that happened when we all were there last?"

"Yes, it does," Melfina answered. "But it's location is moved. If they found it, then I know they wouldn't stop to try to use it again."

"Well, don't worry. I'm not going to let them take you from me, sweetheart," Harry said assuringly to her.

"I know. You'll take care of me. But don't you need your rest, Harry?"

"I am a little tired," Harry said as he yawned. "But I'd much rather spend time with you." Melfina smiled and held his left hand carefully. Just then, the nurse that had originally tired to take Melfina out of the room before came back in.

"Um, I'm sorry, you two," she said much more timidly, "But visiting hours are over. The patient needs his rest."

"Oh, sure," Melfina said to her. She turned back to Harry. "Do you want me to stay here and wait for you, Harry?"

"Nah. You go and get some sleep. You look like you've been through a lot. Besides, hospitals aren't the best places to stay. I'd rather have you be somewhere where you're safe."

"Okay, I'll be back tomorrow, though," Melfina said.

"Oh, he'll be released by tomorrow morning," the nurse said. "He needs to stay overnight, though, so the doctor can run some tests and he can stay on his IV to prevent any infection he might have from cuts."

"Great!" Melfina chirpped in joy. "So, I'll be here to pick you up in the morning, Okay, Harry?"

"Sure, Mel," he said as he gave her one last kiss before she left the room. "I'll see ya soon, Ron."

"See ya, Harry. I'll call you tomorrow morning," Ron said as he started to leave the room. "Best wishes."

"Yeah." Harry said in a laugh as he saw Ron leave. Harry got comfortable in his bad again and quickly dozed off as the nurse contined checking the machines around him. When she saw that he had dozed off, she removed the IV that was hanging next to him and inserted a new IV that she pulled from her uniform. After attaching the new, green-colored IV, she left the room and walked down the empty hall. As she was walking down the hall, the nurse whispered something to herself and disappeared into thin air, leaving the hallway as quiet as it could be.

* * *

_Ooooooooooooooooh! Stuff's happening now, huh? Oh yeah! It's getting interesting. Sorry that this took so long to post on here and that it is remarkably shorter than my other chapters. I'm getting around to it, though. And as for lemons if you're getting mad at me about that (XD), I'm getting there. Anyways, keep reading, keep reviewing._


	11. I Can Revive Him With My Own Hands

_Yeah, I don't own Outlaw Star. Stop tormenting me by making me say that._

_

* * *

_

"Harry. Wake up, sleepy head," a small voice said next to him.

"Huh? Oh, Mel, I wanna sleep some more," Harry whispered back as he clung tighter to Melfina in her bed.

"But it's getting late. Aren't you hungry or something?"

"Nah. I'm trying to catch up on my sleep that I've been missing out on since about a month and a half ago when we had to leave for that job, remember? Besides, why would I wanna get up from here when you're next to me?" Harry asked as he gave her a small kiss on her nose. Melfina just smiled and giggled to herself.

"You're right. You do need some sleep," she said as she inched closer to him until she couldn't get any closer. Harry was enjoying his time back home, especially since he hadn't had to work the majority of that time thanks to his still-recovering broken arm and leg, which were finally well enough to use again. It had been close to two months since the attacks in space and repairs on the ship were almost done as well. The Outlaw Star had been fixed up primarily from a huge donation from Gene's not-so-favorite-person-to-ask-favors-from, Fred, while Harry's ship was a total loss, which he wasn't too happy about. That morning, though, Harry didn't have to think about his nonexistent ship anymore. He had his love next to him, and that was more than enough. A few hours later, Harry woke up again and opened his eyes to see Melfina looking back at him in wonder, almost as if she were lost in eyes.

"Can't sleep, Mel?" he asked while giving a small yawn.

Melfina dreamily gave a sigh. "Nope. I can't, Harry."

"You wanna go and find something fun to do?" Harry asked her as he pushed some of the hair from his face.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Melfina said as she got out of bed with Harry. Harry put on a pair of jeans and his usual black tank top and went to the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat. Melfina met Harry in the kitchen when she had gotten fully dressed and got a glass of tea. Melfina noticed that no one else had gotten out of bed except for Jim, who had apparently fallen to sleep on the couch after watching way too many late night talk shows. Melfina turned to Harry and gave him a hug around his neck, being careful not to spill any of her drink. "Harry, do you want to go do something fun? Go shopping? Hang out? Anything?"

"Yeah! Lemme go get ready and I'll be back in like a minute," Harry said enthusiastically as he went to his and Melfina's room to grab his money and his vest that he never went anywhere without. Once he came back, he put his arm around Melfina and they started walking towards the door. "Let's go, my sweet," he said as they left the shop and went to go have a good time.

* * *

"Sir, I believe the time has come. Should we active the plan to regain control of the key and the XGP?" asked the girl who was Harry's nurse when he was injured. 

"As soon as possible," answered the Tendo King. "I've been waiting long enough. It's time for me to do what that fool Hazanko couldn't: get the prize at the end of the Leyline. Initiate the plan whenever you are ready, Cneajna."

"Yes, master," Cneajna replied as she left the Tendo King's grand office. She made her way through a large hallway to what seemed to be a war room, prepared with all one would need for a large battle. "Now, to prepare to kill these bothersome pests," Cneajna said with a smirk. She made her way to computer filled with small windows of security camera footage. She had been hiding surveillance cameras everywhere she could to be able to plan out a massive technical ambush. _That fool Hazanko thought that he could take the Leyline with just brute force. Please. Everything from getting the pieces, to getting in, all the way to making it to the end of the path takes **extremely** careful planning. And, unlike him, I plan on taking it from the inside, starting with that seemingly-immortal construct. _She then pulled up a window displaying a series of cameras posted all around Heifong and searched through them unitl she found Harry and Melfina walking around the plaza. _There you are, my little, walking timebomb, _she thought as she switched to a different camera every time they disappeared from one's sight so she could follow them.

* * *

"Harry! Do you want to go get something to eat? It's almost lunch time," Melfina said, holding on to Harry's arm. 

"Yeah, I guess so," Harry replied back. "Man, the time just seemed to fly all of a sudden, huh?"

"You're right. Anyways, there's a nice little snack stand over there. Let's get a cookie."

"Sure! But just one for me. I'm kind of full, already," Harry's said while rubbing his stomach playfully. He and Melfina walked over and grabbed a quick snack and some drinks, still unaware as to the cameras all around the city, tracking people's movements, but more importantly their movements. Harry and Melfina then walked a distance through an empty park and grabbed a seat on an antique park bench. Their gaze was directed towards a large hill, where they saw a numerous array of wildflowers. After a few minutes of relaxing and enjoy her snack, Melfina rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"This is Heaven, Harry. Pure Heaven," Melfina sighed.

"Yeah. It is. It's so peaceful. And the flowers and scenery just makes it better."

"Huh?" Melfina asked puzzled. "I **was** talking about the flowers and scenery."

"Oh! I was talking about you. Sorry," Harry said with a large smile. Melfina blushed and chuckled.

"Aw! Thank you. Well, yes. Being with you is Heaven, too, Harry. And the flowers and scenery do make Heaven so much better," she said before laughing. "Wow. this is just so perfect."

"I know. I mean, I didn't think all those months ago when I was alone and I had gotten my new body that this would ever happen. I mean, I was** sure** that this would never happen. I thought I'd just be alone because I thought you had forgotten about me and gone back to Gene. But ... I was so wrong. And I'm glad that I was wrong." Harry looked into Melfina's eyes and smiled so sincerly at her as she gazed into his eyes as well, almost as if she were hypnotized by his gaze. "Having you here and in my life, and you actually **wanting** to be near me ... it's more than I could have ever asked for. It's just incredible. I just ... I love you so much, Mel." Harry threw his arms around Melfina and lightly kissed her neck repeatedly. Melfina closed her eyes and held Harry close.

"That's so sweet, Harry. Thank you for saying that to me." Melfina couldn't help but smile and beamed at Harry when he pulled away to see her face. "You just made this day so great! Though it was great anyway, you just made it better."

"Well, I'm glad to have made my princess's day good," he said as he kissed her. "So, you wanna go check out some more places? Time **does **seem to be flying, after all."

"Yeah, let's go. If time keeps going this fast, the sun will just drop out of the sky," Melfina said slightly laughing. With that, they left the park bench and wakled back towards the city. Later in the day, they decided to go shopping for some new clothes. Harry was waiting outside of one of the dressing rooms, looking for clothes for himself while Melfina was trying on a new wardrobe in the dressing room. Suddenly, Melfina emerged with her new attire. "Does this look good, Harry?" Harry looked in wonder at his sweetheart in her new clothing.

"Of course it looks good. Anything you wear is going to look good."

"Aw, thanks. I'm gonna go try on some more, okay?"

"Sure," Harry answered as Melfina went back into the dressing room and closed the door. Harry then continued to peruse the isle of jeans that he was on.

* * *

"There. You've had enough play time," Cneajna said as she continued to watch Harry. She then typed in an entry code into the computer, bringing up a screen with a space for a passcode, which she quickly typed in. "Play time's over, MacDougall." With that, she activated the program.

* * *

Harry continued looking through the clothing when suddenly he developed a sharp pain in him. He couldn't place where the pain was coming from, because it seemed as though it was happening everywhere near his skin. It was so intense that it knocked the wind out him. Harry leaned forward and put his hand on one of the shelves that was holding clothes to make sure that he didn't fall. His eyes grew larger as he panted and gasped for breaths, which were becoming more and more shallow. 

"What the hell? What's going on with me?" Harry whispered to himself as he struggled to stand upright again. Just as he regained what little strength he could get and was standing normally again, Melfina came back out of the dressing room.

"Is this good, Harry?" Melfina asked as she twirled around to show Harry the clothes from every angle. Harry was still focused on what had just happened to him and didn't immediatly respond. "Harry, are you okay?" Melfina asked more seriously.

"Huh?" Harry asked, obviously surprised by Melfina. "Oh yeah. It looks beautiful. Hey, you want to grab what you like and go? I'm getting kind of tired." Harry didn't feel like walking around all day, for he noticed that he was slowly starting to get worse and worse again as the pain increased.

"Oh, sure. I'm getting kind of tired, too, Harry. I'll be right back," she said as she went to get her favorite clothes out of the dressing room, but to Harry she couldn't came back fast enough. The pain just kept growing in him and when she left his sight, Harry held his head and moaned due to the pain and lightheadedness he was experiencing. He was getting very nervous; nothing like this had ever happened to him before.

_What is going on?_ he thought as he slowly walked over to the register. _Is this some malfunction of my new body? Oh, and it's getting worse. _Very shortly thereafter, Melfina made her way to the register with the clothes she wanted. "Hey, Mel. Can you pay for these alone? I wanna go outside and look around really quickly for something," Harry asked.

"Sure. I'll be out in a few minutes," Melfina replied as she reached into her purse. Harry slowly walked out of the building and turned a quick corner so that he avoided the shop window where Melfina could see him. Harry placed his hand on the wall of the building and braced himself as he gasped in pain.

"What is ... going on ... with me?" Harry gasped between breaths. His chest felt like it was about to explode or collapse; he didn't know which because the pain was so crippling. Harry's knees started to getting weaker and weaker. He didn't know if he was going to be able to stand anymore. Melfina then came out of the shop as Harry returned to a normal stance to hide his pain from her.

"Did you find the place, Harry?" Melfina asked as she clung to his arm.

"Um, no," Harry said, just remembering the excuse he told Melfina to go to catch his breath. "I didn't. Let's go home, Mel." Harry and Melfina started on their way home slowly. Melfina thought the reason they were walking slow was to take in the sites and enjoy the time they had together. Harry couldn''t take the pain surging through him. Swallowing was starting to become a chore for him now. His vision was getting more and more blurry. Though he was hurting, he still didn't want to worry Melfina. He kept pushing himself to fight through his pain. At the end of the plaza, they went to their right to cut through the park on their way home. Harry was glad they were going that way cause it was a shorter way to the shop.

* * *

"My! You're putting up quite a resistance, Harry," Cneajna said, scowling at her screen. 

"How is he faring againstyour nanobot treatment, Lady Cneajna?" asked the Tendo King, who had appeared behind her.

"He's putting up a strong fight. In fact, the strongest fight I've ever seen a construct put up. But, of course, we can always turn up the juice on him." Cneajna then entered her passcode again and selected to increase the power slightly to her nanobots.

"By the way, Cneajna, you never told me how you got these nanobots into MacDougall. Do you mind telling me how you pulled off this stunt?" asked the Tendo King.

"Well, you always did say I'd look good in a nurse's uniform. Now, let's send him to the morgue." Cneajna then accepted the command to increase the power and increase the pain.

* * *

As they were walking through the park, Harry felt a surge of pain that had to have been at least ten times worse then what he first had felt, but still managed somehow to keep the pain to himself. _Oh God! Not again! What is happening? _Melfina now began to notice Harry's heavy breathing and almost debilitating walk. Her face grew worried when she then saw Harry beginning to sweat heavily, almost as if he had a horrible fever. 

"Harry?" Melfina quietly asked. "Are you okay? You don't look well."

"No, ... no. I'm fine," Harry barely even whispered through his breaths. "I'm just warm and ti ... red," Harry said as his knees gave out from under him he collapsed forward. He would have fallen right on the ground if Melfina hadn't have dropped her bags and caught him.

"Harry!" Melfina exclaimed in horror. "Harry! What's wrong?" Melfina laid Harry on his back and looked at him. He had passed out from the pain. Melfina felt Harry's head and gasped at how scorching hot his head was. "Oh my God! Help! Somebdy help!" Melfina cried out as she tried to help Harry from whatever it was that was trying to kill him.

* * *

Later in the day, as the sun was beginning to set, Aisha finally was almost at the shop. She had been out all day enjoying herself to the bright day and the beach, her two favorite things, besides her usual video games. As she got home, she made her usual grand entrance. 

"Hey everyone! I'm home!" she blurted out. When she arrived, she saw Gene in the kitchen near the refrigerator. "Gene! What's up?"

"Getting some tea for Melfina. She's looking after Harry in her room."

"Looking after him?" Aisha asked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Jim didn't call and tell you what happened?" Gene asked.

"Nah! I never have my phone on, anyways, so it wouldn't have mattered. So spill the beans! What happened?"

"Harry collapsed in the park. He's gotten this ungodly fever and Melfina had to call me to come get them cause she didn't know who else to call." Gene said as he closed the refrigerator door.

"Huh? You aren't just saying this to get him out of that video game match he has with me tonight, are you, Gene?" she asked, obviously not convinced that Harry had collapsed.

"I'm not kidding, Aisha!" Gene screamed. "God, do you think all us humans just lie constantly or something?"

"Please. I trust you about as far as I can throw you," Aisha retorted.

"With your animal strength, you should be trusting me with your life," Gene quietly said as he made his way to Melfina's room with her drink.

"Hey! I heard that, you jackass Terran!" Aisha screamed. Gene entered Melfina room quietly and saw her seated next to Harry's bedside, stroking his hand ever so gently. Such a look of despair was drawn on her face as she looked at Harry's unconscious face, the bright orange sunlight tinting it as night drew near. She wondered why he had just seemingly been knocked out in the park, why he was having his horrible fever, and what they could do to stop it. She had an idea of how to cure him, but she knew that Gene wouldn't think so highly of it. Gene set the glass down on her nightstand and stood behind her, watching Harry as well.

"So, Melfina, how is he?" asked Gene quietly so as not to disturb Harry.

"I don't know. He won't wake up, he won't respond, he barely even lifts his chest to breathe. I'm getting worried, Gene," Melfina said as she began to shed tears. Melfina let go of Harry's hand and buried her face in her hands, sobbing more and more now. Gene put his hand on her shoulder to ease her pain in any way he could.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine. Do you think we should take him to a hospital to check him out?" Melfina lifted her head out of her hands, exposing her bright pink face and tear-filled eyes.

"I'm afraid to with him being an outlaw and all. If we did take him, they might help him, but someone may be able to recognize him and then things would be worse. I think we just got lucky the last time when you two were in there together."

"Yeah, you're probably right. If one of the security guards saw him, he'd probably be executed tomorrow," Gene said. "Well, do you have any ideas, Melfina? I'm running blank."

"Yes," she whispered through a sob. "I have one idea." Melfina turned to him and looked up at Gene. "Remember when you were poisoned that time by the Kei pirate and I healed you?" Gene's eyes widened. He could have sworn he didn't just hear what he thought he had heard.

"You wanna try that with him!" Gene asked, obviously shocked by what she had thought of. "But, Melfina, what if he tries something?" Melfina couldn't believe what she was hearing from Gene. It only made her more distraught.

"Look at him, Gene!" she said, becoming more distraught. "He's about to die! He collapsed in front of me in a park and hasn't woken up since! He's been more caring and thoughtful to you and everyone else here in the time he's been here than you probably ever will be! And you're saying that this is a trick to do something to me? I can't believe you, Gene!" Melfina stopped to wipe more tears from her eyes.

"Come on, Melfina! He's! A! MacDougall! He's killed who knows how many people and I can't believe I've let him stay here this long!" Gene said, beginning to get angry. "Think about all he's done, Melfina."

"I have, and ever since he's been here he's been great! He's changed, Gene! Why can't you see that?"

"Cause to me he's still the same bastard outlaw that he always will be!" Gene said, looking at him. With that, something in Melfina snapped. She had never been **mad** at anyone before, and now she had never been this angry at anyone in her life. Gene was totally caught offguard when he felt Melfina's hand fly through the air and slap him in his face, which turned completly to one side. Gene just stood there, his face still turned, wondering what had just happened. Melfina was panting in pure anger, almost not even realizing what she had just done. When she had realized it, though, she still didn't seem to care that she had just slapped him.

"Gene, don't ever talk about Harry that way ever again! You still haven't trusted him after all of this time! Then fine! I'll do this myself!" Melfina turned around and began lifting Harry's deadweight body out of the bed. She then threw his arm around her neck and started slowly walking him out of the room. Melfina found that it was hard to support him, but the adrenaline rushing through her from her anger gave her just enough strength to carry him to the doorway. Jim was walking down the stairs when he saw Melfina struggling to keep Harry's body from hitting the ground. Melfina turned her head and saw Jim there. "Jim, can you help me carry Harry to the car?"

"Uh, sure," Jim said as he got under Harry's other arm and helped her walk him out of the door and into the backseat of Jim's car.Once there, they sat him down and buckled him up to leave. "Hey, Melfina, do you need me to drive you to wherever you're going?" he asked.

"Oh, thank you, Jim," Melfina said, finally calmed down from her rage. "We need to go to the Outlaw Star, quickly. It is fully repaired, isn't it?"

"Well, it's not launching for a few more days," Jim said as they got in the car as well, "But all of it's other systems are working normally."

"Good. Let's go." Jim started up the car and they drove off towards the spaceport. Back in the shop, Aisha was about to go upstairs when she saw a still bewildered Gene making his way out of Melfina's room, his face still red from Melfina's slap.

"Hey, handsome," Aisha said. "What happened to you?" Gene answered her, but still was shocked at what had happened.

"Melfina ... hit me. She ... hit me."

"HA! You deserved it, Terran!" she said in a laugh as she skipped up the stairs.

* * *

At the Outlaw Star, Melfina and Jim had almost arrived at the entrance to the ship with Harry. Once inside, they made their way to the bridge. Harry continued his heavy breathing and perspiring the entire time. Once at the bridge, Harry began coughing heavily. Melfina couldn't stand to see him like this. It was tearing her up inside. Melfina and Jim rested Harry against the back of Gene's seat as Melfina then moved to activate some of the systems. Melfina was hurrying through her work like she never had before. After activating some of the systems, Gillium came online. 

"Good afternoon, everyone," Gillium said. "What are you doing here this late?"

"Yeah, Melfina, you didn't even tell me why were here," Jim said. "What's up with bringing Harry here?" Melfina turned around from her monitor and looked at Harry on the ground, still gasping for breaths.

"Guys, I don't know if you want me to do this or not, but don't try to talk me out of it. I'm going to pull whatever's killing Harry out of him the same way I did with Gene. I've made up my mind about it and we're going through with it now." Jim just stood there, a little shocked but he understood that Melfina wasn't going to be persuaded otherwise.

"Okay, Melfina. Let's get him up," Jim said as he got under Harry's arm and helped Melfina lift him up. Melfina walked over to her capsule holding on to Harry's limp body. Harry continued coughing and began breathing heavily again.

"Gillium, make sure that everything goes well in there in case this is something powerful," Melfina told Gillium.

"Very well," Gillium droned. "Whenever you are ready, dear." Melfina took a moment to ready herself. She didn't know if this would help Harry, but she had to try.

"I'm ready, Gillium," Melfina stated. With that, she and Harry began lowering into the Outlaw Star. "Don't worry, my love. You'll be better soon." Once they were completly inside, the capsule closed over them. Jim watched as they disappeared into the ship before talking to Gillium.

"Anything I need to do to help out, Gil?" he asked.

"No, but you may want to go take a shower. We don't know if what Harry has is contagious."

"Whoa! You're right!" Jim exclaimed. He certainly didn't want whatever Harry had ailing him. "Ew! I'm gone," he said as he ran to his bathroom quarters to shower off.

* * *

_Where am I? What's going on? _Harry wondered to himself. His pain was still in his body, but he wasn't coughing or struggling for breaths. In fact, he wan't even breathing. It was as if air was coming straight into him. He tried to open his eyes, but couldn't for some reason. _Am I dead? Where is everyone? _Suddenly, images from Harry's past came back to him, as if his life was flashing before his eyes, stopping to highlight certain events. Harry saw times when he and Ron would destroy other ships when they were taking on jobs. Then he saw the time when Gene confronted him and his friends during the space race at Heifong. Then, Harry gasped as he saw the time that Melfina was tied up in cyberspace in the Leyline. Harry didn't know what was happening. _Oh,God! What's going on? Am I dreaming or this happening all over again!_ Harry couldn't take the pain and stress anymore. 

"**Melfina!**" Harry cried out as loud as he could.

_"Harry, I'm here,"_ Melfina's gentle voice said in an ethreal whisper to him. Harry finally gained the ability to open his eyes and saw Melfina in front of him, just as she would be in her navigation chamber.

"Melfina, what's going on?" Harry asked as pain shot through him again. It was now becoming evident that talking was even becoming painful now.

"_Harry," _Melfina's voice said from all around him, _"You know you don't have to move your mouth to talk in here if it hurts. Just think it and I'll hear you."_

_"Oh! Thanks,"_ Harry thought, though it was heard by Melfina. _"Um, Mel, what's going on? Why are you ... um ... not wearing clothes?"_

_"We're in my navigational chamber. Harry, I'm going to heal you."_

_"Heal me? What do you mean?" _he asked inquisitivly.

_"Of your illness. I think it might be an outside force doing it, and, if it is, then I can heal you. I know that you're in pain, my sweet. Just relax and let me help you, okay?"_

_"Mel, how did you know I was in pain?" _Harry asked.

_"Well, you collapsed in the park. You haven't woken up since until just now." _Harry was about to say something back to Melfina when he felt a rush of pain shoot through him again. Harry closed his eyes as he screamed in pain and choked for air again.

_"Harry!" _Melfina exclaimed. _"Hold on!" _Melfina swam around Harry to his back and wrapped her arms around him. Harry gasped at the feeling of Melfina embracing him. She felt freezing cold, due to Harry having a high fever. Harry tried to turn his head to look behind him, but it was almost as if he were frozen by Melfina. She held onto him tighter, but it didn't cause pain to Harry. It actually felt quite relieving to him. Harry was starting to feel better as the minutes went by.

_"Mel, I'm feeling so much better. What are you doing to me?" _he asked.

_"I'm relieving you of whatever is causing you to be ill. It should take about an hour for it to completely be eliminated. It seems to be all throughout your body. I don't know what it is, but it seems as though it can be purged. Just relax, Harry. If you panic, it'll only take longer for me to heal you."_ Melfina then gripped onto Harry tighter and lightly kissed his back. Harry closed his eyes and delved into the bliss in was in. He couldn't imagine that he and Melfina would be this close, and especially like this. Harry only wished that he could turn around and kiss her back, but he was still in his paralyzed state. He had never felt this sensation before. It was as if they had the same thoughts, felt the same feelings, and understood each others most innermost secrets and desires. Melfina didn't experience this with Gene when she did this with him, so she wondered what was happening. _"Harry, I feel as if we're one. What's happening?" _she asked.

_"I think it's because we're constructs that we can have this bond. I told you so long ago, my sweet goddess, we're supposed to be together. We're perfect for each other." _Melfina smiled and leaned her head back onto Harry's back. She relaxed and continued with her purging process.

_"You're right. We are perfect for one another,"_ she whispered to him.

* * *

As Jim was heading back onto the bridge after having a nice, long shower, he saw Melfina's capsule open. Jim quickly stepped back as he saw Melfina emerge with a fully-recovered Harry hugging her and her hugging back. 

"Well, you two have a good time?" Jim asked jokingly, seeing as how it looked like Harry was better. Harry turned around to see Jim there.

"You betcha! I feel one hundred percent now," he said as he spun around. He then faced Melfina again and grasped her hands in his. "Thank you so much, Melfina. You saved my life."

"Well, it was the least I could do. I mean, I love you and I don't wanna see you die. But now it looks like we've saved each others lives, now haven't we?" she said getting close to him again.

"Yep!" Harry said as he kissed her head. "Well, you guys wanna get home?"

"Yeah, I starving," Jim said. "We'll see ya later, Gillium."

"Goodbye, everyone," Gillium said. "Have a nice ... Warning! Virus detected in main hardrive!"

"Huh?" Jim said confused. "What do you mean 'virus'?"

"Systems being attacked!" Gillium continued. "All power offline in 3 ...2 ..." Gillium stopped short of one. He went offline.

"Gillium! Answer us!" Jim screamed. "Come on! What's going on!" Gillium didn't answer him. He had been shut down.

* * *

"Hmm. Looks like the nanobots aren't in MacDougall anymore," Cneajna said, looking at the screen displaying the status of the virus Harry had been infected with. "Let's see where they are now." She pulled some diagnostics of the bots surroundings until she discovered where they were. "Inside the XGP? Already? My, Melfina. You fell for this quicker than I thought you would've." She turned around out of her seat and walked to the center of the room, then disappeared. She quickly appeared soon thereafter in the Tendo King's room. "Master?" 

"Yes, Cneajna. What is is?" he calmly replied.

"The XGP has been corrupted with the nanovirus as planned. Should we engage phase two now?"

"Yes. Proceed. With the MacDougall's ship gone and the outlaw's ship disabled, Melfina will have nowhere to run from us."

* * *

_I. Create. Drama, people! Yes, another chapter finished and shipped out. Give me sweet reviews and I'll love ya! _

_By the way, if you don't check out Rose Magenta's fanfic To Rise Above The Stars, then I'll have to kill ya! XD Not really, but I'll be mad. So, go check it out as well. And I'm SOOOOOO sorry that I messed up on the title and put something COMPLETELY different a few days ago. I'M SORRY, ROSE MAGENTA! TT_

_Oh, and don't expect a new chapter soon. I'm trying to finish up some work I'm doing involving my band and don't have time to write. I'll get back to it later this summer. You'll at least get a new chapter in June. _


	12. Cruelty Brought Thee Orchids

_HELLOOOOO! GLOMP I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in so long. It's just that I had a summer to have fun at and cosplay to finish. Okay, we're going to continue where we left off. Oh, and about that lemon. Yeah, it should be in like ... one or two chapters. Well, let's get started again!_

_

* * *

_

After the Outlaw Star and Gillium had gone offline, no one had even the slightest clue what had happened. Melfina, Harry, and Jim had stayed at the Outlaw Star trying to figure out what the reason for the mainframe crash was. Jim was on the floor near his seat on the ship typing away on his laptop, which he had plugged into the ship, trying to debug it, but nothing seemed to work. Harry was in the seat Gene would be in, watching him work seeing as how there wasn't anything that would respond except the laptop. Melfina was standing near Harry when she walked over to Jim and crouched down to speak to him.

"Jim," she politly asked, "Do you think that maybe I should try getting in the chamber? Maybe I can fix this." Jim looked up from his laptop.

"I really don't think so, Melfina," Jim said tiredly. "It doesn't seem like the chamber is working either so you probably couldn't get in it, and even if you did this thing could hurt you, too." Melfina frowned and stood back up again and walked over to Harry, who placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Mel," Harry whispered. "It's probably better that you just stay here. Jim will have everything fixed soon and then we can go home, again. Okay?" he asked with a tender smile. Melfina looked down for a few seconds, the bangs of her hair concealing her big brown eyes, until she looked back up at Harry smiling and so that he could see those beautiful eyes once more.

"Okay," was her sweet reply. "Harry, can I sit up in Gene's seat with you?" she asked him.

"Oh, yeah! Sure," Harry said enthusiastically. Harry grabbed Melfina's hand and helped her into the very high seat. Melfina slipped into the seat and soon realized that it was really only made for one person. Harry and Melfina were tightly seated together in the captain's chair when they both shot their looks toward Jim when they heard him angrily slam his laptop shut.

"DAMMIT!" Jim screamed as he forcefully unplugged the laptop and picked it up, placing it under his right arm. He walked over to where Harry and Melfina were before calming down. "I can't fix it guys. I'm sorry." Harry and Melfina both exchanged rather discouraged faces before Jim spoke again. "**But**, I do think I know what it is."

"What could it be?" Melfina asked him.

"Well, it seemes that the computer virus also is **organic **in nature," Jim said, which startled them both.

"Organic!" Harry asked. "One: how can that be? And two: how do you know?"

"I know because my laptop's scanning can detect organic and inorganic lifeforms like when I help Gene out against bounty hunters. It can be because ..." Jim paused for a moment before speaking again."I think it's the disease that you had when Melfina healed you just now."

"What?" both Melfina and Harry responded in shock. "How did that happen?" Melfina quickly asked back.

"Well, I think the ship purges the organic poisons and viruses that you've extracted through a database which can indentify it for future reference. It must have attacked the ship there."

"Great," Harry mumbled. "I screwed up the ship for everyone, then. I'm sure this will be interesting when we tell the others."

"You didn't screw up the ship, Harry," Melfina said to Harry, placing her right hand on his. "You were dying. I did what I had to do, and I don't regret it." Harry looked from her hand to her face to see that small, beautiful smile again.

"Thank you so much for doing it, too, Melfina," he whispered to her. Jim then turned from them and started walked down the hallway of the ship. "Hey, Jim!" Harry called. "Where are you going?"

"Home. I can't fix the ship right now, so I think some sleep and some test simulations on my laptop should help me out a lot in purging this thing." Harry then looked at Melfina again and helped her out of the captain's seat that they were both in. Once he was down as well, he placed one arm around her neck and pulled her playfully close like she liked for him to do and he kissed the top of her head, breathing in the sweet scent that her hair gave off. As Harry delved in his bliss, they walked down the corridor and followed Jim out of the ship and towards the shop.

* * *

Night had already fallen over the entire city. There was a clear sky that was evident by the thousands of stars and the huge moon in the sky. Things were dead at the shop. Gene relaxed on the couch as he flipped through the channels with the remote, while Aisha grabbed a soft drink from the refrigerator and threw herself into the bean bag near Gene's seat as she squealed in delight. Gene grew a scowl on his face, seeing as how he really couldn't stand having the ever-annoying Aisha around him that much. 

"Hey, Aisha," Gene asked, trying to be polite, "You know where Suzuka is?"

"No, I don't," Aisha said, "Where is she, Gene?" Gene grew a puzzled look on his face at first.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"Well," Aisha started, "You went 'You know where Suzuka is'?" saying Gene's comment in a rather unflattering manner of an imitation. "And, no, I don't know where she is. So tell me, where is she?"

"I asked you." Gene said, realizing the misunderstanding they had just had.

"Ohhh!" Aisha sighed, realizing the situation as well. "Never mind." Just then, the doorbell to their shop rang, making Aisha's ears stand up excitedly. "YES! My pizza's here!"

"Great," Gene said smiling. "Just make sure to pay the guy this time."

"Shut** UUUuuuuppp**!" Aisha said in a dragging manner. Aisha opened the door to see a very tall man in a black coak which concealed most of himself. From what she could see in the front, he had a sleak, golden, metallic suit. His face was that of a rather young man with piercing liquid blue eyes and short, spiked hair the same color as his eyes. Aisha gave him a look up and down before speaking in her usual careless manner. "You the pizza guy? You look really wierd."

"Speak for yourself," said the mysterious man in a smooth, young voice. Aisha then looked behind him to see the real pizza guy walking towards the door when he saw the rather tall man in the doorway and stopped.

"Uh, uh, ... AAAAHHH!" screamed the pizza guy as he ran in terror, apparently scared out of his mind by the tall man.

"HEY! That's my pizza, asshole!" Aisha screamed at the delivery boy. "What's the big idea scaring my delivery away from me, you loser!" she screamed at the man.

"I have no time to deal with people of your low class," he said as he lifted his palm to Aisha's chest and created an energy ball. Aisha looked at it before it exploded sending her flying past Gene, through Melfina's bedroom door, through Melfina's bedroom wall, and into another building before she stopped. Gene, who had darted back into his seat when he saw Aisha fly by, jumped up from his seat and pulled his caster gun out, loading it as he turned around to face whoever this man was. Gene had no clue what was going on or who this was. He knew, though, that he had a fight on his hands.

"Who the hell are you?" Gene shouted at the man with his caster pointed straight at him.

"Who am I?" he said as he took a few steps into the doorway before dropping his cloak, exposing all of his glistening, gilded armor. "I'm the Tendo King. The one who sent that **highly** lower classed ingrate Hazanko after you and Melfina." Gene's eyes widened in horror. They had found them, and this guy was probably worse than Hazanko. This was the worst situation he had ever been in, but Gene knew that somehow, someway, his outlaw luck would pull through for him like always. Still, he worried about if they did something to Melfina. "Speaking of which, where is the raven-haired dahlia? I have been wanting to see what my researchers have been talking about for so long." That remark pissed Gene off more than anything.

"How dare you talk about her like she's a doll, asshole!" he shouted at the Tendo King in hatred.

"Strange, isn't that how you seem to treat all women? Like dolls? Worthless, weak dolls you use to satisfy your sexual desires." Gene couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't really say anything back to counter that. What he didn't know was that the Tendo King could see into someone's heart the second he looked into their eyes. He could emotionally exploit their greatest weakness to either send them crashing down to where they were helpless or send them into a rage, which would help him anyway since he could then just have fun with them. "How is one girl like Melfina going to be different to you than anyone else that you've met? Just cause you haven't conquered her she's different to you? I think not. You've been able to take advantage of almost every woman you've met unless they weren't interested in you or you weren't interested in them, and it's usually the latter. Though, let's see how you handle this 'doll'."

As he finished saying that, Gene heard a snapping sound like that of latches being undone. Little did he know that the Tendo King's assistant, Cneajna, had attached her own sleak, violet armor to the tendo kings perfectly with latches. It also helped them out that, because she's so flexible it would seem that she doesn't have a bone in her body, that she could move however easily that the Tendo King moved when she was attached to his back. As she slipped onto her feet, still barely noticable by Gene, the Tendo King jumped into the air effortlessly, flipping behind Cneajna, who was now flying full speed through the air toward Gene with her talon like claws that were built into her armor. She flew so fast that Gene didn't even have half of a second to react. Using her lightweight yet insanly strong body, she flew through Gene's stomach like a torpedo and had her upper half emerge through his back looking at the ceiling. Gene wouldn't have even known that she had gone through him if it wasn't for the ungodly pain that was shooting through his body. He cried in agony as his caster fell from his hand and he grabbed onto Cneajna's lower half trying to pull her out of him, though it was no use. He was already losing energy, and fast. Suddenly, Cneajna raised herself up so that her head rested on Gene's shoulder. She watched his futile attempts to pull her out and then smiled at him as he looked at her face, which was now dripping blood.

"And to think, Hazanko **died** trying to get rid of you. What a joke," Cneajna said with a laugh. "You know, didn't Jim say 'Women will be the death of you, Gene'? You should have listened," she added as she playfully slid one of her talon-like fingers down his cheek. It appeared that she could read minds, too. Gene turned his attention back to the Tendo King as he got within inches of his face.

"Strange," the King said in a slightly lowered voice. "For someone to have such a strong ki line, avoid death as much as you did, and have your kind of luck ..." He stopped short of finishing his sentence before placing his hand under Gene's chin and pulling his face close to his so that he could look into his eyes. The King gave a laugh before continuing. "Well, your luck's run out, Gene Starwind." Gene couldn't believe it. This couldn't be how it ends, could it? He was always the one to stop the pirates. He was their weakness. Not anymore it seemed. This time, his outlaw luck had run out. Gene gasped for air as he tried to speak again.

"I swear," he said through his gasps, "If you ... even touch ... Melfina ... I'll ..." suddenly he couldn't speak anymore. He felt a horrible pain go through him again. One that made him want to scream so loud it was deafening. But he couldn't scream. Cneajna had send one of the modified fingers from her armor through his neck, preventing him from saying anything.

"You know, you haven't spoken that much and already I'm sick of you," she said in a scowl. "I can't believe girls actually **slept** with you." They took their time torturing him mentally as he was fading away. They had been waiting for this day ever since the Leyline slipped from their grasp the first time. "Master," she asked, but was cut off when the Tendo King raised his finger in front of her to silence her.

"Now, now, Cneajna. What is it that I **love **for you to call me?"

"Sorry," she apologized playfully. "Baby," she said in a more passionite way, "Can I please finish off the dying outlaw scum?" Gene knew that if she pulled out of him now, then he'd surely die of loss of blood.

"Why, certainly, my love!" the Tendo King said loudly. "Though, if you kill him, I want to take the MacDougalls." Cneajna sighed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But I still want the MacDougall brothers!" she said wantingly. "You said I could have them."

"Yeah. But I want some fun, too. Pick who you want," he said in an offer. After a short deliberation, Cneajna made her mind up. Quickly, she bent backwards and touched the ground with her hands and flipped her legs and Gene, who she was still impaling, over her and onto the ground in a backflip. She then punched Gene until he hit the ground and stepped out of him and towards the Tendo King, still covered from head to toe in blood that was dripping off of her.

"Fine. You get the MacDougalls," she said smiling. "But what about him? By now he's beyond dead."

"I do have an ever devious idea, my angel of death," he replied. He walked over to Gene's now lifeless body and picked it up. He carried him in his arms as he walked back to Cneajna. "I'll have my scientists do what they are best at with him." Cneajna smiled, then looked past his shoulder to the window on the second floor where she saw a sillouette in the moonlight. She wouldn't have known who it was if it wasn't for that recognizable wooden sword. Her eyes grew greatly.

"Master," she whispered as quietly as she could. "The assassin Suzuka is in the window. She's seen us." The Tendo King didn't seemed affected by that response.

"So, kill her, too," he smirked. Cneajna now looked straight at the window as she lept at the same speed as she did to kill Gene towards Suzuka. Being faster than Gene though, Suzuka jumped and Cneajna went flying through the window and landed like a cat on the rooftop of the adjacent building. Suddenly, she saw Suzuka to her side smiling at her as she would before she would kill an enemy. "What are you smiling at? You can't kill me. In fact, I could kill you just as easily as the outlaw."

"Oh, I'm not the one that's going to kill you," Suzuka replied. "She is." Cneajna turned to her right to she a beast-like animal of maddening strength, speed, and endurance snarling at her as she would prey. "And don't forget," Suzuka added, "Her power is amplified by the moon. And it is rather bright tonight, isn't it?" Cneajna looked like she had seen a ghost. She was the most powerful warrior that the Tendo King had, but she couldn't take on Aisha as this, her most powerful form. Suzuka silently jumped off of the building at ran down the street as she heard a piercing cry from the rooftop and the roar of Aisha attacking. _I need to find the others, and fast_, she thought as she began running towards the station where the Outlaw Star was.

* * *

Melfina, Harry, and Jim were still in Jim's car driving through town towards the shop. It had been a long day and Melfina had fallen to sleep in the backseat, her head resting on Harry's shoulder as he stroked her hair with his hand. He couldn't stop smiling as he looked at her, ever so peaceful, so sweet. She looked so vulnerable to him at that moment, though he knew that he would never hurt her or take advantage of her like that. He wanted to protect her so much, to keep her safe from everything. He also realized that he needed her. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be alive to see her again. Harry took his eyes off Melfina for a short moment to look at Jim, who was driving the car. 

"Hey, Jim," he asked. "I'll be glad to help fix the Outlaw Star if you need any help on it. I kinda feel like it was my fault anyway."

"It's not your fault, Harry," Jim said back. "And sure, you can help. I'll probably need it," he said in a laugh. Jim continued driving down the many streets, the neon lights from the signs hitting the front of his car and giving off a aurora effect to the car. Jim looked down one of the sidewalks when something familiar caught his eye. He saw Suzuka running as fast as she could towards their direction when she saw them and came to a quick halt.

"JIM!" she cried out. "JIM! Over here!"

"Hey, it's Suzuka!" Jim said loudly. Harry, whose gaze had gone back to Melfina by this time, looked up and saw Suzuka waving frantically at them trying to get their attention. Jim slowed the car down and pulled over to the side of the road and stopped to she what Suzuka wanted. "Suzuka. What's up? Do you need a ride back to the shop or something?"

"Jim, I have bad news." she said through her pants for breath."Gene's dead."

"WHAT!" both Jim and Harry shouted in disbelief. "What do you mean Gene's dead!" Jim screamed. By this time, Melfina was beginning to stir from her slumber on Harry's shoulder. She was still lightly asleep, but she was quickly waking up.

"I saw it with my own eyes, Jim. There's no doubt," she sadly replied. Jim's head sank down in heartache as he realized that his best friend had just been killed, taken from him forever.

"Well," Harry replied, "What killed him?" After he had finished saying that, Melfina finally woke up from her sleep.

"Apparently, two very powerful individuals. They seem to be Kei Pirates." Melfina, not knowing what was going on, started to grow very worried when she heard about the pirates.

"Kei Pirates?" she said terrified, now fully awake. "What do they want? Why are they here?"

"I think they're here for you, Melfina," Suzuka said to her. The fear in Melfina was immense. She knew what they would do to her if they found her. To them, she was nothing but a key. Though, Harry wasn't about to let them take her. He subconsciously grabbed her slender hand and kept it between his hands as he spoke again.

"Well, what do we do?" he asked.

"I suggest the three of you get off of this planet as soon as possible. I'll try to stop them here. If I can't, I'll catch up with you guys later. Aisha is already taking on one of their members now."

"Aisha is fighting them?" Jim said in shock. "Why aren't you helping her?"

"Because it's a full moon. She should already have killed that person now as powerful as she is," Suzuka replied. She the looked in the backseat at Melfina, who had a look on her face which could only be described as sheer terror. Melfina was probably imagining everything that the Kei Pirates would do if they captured her. Suzuka walked towards the backseat and placed her hand on Melfina's cheek. "Don't worry. Harry and Jim will look after you. Okay?" Melfina slowly began to not be as frightened. Suzuka always had a lot of confidence in her words and was therefore able to cheer her up quickly.

"Okay. I know my Harry will look after me," she said leaning on Harry's shoulder.

"Good. Jim," Suzuka said quickly, "You need to leave the planet and now."

"But the Outlaw Star is down. There's no way to get off this planet." While Jim was in the front seat, argueing with Suzuka about ways to leave the planet, Harry was beginning to devise his own idea.

"Jim, let's go," Harry said in hurry. "I know how we can get off the planet and stay hidden."

"How?" Jim asked.

"No time. Just drive. I'll explain then."

"Alright. Thank you, Suzuka. Take care of yourself while you're here," Jim said.

"You too," she replied as she turned from them and ran back toward the shop to see if Aisha needed help.

* * *

In reality, it was Cneajna that needed the help. She had been running full speed through the outskirts of town towards a field where her, the Tendo King, and and a few other soldiers had positioned themselves in a dropship. Aisha was close behind her and gaining. 

Inside the dropship, the Tendo King was standing over a capsule containing Gene's body, which he was keeping for his own use. Suddenly, as if he suddely just 'knew', his look turned towards the hatch that had been opened for Cneajna to enter through.

"Close the hatch," he commanded the pilot. "NOW!" The startled pilot began lifting the hatch up. Just before it closed entirely, Cneajna leapt through the small opening that was left in the same torpedo-style fashion that she did to attack Gene, then going into a crouch position as she dug her claws into the wall across from the hatch to stop herself because she was moving so fast.

"GET THIS SHIP THE HELL OFF OF THIS DAMN PLANET!" she screamed at pilot, half of her face now missing as a result of Aisha. The pilot initiated the launch sequence as they all began hearing a pounding noise on the other side of the hatch which could only be Aisha. The noise stopped, however, when they launched off of the ground and towards their ship in orbit. Cneajna pulled herself out of the wall and walked towards the Tendo King in anger. "Look at what she did to me!" she screamed as she pointed at the missing half of her face, which did not have blood and tissue, but instead had electronics and wiring exposed from the wound. It seemed Cneajna herself was an android.

"Don't worry," he said smiling at her. "You always get fixed when stuff like this happens. Right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just getting rather tired of that beastly bitch. You didn't tell me they had a Ctarl-Ctarl with them!"

"Well, you like challenges, so I thought you'd like that."

"I didn't," she groaned.

"Well, then. Okay. You can get Ron MacDougall as some consolation." What was left of her face brightened up, finally.

"At last. A chance to take out a MacDougall."

* * *

Harry knocked on the door of the apartment building that they had arrived at, waiting for a response. Melfina clung to his side, still terrified about the Kei Pirates, while Jim rubbed her hand to ease her nerves. Harry was getting mad now. No one was answering the door and they had been there for more than five minutes. 

"Dammit! He should open this door!" he screamed as he kicked the knob of the door, which easily slid open. Harry looked at the now open door in a puzzled form. "I guess I should have just ... tried it," he said much more calmly. As they entered the apartment, they could see many unwashed dishes, many bottles laying around, basically the signs that a single male inhabited the room. Harry had no time to play games, though. "Ron! Ron, where are you?" he called out. Harry then began walking towards the bedroom door, with Melfina still holding on to him. Harry stopped for a moment and looked at Melfina. "Mel, you might wanna go over there with Jim."

"Why, Harry?" she said in a trembling voice, still scared.

"Because I really don't want you to see this." Melfina nodded sadly and walked over to Jim's side. Jim wondered what Harry was going to do as he walked towards the bedroom door and opened it.

"Ron!" Harry screamed in anger as he entered the room. Suddenly, Melfina and Jim were taken aback by the scream of a woman from the bedroom as a young woman wearing only her underwear ran out, covering her top half with her arms.

"Ron! Who is that?" she screamed back into the room at him.

"You idiot!" Harry screamed at Ron from the bedroom. Melfina and Jim couldn't see what was going on, but could only imagine Harry's rage. "This is why you didn't pick up your phone when I called you? This loose tramp! Grow up! Stop being like Gene!" he screamed as he threw the woman's clothes out of the bedroom and into her. Quickly, she picked up a shirt and threw it on and began running out of the apartment, scared of Harry's temper.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Amy," Ron shouted from the bedroom.

"The hell you will!" Harry screamed as he dragged Ron out of the bedroom in nothing but his boxer shorts. Ron regained his composer and saw that Melfina and Jim were in the apartment as well. Ron was quite taken aback.

"Harry, if I had known you were bringing company I would've cleaned this place up," he laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Nevermind that. We need your help," he said more seriously now.

"Sure, sure. If you needed weapons, you could've just taken them without running my girlfriend off."

"Just listen," Harry sighed. "The Kei Pirates are here. They are after Melfina again and these guys are a lot stronger then the ones we fought before." Ron suddenly got serious. He knew Harry didn't joke about Melfina at all.

"Well, okay. What do you want to do, Harry?" Ron asked.

"We were thinking about using the Shangri La and getting off of this planet." Ron didn't see why that wasn't a good plan, so he gladly agreed.

"Fine. We'll leave in a few moments. Just let me get some clothes on and get my caster and we'll be ready to take off. Okay?"

"Okay," Harry said, releived that they were about to take off. Ron made his way into his room and put on some pants and reached in the pocket of them to get his cell phone out. After looking through his speed dial, he placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Amy?" Ron asked. "Hi, it's Ron. Listen, I'm sorry about what happened. My brother has a temper. Hey, um, could do a big favor for me?"

* * *

About an hour later, they all arrived at the dropship for the Shangri La in Jim's car. The ship wasn't capapble of staying at a ship port on a planet, so Ron had left it in orbit and used the dropship to get back and forth. Once they arrived, they exited the car and made their way inside. Melfina and Jim were quite surprised at the size of the dropship. 

"Man!" Jim exclaimed, "This is awesome. I didn't think that this could fit in the Shangri La."

"You forget," Ron replied, "The Shangri La is just a little bit smaller than the Outlaw Star. And don't worry, we have rooms for everyone onboard, lots of supplies, though we may have to get some clothes somewhere. I don't think we have anything for you and Melfina." Ron's attention then turned to the outside of the dropship as he heard a car horn go off. As he looked outside, he could see the girl from his apartment that Harry had scared off pulling up and bringing a small suitcase up to the ship with her. "Yes! She's here," he said cheerfully.

"What?" Harry asked in a mixture of confusion and anger. Suddenly, the girl walked into the ship.

"Ron!" she screamed as she gave him a large hug.

"Amy. I'm glad you could make it." Harry was, without a doubt, pissed off.

"**Oh no!**" Harry said. "No way are bringing her along on this trip. She'll just weigh us down."

"Hey, you're doing this for your little girlfriend, Harry. I'm bringing mine, too, then." Harry understood, but still wasn't pleased as he sat down in the co-pilot's seat.

"Fine. But she needs to sit back and stay away from the controls, okay?" Harry said, a little bit calmer this time.

"Don't worry, man," Amy said, letting go of Ron and taking a seat near the side of the ship next to Melfina. "I wouldn't want to touch anything here anyway. We might crash if I did that."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Harry whispered to himself. Melfina looked to her left at Amy, who she hadn't really gotten that well of a look at at Ron's apartment. She was probably a few inches taller than Melfina, had very tan skin like Ron's, and had obviously had some treatment done to her now bleached hair. Amy looked back at Melfina and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Amy. Who are you?" she said enthusiastically to Melfina in a chipper voice.

"Um, uh, I'm ... Melfina," she replied, still shaken up by what had been going on with the pirates. She really didn't how she could cheer up no matter how nice someone was acting to her.

"Oh yeah! Ron's mentioned you a few times. Something about Harry liking you or something like that. I didn't really pay attention because we were on a date when he was talking about you two. Oh, and yeah, me and him are dating. We have been for like ..." she paused for a small moment during her super fast speech to think. "... oh yeah! Four months! Anyway, he's taken me lots of places on our dates. Movies, restaurants, shopping. We just have the best time. You know, we were actually about to ... how should I put it to you ... do the 'fun stuff' when **Harry had to come in and interrupt it!**" she exclaimed at the end so that Harry could hear. Harry was liking her less and less by the minute.

"Ron ... remind me again why you brought her?" he moaned sadly.

"Just steer this thing when we launch, okay, Harry?" Ron said, not wanting to hear what Harry had to say about his girlfriend.

"Sure. Just like the old days, right, brother?" Harry said, smirking at Ron.

"Yep. No one can stop the MacDougall brothers." With that, they launched the ship into the air as everyone in the ship was pulled back into their seats. Amy suddenly grabbed Melfina's hand and began sobbing, which certainly didn't seem like her after she had been so cheerful. Melfina looked at her, totally confused as to why she was crying.

"What's wrong?" Melfina asked her.

"**I've never been into space before! I just realized ... I'm gonna die, aren't I?**" she screamed. There was no turning back for the group now. They launched straight into the atmosphere as they saw the planet below them begin to get farther away. After a few mintues had passed, they suddenly slowed down.

"All sysytems green so far," Harry said. "I still can't believe this thing works like new."

"Yep. She's one of a kind," Ron told him. "Hold on and I'll steer this baby into the Shangri La." Ron tunred the dropship to it's far right, pointing it in the direction of the ever recognizable Shangri La, glistening in the light from the sun. Ron quickly flew the dropship toward the main ship with precision and slipped it in from the hatch underneath the Shangri La. Once inside, the hatch closed. Ron then landed the ship on the closed hatch before getting up from his seat and turning to Harry. "Well, we're home, Harry."

"Yes! I so get my old bed," Harry replied. They both turned and looked at everyone else when they heard a loud panting noise coming from behind them. Amy was almost hyperventalating, she was sweating profusly from her fear of flying,and she continued squeezing Melfina's hand, who was now whincing in pain.

"Um, Amy," Melfina said in pain, "We've landed. You can let go of my hand now."

* * *

After they had docked with the Shangri La, the girls decided to go check out their rooms while the guys launched the ship. Obviously, Amy was staying with Ron and Melfina was happily staying in Harry's large bed he had in the ship. This cheered her up a lot. On the bridge, Harry and Ron sat in their usual seats for takeoff, while Jim grabbed an empty control seat to the side. 

"So, Harry, where do wanna go to get away from these guys?" Ron asked. Jim interrupted, though, with an idea.

"I know!" Jim said. "How about Blue Heaven! Me and Gene have some ..." Jim had just remembered Gene and what Suzuka said to them. He grew quiet after that and didn't finish his sentence.

"What?" Ron asked. "You and Gene have some what?"

"Ron," Harry said, "Um, we need to tell you something, but don't go spreading it around, okay?"

"Sure," Ron said quietly, "What is it?"

"Gene's dead," Harry said in a whisper, not knowing if anyone else could hear. Ron's eyes grew into a stare.

"What the hell? How did that happen?"

"We don't know, but Suzuka told us that he was killed. I don't think Melfina heard it, though, cause she was asleep on my shoulder when Suzuka told us. Don't tell her for anything. I'll tell her later when she's calmed down. If you tell her now, she'll just break down."

"Sure, Harry," Ron acknowledged. "I won't tell her. I'm not telling Amy either. She'll just kill **me** then." Ron then assumed launching the ship again, though he still didn't know where they were going to go. "Hey, Jim. You still wanna go to Blue Heaven, right?"

"Yeah. That would be the best place," Jim said again. "Sorry I stopped talking just then, but I wanna go there cause me and Gene have some friends there who could help us out a lot. Trust me, we'll be safe there."

"Yeah," Harry said. "And don't forget. Blue Heaven has that ceasefire law where you can't use guns. With me and my brother and some of the tricks we have, we'll have the advantage."

"That's good," Jim said. "Even if Gene's gone, we still have to look after Melfina."

"Yeah, that's for sure," Harry replied. He knew it was just them now. They had left Suzuka and Aisha on the planet still to hold back whatever Kei Pirates there were that were looking for them, but Suzuka had assured them that they would meet up again. Even so, Harry had always looked at Melfina's safety as his responsibility. He knew it would be hard, but he was going to make sure she was safe and happy, no matter what he had to do.

* * *

_Whew! That was a CHAPTER, huh! Yes, I know what I did. I killed Gene off. So what? I never liked him anyway. And no, I don't care that I killed him off just like that like he's supposed to be important or something, CAUSE HE'S NOT!And besides, this is Harry/Melfina. There's no room for that loser in this. XD Anywho, so now we have Gene dead, the pirates after them, Harry left to look after his princess, Melfina, and a very pivate setting on board the Shangri La. What does that mean? Yes, I've done all of this to get to this ... TEH LEMON WITH HARRY AND MELFINA! WOOOT! Next chapter, people! I SWEAR it's the next chapter! Til then, read and review and praise my elimination of Gene. You know you want to. _


	13. Forever

_Finally, everyone! The day we have been waiting for is here! A lemon with Harry and Melfina! And no, this will not be some sick lemon like some others I've read (And believe me, I've wanted to puke at some that I've read between these two.). This will have some taste to it. Though, if it's in here, then it's what I wanted to put, so no flames. Okay? OKAY! Also, if you don't like Melfina and Harry and like that ... other guy ... Gggrrr ... then don't read this. You WILL be pissed off. XD With that said, I don't _own_ Outlaw Star. Now, let's get to what we've been waiting for! Also, for some reason I can't put my border lines to seperate pages like I like to, so I'm going to use capital I's to seperate the pages._

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Harry was just beginning to wake up, slowly feeling that sense of reality coming back to hit him in the face. He knew what was happening very well, though. It had only been a day since he and Jim had found out from Suzuka that the Kei Pirates were back and wanting the one thing that Harry was never about to give up without a fight, the love of his life, Melfina. Harry knew that he would die again for her if he had to, that was no question. What he didn't know was what they would want her for this time. He didn't know if they could have found the Leyline again, which would have been the biggest reason to go after her. The whole situation just seemed so overbearing on Harry. He also remembered that Gene had been killed. Even though he didn't like him, Harry still wanted to have someone there who had fought the pirates more than he had.

But this was the way it has to be. Harry knew that if he was going to keep Melfina safe then he had to prove it, not hope that Gene would be there with a caster and a carefree ego to step in and save the day. It was on Harry this time. The only help he had this time was Jim and his brother Ron, both of them being great advantages in their own rights. It was still early in the morning, though you couldn't know that if you were in space without looking at a clock. Harry turned around in his bed to see Melfina's face, so still in her pristine radiance as she continued to dream those innocent dreams of a better day then what was going on now. Harry was about to burst in joy. He brought a gentle smile to his face as he decided to just lay there, admiring what was before him. He noticed that one of Melfina's hands was on her pillow in front of her face, probably there after she had turned in the night. He couldn't resist. Harry slowly and quietly slid his hand across their bed, up the pillow, and to her hand until he could hold it gently in his. He brought her hand down to his chest and slowly caressed it. He loved to do this with her whether she was awake or not. Even though there was so much turmoil going on with them then because of the pirates, Harry's life felt perfect even if it was just for a small second. He then led her hand to his face and gave it a slight kiss. Almost as soon as his lips had touched the back of her smooth hand, Melfina's eyes began to flutter open as she cooed a small sigh.

"Oooh, Harry?" she said, still slightly unaware of her surroundings after just waking up. Harry just continued to smile. That beautiful sound of her waking up would make anyone burst into happiness.

"Good morning, Melfina," Harry whispered in as quiet of a voice as he could manage. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmmm, yes, Harry. Very well." Melfina used her free hand to rub her eyes to try to wake up, even though she was still very tired afterwards. Once her eyes were fully open, she noticed that Harry was rubbing her hand like he always did when he woke up before she did. Melfina closed her eyes again, savoring the moment. Harry was quite surpried when he noticed that Melfina was leaning into him, pressing her head against his chest and wrapping her arm around him. With her face tilted towards Harry's, she showed a large smile as he kept stroking her hand.

"Wow!" Harry quietly said in happiness. "Someone's happy today, huh?"

"Yeah," Melfina giggled. "I just love being with you Harry. And you're very warm today." Melfina thought back to all of the times she was on the Outlaw Star at night. She never liked sleeping on ships, or even in space. "Space is so cold, Harry. I never liked it cause it was so uncomfortable. I'm glad I have someone to hold onto now." Harry stopped stroking her hand, a thing he usually didn't do unless he had to. Harry then gently pulled Melfina up to him until her head reached his pillow. He wanted to be able to see her eyes again. Harry loved how, even though he had pulled her upward, she still had her arms locked around him like her life depended on it. Harry leaned forward into Melfina and slowly kissed her, which she was more than happy to accept, that being evident by her moving a hand to the back of Harry's head to slightly guide his face. They pulled away only a few times, only to move back to kiss again each time. Harry loved this more than anyone could imagine, except Melfina. Melfina had longed for something like this for so long. That feeling of not being alone, of not feeling like you weren't cared for, of being loved. After about their sixth kiss, each one being more intense than the next one, they pulled away, only to stare into each others eyes with a feeling which could only be described as longing. Melfina then was the first one to speak. "So, Harry, where are we going? I guess we'd have to go somewhere obscure to avoid the Kei Pirates." Harry was brought crashing back down to that horrifying reality again as he grew slightly saddened inside.

"Um, Ron and I listened to Jim and decided that we're going to Blue Heaven." Melfina's eyes grew in shock. She thought they would go somewhere were they wouldn't be found, not Blue Heaven, which wasn't exactly where to go if you wanted to stay unnoticed.

"Blue Heaven?" Melfina asked, her voice now beginning to sound afraid again. "Why there? The pirates could be there already waiting for us."

"Yeah, you're right," Harry said, knowing that that phrase was not going to cheer her up. "But Jim knows some guys there and we do need supplies before we go anywhere else. We're thinking that we can get them here and also, because of the no shooting law on Blue Heaven, me and Ron can use some of our little tricks if they try anything." Melfina, though she didn't show it, grew a little happier knowing that they weren't totally defenseless on Blue Heaven. After a few seconds had passed, she managed to smile at Harry again.

"That makes me feel a lot better, Harry. I know you and Ron will look out for us." Melfina didn't want to leave that bed for anything. She wanted to stay there forever with Harry and fall back to sleep right next to him. Harry wanted the same thing. He wanted to just run his hand through her gorgeous, black locks of hair again like he used to do on Heifong when they would wake up together and spend hours in bed together. Harry looked past Melfina's face to their nightstand to check their clock. Harry noticed that it was near nine in the morning and that he shouldn't stay in bed for too long. He figured that they were probably near Blue Heaven already and they needed to get tons of supplies.

"Melfina," Harry said, "I hate to say it, but I think we need to get out of bed. We're probably near Blue Heaven by now." Melfina just leaned in closer to Harry and moaned in sadness. Harry knew that she didn't want to leave their soft bed on the Shangri La and have to leave Harry's arms.

"I know, Harry. I know," she muttered. "But," she said as she looked up into his violet eyes, "Is it okay if I go with you no matter where you go? I feel really safe with you around me, Harry." Harry's heart felt so full then. He loved how Melfina was so confident that he would take care of her no matter the situation.

"Sure, Mel. You can go wherever I go. I wouldn't want you out of my sight, anyway. I've got to take care of my princess, of course." Melfina giggled and rubbed her nose against Harry's very playfully. Harry laughed at how cute he thought Melfina was then. _This is the way it should always be,_ he thought as she continued to rub their noses together and gently kiss him._ When all of this is finally over ... I hope this never ends._ Suddenly, Melfina pulled away and pushed the bedsheets off of her as she sat upright in her and Harry's bed. Harry couldn't take his eyes off of her as he leaned back onto his pillow and beamed at his goddess. Melfina then grabbed her bare arms and shivered. Her purple, silk, sleeveless evening gown didn't keep her warm at all in space.

"See, I told you space is cold," she said through one of her shivers to Harry, who was now feeling cold himself in his black tank top, which he had many of. Harry then pushed himself off of the pillow to a sitting position as well and ran his hand through her hair as he pulled her close.

"Don't worry, Mel. I'll keep you warm once we get out of bed. Speaking of which, I should give you some privacy. You probably want to take a shower and get ready."

"Yeah, I was going to do that. I'll catch up with you for breakfast, okay?"

"Okay." Harry then waited until Melfina had crawled out of bed until getting out himself. After he saw her disappear into the bathroom and heard the door lock, he slipped on a pair of jeans and went to the bridge to see what was going on.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Once he had made it to the bridge, Harry noticed that Ron was already in his seat, guiding the ship into a docking hatch.

"Hey, Ron," Harry said in his normal, everyday manner to his older brother, "We're at Blue Heaven already?"

"Yep. Just pulling in now," Ron replied as him and Harry heard the locks from the station grabbing the ship. The ship slightly shook as it came to a stop within Blue Heaven. Harry walked over to Ron and leaned into his seat, placing his hand near Ron's head to hold himself up.

"My, my, Ron. Are you losing your touch when it comes to pulling into stations?" Harry joked.

"Yeah, whatever," Ron mumbled as he hopped out of his seat and began walking to the lounging area on the ship. Harry quickly followed him by his side.

"So, where's your little friend, Amy?" Harry said, once again being very playful as to irritate Ron.

"Getting some sleep, still. It took her forever to go to sleep last night. She couldn't stop going on about how much space was freaking her out."

"Then why the hell did she come on this trip?" Harry asked, obviously annoyed by the fact that she could've stayed on Heifong.

"Well, she **thought** it would be fun. Apparently, it's not fun anymore," Ron groaned with his hand to his head. Not long after he had finished that sentence, they arrived at their lounge area on the ship, which was like an entertainment room combined with the kitchen. In there, they found Jim at the table having a croissant he had apparently found in their mini-fridge.

"Morning, guys!" Jim said, looking up.

"Morning, Jim," they simultaniously replied. "Jim," Harry said, "What are you eating?"

"A croissant I found in there. No offense, but this thing tastes horrible," Jim said as he made an awful face to describe it's taste.

"Well, that's because it's old," Harry said with a laugh. Jim just stared in horror at the croissant. "Come on. We haven't been on this ship in a long time. Nothing in that fridge is good anymore."

"Well, that explains the milk," Jim said, then shivering in disgust. "EW!" Harry chuckled as he turned to see Ron checking the caster gun in his long coat. Ron then turned to Harry and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, let's get out of here. We need to get rooms on the station while the ship gets prepared. Also, Jim, didn't you say that you could get us a major discount?"

"Absolutly!" Jim said excitedly. "The last time me and Harry were here when we had that incident in space, I talked to Swanzo, the repair guy, and he got us loads of deals. I'll see if he'll get us some other nice upgrades."

"Great," Harry said, "But before we go, I need to get Melfina. I told her that she could follow us all day to make her feel safe."

"Sure," Ron said assuringly. "You know, I think I'll let Amy sleep. She hates getting woken up anyway." Harry just shook is head in amazement as he left the lounge and went back down the corridor towards his room. He had given Melfina lots of time to get clean and dressed, so he figured that she would be ready by now. Once he made it back to his bedroom, he saw the door open as Melfina emerged in her usual blue poncho.

"Hi, Harry!" she cheerfully exclaimed, having already begun to miss him. "Are we going now?"

"Um, yeah, Mel. Just let me grab one more thing," Harry said as he went back into his room. Harry walked over to his nightstand and grabbed his favorite vest to wear. As he put it on, he made his way out of the room to Melfina. "Now I'm ready." With that, they began heading towards the airlock of the Shangri La. "So, Melfina. Any shops you want to check out while we're here?" Harry asked her as they continued walking. "I'll be glad to buy you anything that you want."

"Oh, don't worry, Harry," Melfina said, slightly blushing. She loved how Harry always wanted to get her things when they went out, but she could never get used to him saying that he would. "You don't always have to buy things to make me happy. **You** make me happy." Harry couldn't pull his gaze away from the gigantic smile on Melfina's face. Harry just wanted to stop walking and kiss her again like when they were in bed. Instead, he happily smiled and placed his arm around her.

"I'm glad that I make you happy, Melfina. That's all I want is your happiness." he said as they made it to the airlock of the ship. Harry stopped when he heard a set of footsteps behind him and Melfina. Harry turned around to see Jim and Ron headed toward him.

"Leaving without us, you two?" Ron playfully asked them.

"Well, we do want to get our rooms and check out the station while we have some time," Harry replied as they all began exiting the ship and walking into the station. "Besides, what are we all going to do today?" Ron leaned close to Harry and began to whisper to him.

"Me and Jim already talked," he quietly said. "I'm going to get the rooms for us at the hotel on the station, Jim's going to deal with this Swanzo guy, and I think that you should take Melfina around the station to make her feel at ease. Okay, Harry?"

"That's fine," Harry whispered. "But how will we get our room?"

"I'll put it in your name so that you can get your room keys. Just go have the time of your life with her. Oh, and you remember how when we were still living together you always talked of getting her that one ... special thing?"

"Yeah?" Harry said, puzzled slightly.

"Well, the last time I was here, I saw it in one of the shops." Harry's eyes grew in excitement as he smiled. "I'd get it now if you can find it."

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said. "I'll be sure to get it. But, I don't think now would be the time to ask her something like that. After all, she is going through so much." Ron grabbed Harry and pulled him further away from Jim and Melfina, but still continued walking slowly.

"Harry, be a MacDougall and grow a spine. Ever since the day you first saw her, you've been fantasizing about doing this. I don't care if this is going on. I don't care if the station's about to blow up. Just get this for her and ask her the question you've always wanted to ask her ever since you saw her, or else you're going to regret it for the rest of your life. Just trust your brother, okay?" Harry still was uneasy about it, but he knew Ron wasn't going to say something to ruin his life.

"Sure," Harry said quietly. "I'll do it. I just wonder how Melfina would react to me asking something as big as this." Harry and Ron began walking at a slightly faster pace so that they could catch up to Melfina and Jim again. Melfina turned to see Harry coming back to her side again and smiled as his arm went over the back of her neck again as he pulled her close like she loved. Once they arrived outside of the passage that connected the Shangri La with Blue Heaven, Jim saw who he was looking for.

"Hey, Swanzo!" Jim called out. The Corbanite was at first taken aback by Jim's voice, then was even more taken back by who he was walking out of the ship with.

"Jim?" he said back in confusion. "What are you doing here with the MacDougalls?"

"Long story," was all Jim could say as he made his way to Swanzo as the others left to go check out the station.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After a few minutes had passed, Harry, Melfina, and Ron made their way into the business area of Blue Heaven, as evident by all of the shops. Melfina had only been there one time that she could remember, so everything seemed very vague to her. Harry, luckily, knew where everything was and couldn't wait to spend time with her. They stopped only for a short moment to take in the sights around them.

"Well, you two," Ron said stepping in front of them, "I'm going to go get us all our hotel rooms. You two have a good time looking around, okay?"

"Okay," both Harry and Melfina simultaniously replied. Ron gave Harry a quick wink before turning and heading to the hotel. Harry turned to Melfina and kissed her forehead before taking her hand in his. "So, Melfina. Is there anywhere that you'd like to go?"

"Um, anywhere's fine with me, Harry," she said sweetly. "I'd just like to go to a few clothing shops since we didn't pack before we left Heifong. If that's okay with you, of course." Melfina still was so humble even at times like this.

"Of course it's fine, Mel. You don't have to ask me. Just have fun and enjoy yourself, okay?" Melfina looked down nervously at her hands for a few moments before looking up at Harry like she usually did when he said sweet things to her.

"Okay," she quietly said in happiness to Harry. Melfina clung to his right arm as they began to walk around the shops and window shop, going in the stores they found nice clothing at. Melfina loved how Harry spent so much time with her doing things like this. She couldn't get that smile off of her face for anything. She had completely forgotten about the pirates, the Leyline, everything except Harry. It was moments like this that made her heart happy. After they had been shopping for about seven hours and had aquired a small wardrobe, Harry noticed on a clock in a shop that it was 4:50 P.M.. They only had a few more hours to shop before the stores closed for the night. Harry had one place he definitly wanted to go before it was too late.

"Hey, Melfina," he said to get her attention, "Is it okay if we go in this store?" Melfina looked to the store Harry was mentioning. It was a rather large jewelry store that was known for their expensive stones.

"Sure, Harry," Melfina said, now interested in why Harry would want to go here. "What are you looking for in here?"

"Oh, you know. Just looking for something that might look nice on you or me. Nothing in particular," Harry said, trying to hide why he really wanted to go in there. Once inside, Melfina began looking at the displays, amazed by all of the exquisite gems the shop had. Harry didn't want to, but he had to find a way to check something out by himself for a few seconds. "Hey, Mel. I'm going to walk over here for just a few moments, okay?"

"Oh, sure," she sweetly replied as her attention went back to a golden braclet that she was admiring. Harry then walked over to the same display case he must have been to a hundred times before when he stopped by Blue Heaven. Luckily for him, they still had the one thing he wanted. Harry immediatly called over the attention of the clerk behind the counter.

"Excuse me?" he said politely, "How much is ... that one?"

"This one?" said the clerk, checking to make sure Harry was talking about the right one. Harry nodded in confirmation as the jeweler checked its price. "Let's see. 1.6 million wong. You know, no one's bought this one in over ten years. This one's just been waiting for someone to buy it." 1.6 million may a have been a fortune to most people, but Harry had been saving a portion of the money that he and Jim had recieved for the bounty on the terrorist Pyrados's head just for this.

"I'll take it," he said without hesitation as soon as the clerk stopped talking. Needless to say, the man was amazed.

"Wow! You must be rich to get this! You sure this is the one, now?" he asked once more.

"Positive. But, it's for that girl over there and I want it to be a surprise, so I was wondering if I could pay right now and you get a case for it while I keep her busy."

"Whatever you want, sir," said the man, just happy someone was buying this piece of jewelry. Harry handed the man his credit card to pay for it. After he had made the purchase, Harry got his card back.

"Thanks, I'll be back in a second," Harry said eagerly as he went back to Melfina to see that she had already bought the golden braclet that she was looking at. "Hey, that's nice, Mel. Did you just buy that?"

"Oh, yes," she said looking at it. "I hope you don't mind but I used some of the wong you gave me to get those clothes to get this. It was rather cheap despite its look."

"It's looks beautiful on you, sweetheart. Hey, um, do you wanna go grab something to eat and go to our room? I'm getting kind of hungry."

"Sure. I'm feeling hungry, too. It's a good thing Blue Heaven has some good restaurants." Harry and Melfina made their way towards the door of the shop when Harry noticed the clerk coming back with Harry's purchase in a small jewel box.

"Mel, I'll meet you outside," Harry quickly said. "I think I just saw something interesting."

"Okay, I'll wait for you," she chirped as she left the shop. Harry ran over to the man as he handed him the box.

"I didn't think you'd want a bag for this, so I thought you could just stick it in your pocket. Oh! And here's your reciept."

"Thank you so much, man. You're a lifesaver," Harry said as he slipped the box into his jean's pocket and made his way outside to see Melfina. Harry noticed that she was still looking at her new braclet.

"Sorry about that, Mel. They didn't have what I thought they had."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Melfina replied as she looked up from her braclet. Harry was suddenly caught off guard by Melfina when she wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him tightly. "Though, I do want to say thank you for buying me all of these clothes today. You didn't have to do all of that."

"But I wanted to," Harry quietly murmured into her ear. "I love doing these things for you. It just makes me so happy to know that you're happy. I mean ... oh, Melfina. I love you." Harry then returned her embrace and pulled her close.

"I love you, too, Harry." Melfina then heard a strange sound coming from Harry, causing her to giggle. "Harry?"

"Yeah, Mel?"

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Just then, Harry heard his stomach growl again.

"Ooh. Man, we need to eat," he said laughing. "Let's go find a nice restaurant." Just as he finished saying that, Harry heard his phone ring. Pulling it out of his pocket, Harry answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Harry!" Jim said over the phone. "Where are are you guys?"

"Oh, Jim! We were about to go get something to eat. Where are you?"

"In my hotel room. Thank God that your brother got us rooms away from each other. Something tells me that Amy would've gotten on my nerves," he said laughing.

"Yeah, I know. So, how are the rooms?"

"Mine's nice. He got us all really big ones, too. Mine's got the stuff I need to check on the ship so I'll be working most of the night. Ron's is down at the end of the hall so that I **can** get work done. And you won't believe this!"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Ron got you and Melfina the biggest suite in the place!" Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Are you serious?" he said in total shock. "Why would he do that?"

"All he said was that you'd know what it was for. That's it." Harry couldn't believe Ron was doing all of this just so that Harry could have one perfect night.

"Well, um, okay. We'll be there in about one to two hours."

"Okay. Oh! And Ron said that he signed us in under 'McAllister' to make sure no one knew who we were."

"Great. We'll see you soon, Jim."

"Alright. Bye." Harry then hung up his phone and slipped it into his pocket again. Harry was still amazed. Ron had paid all of this money for the best room in the hotel, which he knew was the most beautiful, spacious room in the station. It was almost like a house in that one room.

"Harry, is something wrong?" Melfina asked him, noticing that Harry was still wide-eyed. Harry muttered something, but it was so quiet that Melfina couldn't hear it. "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't understand that. What did you say?"

"I'm going to kill Ron," Harry repeated much more loudly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

By now, it was very late at night. Harry checked the clock in his and Melfina's suite. It read 10:08 P.M.. Harry wasn't feeling tired at all. More like nervous. Melfina was in the bathroom, showering and getting ready to go to sleep. Harry still was wondering why Ron was pressuring him into a situation that he certainly did not want to be put into. First, Ron suggested that he get the one thing he always said he was going to buy Melfina, with specific intentions in mind. Then, he gets them the biggest room in the hotel. It had everything that a mansion could have, including quite possibly the largest, softest bed Harry had ever laid in. _At least the sheets are my color,_ Harry thought as he admired the purple silk sheets the bed had.

Harry was still nervous, though. He couldn't ask Melfina for this now. And he especially couldn't ask her for the other thing. After all, he promised her that he would never pressure her. Harry sat on the edge of their bed and put his head into his hands. This was too much for him. Suddenly, he heard the bathroom door open as he saw Melfina's shadow hit the wall. Melfina came around the side of the hallway, wearing her black, sleeves nightshirt she had bought that day and a medium-long skirt, also black. Melfina sat down on the bed with Harry and looked at him. He usually looked back at her whenever she was near him, but this time he kept his head down and still stared at the ground, not knowing what to do.

"Harry? Is something wrong?" Melfina asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder, worried about him. Harry felt her hand on his and looked back at her finally.

"No. Don't worry, Mel. Nothing's wrong." Melfina was worried though. Harry didn't sound this depressed normally.

"Harry, you can tell me anything. Don't feel like you have to keep anything from me, okay?" she said as Harry looked in her eyes again, the one thing that could always make him crumble.

"Sure," he said as he placed his right hand on her left cheek, feeling how soft she was on his thumb. Melfina closed her eyes and breathed in deep before letting out a large, happy sigh. She leaned her head on his shoulder and grabbed his hand as she gazed out their window near their bed. Melfina loved to look at the stars on clear nights back on Heifong, but now she got to look at all of the stars in the sky. This was her idea of perfection and harmony. This was her moment that she never wanted to end.

"Harry, I feel so happy right now. Today was one of the best days of my life." She gently stroked his left hand that she held with her right. "I just know that soon we'll be able to have all of our days be like this." Harry closed his eyes and smiled too.

"Yeah. Just like this," he whispered to her. Harry then decided to fall back onto their bed as his head hit the mattress. Melfina was intially startled by her sudden falling, seeing as how she was completly leaning on Harry's shoulder. Her head landed on Harry's chest, though, as she sweetly laughed.

"Harry! I liked laying on your shoulder," she playfully said to him. "Why did you lean back?"

"Um, uh, cause I like this more," he said. "Besides, this reminds me of something."

"What?" Melfina asked as she got comfortable in her new position.

"You know, Melfina. Christmas time?" Melfina then remembered and slightly gasped, knowing how much she loved that time.

"Oh, Harry. Don't worry, I remember." Melfina's hand then made it's way to his cheek, just like it was in the photograph she had found a few months before. Harry moved one of his hands down to her cheek as well. "Mmmm, you feel just as pleasant as you did then."

"I'm glad. I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Oh, I'm not, Harry. I'm not uncomfortable. By the way, there's something I had been meaning to say to you." Harry's attention went to Melfina's words. He was getting worried again.

"Um, what would that be, Melfina?" Harry asked.

"Well, you remember what I was going to do for you for Christmas?" she said as she tilted her head to see his face. Harry nodded in acknowlegdement. He remembered what she had wanted all too well, and also how it almost broke her. "I'm so happy that you said I didn't have to do that until I was ready. I'm so glad that you could wait. I know I wasn't ready to do that yet and I'm sure that if I had done that ... I would regret it now. Thank you for being so understanding, Harry." Harry was relieved when she said that. He thought it was something bad, but it turned out to be praise to him for being the caring person he had become.

"No problem, Melfina," Harry whispered as he sat back upright. Melfina clinged to him tightly as she sighed again. Harry still didn't know if he wanted to bring this up, especially now after what Melfina had just said. "Melfina ... I feel horrible right now." Melfina grew worried and turned Harry's face to where she could see it.

"Harry, you shouldn't feel badly. After all, you have no reason to, right?"

"Well, um, it's something I did a long time ago that's led up to this."

"What did you do?" Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and decided that he should tell her.

"Okay. Before I saw you and I moved in with you guys and we became this close, you know that I still loved you, right?" Melfina nodded. "I mean, I've loved you ever since I saw you. And ... I used to tell Ron all of my, um, dreams for us together. And one of them was ... us being close." Melfina smiled, obviously not understanding what he meant.

"But Harry, we're close already. You don't have to be worried about that."

"Not close like that. I mean ... close like ... us ... intimatly," he said as he quietly said the last word. Melfina's eyes couldn't help but grow large. That wasn't what she was expecting. "I mean, I meant what I said that Christmas. I'd never force you to if you didn't want to or felt uncomfortable, and I'm not going to now. But, I have dreamed about that day so many times ... and I told Ron when we still lived together. So, he came to me today and decided that he wanted to help make my biggest dream come true. That's why he took all of my work today and why he got us this room. He wanted it to be perfect. But ... that's not my biggest dream, Melfina."

"What is your biggest dream, Harry?" Melfina asked, actually delighted that Harry was opening up to her.

"To just be with you ... forever. To not leave you and to be there for whatever you would want or need." Melfina smiled and leaned in to gently kiss Harry's cheek. He couldn't believe that she didn't mind him saying that to her.

"Well then, I think that you have been living your dream, Harry. I wouldn't want you to leave me, either, and I can't stand it when you aren't around."

"So ... you don't think of me differently, even though I told you that I've fantasized about us?"

"No. I could never think of you differently anymore. You've been my best friend ever since we saw each other again. You've given me so much, and not in material gifts. You've made me so happy on those nights that I was sad. You made me smile every time you tried. Your touch makes me feel so special. I'm so glad that I have you." Harry couldn't take it anymore. He moved toward her and wrapped his loving arms around her neck as she did the same with him. He had known that Melfina was perfect from the first day he had seen her, but this only made it more obvious. Melfina pulled away from him shortly after holding him and gazed at his smiling face.

"Melfina, you remember that on Christmas I said that I'd never pressure you about that, right?" Harry said.

"I remember," she replied with her hand on his. "And I know that you'll keep your promise."

"I know, but, I want to ask you something," Harry said innocently, not sure if he was ready to say this.

"What is it?" Melfina asked, though she had a feeling of what he was going to ask.

"Okay. And I swear that if you don't want to, I will not be mad. I will always love you more than anyone even if you don't want to do this. Like I said, I don't want to **ever** pressure you, but I just want to ask you this, okay?"

"Okay," Melfina said, now sure of what he was going to say.

"Melfina, ..." Harry paused to calm himself down inside, This was about to be one of the biggest things he ever asked her and he didn't want to ruin this moment. " ... Do you want to ... make love tonight?" Melfina was right. This was what he was going to ask her. She looked down at her knees for a few moments, letting the question sink in. Harry was beginning to get more and more worried as every second passed by him. _Great. She doesn't want to,_ he thought to himself. _Now she'll think I'm a liar and say I **am** pressuring her. I never should have done this. _Melfina spent so much time taking the moment in in her secret happiness that Harry lowered his head in defeat. Melfina looked up to see him there, looking like he was about to cry.

"Harry?" she asked.

"It's okay. I understand that you don't want to." She noticed as she saw a tear fall from his eye as he raised his head again. "I should have never asked you that. I'm so sorry."

"No, Harry! Don't be sorry! I'm sorry that I took so long. It's just that ... I'm just shy, is all. After all, I've never really done this before." Harry's now watery eyes widened as he looked back up at her. He couldn't believe that last sentence.

"Um, Melfina. Do you mean ... is that a yes?" Melfina didn't know what to say. She wanted to give an answer, but her mouth wouldn't let her give one. Instead, she just beamed at Harry and nodded in agreement. Harry didn't need to hear anything. He had known Melfina well enough to always know what that meant. His heart felt like exploding. He had never been this happy, not even when they had kissed for the first time. "Oh, Melfina," he whispered as he began crying. "Thank you. I ... I was so nervous that you would say no and hate me."

"I could never hate you, Harry. And besides, you said that you could wait until I was ready for this. You were right. You could wait."

"So, you're ready to do this?" Harry asked as he rubbed the tears out of his eyes.

"Yes, Harry. Now I am." Melfina had no idea how close Harry was to fainting. He couldn't believe that this was the night they were going to be together. This was going to be a night he would never forget.

"Alright, Melfina. I promise I'll make you happy tonight. I'll do whatever you want to make you feel perfect and I swear that I'll be gentle with you. But ..."

"But what, Harry?" Melfina asked, wondering what Harry was about to ask. Harry was already more happy than he had ever been in his life, but he still needed to ask her the most important question he could ever ask her. Harry took a few seconds to calm himself down before he was ready to say this.

"Okay. But I think this works better if we both stand up, so ... would you mind standing for just a moment?"

"Oh, sure." Melfina stood up from the bed and looked at Harry, who had done the same and was now shining at her. He was so nervous inside, though.

"Alright. Melfina, you know that I love you so much, and this past year that I've spent with you has been a dream come true. I never thought you would ever be like this to me of all people. But ... I'm so glad that you've accepted me the way that you have. I still can't believe that we've kissed until we do it again. It's just that ... Melfina, I want to make you so happy."

"You have, Harry. You have."

"I know. But, like I said earlier, my biggest dream is not to do what we're about to do. It's to just be with you forever. Your happiness just makes me feel complete. So, um, that's why I was going to ask you this." Harry took Melfina's now slightly trembling hand in his. Melfina was now so nervous. Just then, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box that he had gotten at the jewelry shop that day. Harry then got the courage to lower himself down onto one knee. Melfina immediatly placed her free hand over her mouth and gasped. This couldn't be what he was going to ask, was it? Harry then beamed back at her as he opened the box to reveal a shimmering gold ring with three of the most beautiful diamonds in the top of it. Melfina was now sure. This **was **what he was going to ask. "Melfina ... will you marry me?" Melfina couldn't believe it.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed as her hand left her mouth, now revealing an incredibly large smile. That look told Harry all he needed to know. He knew exactly what she was about to say. "Yes, Harry. Yes!" Now, Harry was now truly happy. He immediatly got up and hugged Melfina as tight as he could, to which she happily mirrored his affection.

"Thank you," he gently whispered into her ear. "You don't know how happy you've just made me, Melfina."

"I know. I'm that happy, too," she replied as she buried her face into his neck. "Oh, Harry. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mel." Harry then pulled away from Melfina and took the ring, which was still in the box in his hand, and slipped it onto Melfina's right hand. Melfina looked at it in sheer awe. She couldn't believe that she was now engaged. "It looks beautiful on you," Harry said.

"Yes, it does. Thank you so much," she replied. "But, if we're going to, um, be together tonight then can I put it back in its case. I don't want anything to happen to it."

"Sure. Um, here you go," Harry said as he handed her the box. Melfina slipped the ring off of her finger and pushed it into the foam in the box. Melfina then set the case onto the nightstand near their bed as she turned back around to face Harry. Melfina placed one hand one his cheek and felt his face go into a smile.

"Okay, Harry. I'm ready." That's all Harry needed to hear her say. Harry gently moved to her and picked her up in his arms as Melfina squealed in surprise. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck to hold onto him as he turned and set her down onto the bed, gently bringing her head to rest on the very fluffy pillow.

Harry then took off his favorite vest that he always wore and threw it to the floor as he climbed onto the bed as well and positioned himself over Melfina, his arms steadying him so that he didn't hurt her. Harry leaned down and began to kiss her, which Melfina was more than happy to accept. Melfina gently placed a hand on Harry's upper back and pulled him closer so that he could feel more at ease. Harry broke the kiss, though, and sat on the bed with his knees. He then took off his black shirt, threw it to the ground as well, and went back down to kiss Melfina's neck. Melfina moaned in delight as Harry continually kissed her from the base of her neck to the bottom of her right ear. She was already beginning to get lost in happiness. Harry then pulled away from her neck and went to her right shoulder and began to kiss her there as he rubbed her upper arms with his hands. Melfina was feeling slightly cold and was glad that Harry was trying to keep her warm. She slightly grew tense, then sighed as she relaxed again.

"Is something wrong, Melfina?" Harry asked as he pulled his face back from her arm. "Am I going too fast?"

"No, Harry. I was just savoring the moment," she said reassuringly as she ran her hand through his hair. "Um, Harry. Can you sit up for one moment?"

"Sure, Mel. What is it?" Harry said as he rested on his knees by Melfina's side. Melfina then sat up and placed her arms around his neck so that her wrists were just behind his neck.

"Well, there's something you have on that I want to take off," she said shyly. With that, Melfina pulled on the bow in Harry's hair until it came out, letting his hair slowly expand. She had only seen him without his bow once, when he was in the hospital after the accident with his ship. She thought he looked so handsome without it. After Harry realized that she had just taken the bow out of his hair, Melfina ran her hands through his hair again, speading it over his shoulders and down his back. "There. You look so much cuter with your hair like this," she whispered. Melfina then wrapped her arms completely around Harry and took in a deep breath to smell Harry's very sweet smelling hair.

"I might keep that bow out of my hair now," Harry joked as he held her too. Harry then slowly leaned Melfina back onto the pillow. "Do you want to keep going?" he asked her. Melfina simply nodded as Harry then went back to kissing her. Harry made his way this time from her neck, which he was kissing again, to the top of her chest when he stopped. He noticed that Melfina's nightshirt was in the way. Harry slowly moved his hands up to her shirt and slowly began to unbutton it. Melfina raised her head off of the pillow and looked down to see Harry now undoing the second button.

"Harry ..." she said longingly. Harry looked up to see Melfina looking back at him.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind," he said. "I was just hoping to get you out of these clothes. If you don't mind, that is."

"I don't mind at all. I was just going to say that your kisses feel so good." Harry felt very reassured that she was liking this.

"I'm glad. I wouldn't want this to be bad." Harry then went back to unbuttoning her shirt. By now, he was undoing the fourth button, right below her chest. Every time he unbuttoned one of the buttons he stopped to kiss her just above where the button was, tracing a line of kisses down her chest and stomach. Just as Harry got to the final button, he felt Melfina's hand go behind his head as she sighed again, her beautiful voice making Harry go crazy inside. Harry removed the last button, kissing her just below the navel, before going back up to her face and kissing her again. Melfina leaned upright as she pulled her arms behind her back so that Harry could slide her shirt off of her body.

Once off, she tossed it aside to the edge of the bed as Harry pulled away to see her. He couldn't even begin to think of taking his eyes off of her. Of course, there were certain areas Harry did want to see first, but to him all of Melfina was a treasure. He smiled as he leaned in once more to kiss her again. Melfina pulled away shortly after and began to pant for air, her face no more than half of an inch from Harry's. She didn't expect to feel like this this quickly. Harry didn't want to waste time. Noticing that her lips were parted, Harry parted his and moved in for another kiss. Melfina went wide-eyed. She had never kissed Harry this way before, but she didn't want it to stop. It was just different than what she was used to. As they continued kissing, Harry leaned Melfina back onto the pillow and stroked her left arm. Melfina could hear Harry moaning in pleasure as they kissed. Melfina thought that he sounded so funny and giggled. Harry parted their kiss and smiled.

"Wow!" Melfina exclaimed. "That kiss felt different."

"Yeah," Harry said, his face just inches from hers. "It's called French kissing when you use your tongue like that when you kiss. It's supposed to be more passionate. Do you like it?"

"It's nice. I like both ways, though," Melfina quietly muttered as she slid her hand up Harry's arm. "You're making this really special, Harry."

"Thank you, Mel. I want it to be special for you." Melfina closed her eyes and took in the feeling of what they were doing. It felt so good to her. Just then, she could feel her skirt sliding off of her. Melfina quickly opened her eyes to see Harry slowly pulling her skirt off of her. Harry looked up when he saw that Melfina had noticed him removing her clothing again. "Just helping you out," Harry chuckled as he continued.

"Oh, um, sure," Melfina said, a little startled by Harry's eagerness. She did try to make it easier for him, though, by lifting her legs off of the bed so that Harry could slide the skirt off easier. Once off, Harry threw the skirt behind him and sat on the edge of the bed to slide his pants off. Melfina crawled over to him and rested her head on his shoulder just as he had gotten his jeans off of his legs. She then hugged his neck as Harry went to take off his socks, which he couldn't stand to wear when he was in a bed, not to mention one as soft as this. After he took those off, he turned around to Melfina and collapsed into the bed with her in his arms. Harry was so at ease now. They went back to the same position they were at earlier, with Harry on his back and Melfina's head on his chest.

"Just like Christmas, right, Melfina?" Harry said, bringing up that night again.

"Yes. You know, Harry, it feels like Christmas right now," she said as her hand went back to Harry's face.

"It does, doesn't it?" Harry replied. Melfina just relaxed while she had the time and slowly tilted her face to his chest and kissed him. "That feels so nice, Mel," he said in response to her kiss.

"I'm glad," she replied as Harry felt the breath from her words go across him. "It felt good to me when you did it. I wanted you to feel the same way." Melfina then raised her head off of Harry's chest as they crawled back to their pillows. Harry grabbed Melfina again and gently pulled her on top of him. Harry now ran his hand through her hair, his other hand going to the side of her stomach. Melfina closed her eyes as Harry brought her head to his and kissed her just as he had before. This time, Melfina gladly welcomed it. Her hands made their way to his face and then to his chest to support herself. Melfina sat upright on her knees over Harry as her left hand remained on his chest and her right went to her chest. She could feel her heart beating so fast and so intensly. Harry leaned up toward her again and placed his head to her chest. Harry could hear and feel her heart beating like mad inside her.

"Oooh, Melfina," he whispered as she stroked his now-flowing hair. "You're so warm."

"You feel warm, too, Harry," Melfina whispered as she kissed Harry through his hair. Melfina didn't pull her head back for a long time. She loved how his hair smelled. Harry noticed that his hands were resting over the hooks for her bra. Harry didn't want to waste anymore time than he already had. He slowly moved his hands to either side of the hooks and started undoing her pink bra. Melfina didn't notice that Harry was trying to remove it, for her mind was lost in Harry's warmth and his invigorating aroma. Harry finally got the hooks unfastened and let her bra drop to their knees. Melfina then realized what had happened and slowly moaned as she pulled away from Harry's head. Harry threw his hair behind his head and gazed at her for what seemed to him like forever.

_Oh my God,_ was the only tangible thought that could go through his mind. Harry knew that the moment that he had been fantasizing about was about to come true. "Melfina ..." Harry could barely make the next words come out of his mouth because he was in such shock. " ... you look so incredibly beautiful. I ... I ... beauty doesn't even begin to describe you, Mel." Melfina pulled her head to her chest in joy. She loved the things Harry said about her and could never get enough.

"Oh, thank you, Harry," Melfina said, still rather nervous that she was getting this intimate. "You look the exact same to me. You're so beautiful, too." Harry smiled just like Melfina had and embraced her, feeling her warm, alabaster skin press into his. Melfina's arms went around Harry as well, only her hold on him was much tighter. Harry was surprised that she was holding him this tightly. Melfina moved slightly so that her face could be back towards the top of Harry's head again. She then began kissing his head again like she was doing before Harry had unfastened her top. Harry noticed that his head was resting on her chest once again. Harry began kissing her there again, inciting sweet moans that made Harry soar inside. Her voice was like that of a siren's song that sent his blood coursing through his body in anticipation of what was to come.

Harry leaned back onto his pillow and turned so that Melfina was under him again. Harry kissed her chest again, now making his way towards her face again. As Harry's lips made contact with hers again, his right hand slid down from its position at her shoulder, down her chest and side, and to her hip where his first two fingers caught the last piece of her lingerie. Melfina didn't mind anymore that Harry was pulling her clothing off. She had gotten comfortable with the feeling. Harry pulled back as he grabbed the other side of her underwear with his other hand and started removing it slowly, wanting to take this in second by second. Ever so slowly, he finally got them to her ankles before taking them off and throwing them behind him like every other piece of clothing he had removed that night. He felt his breaths begin to grow shallow and his hands tense up as he looked at her like this was the first time he had seen her. _Okay, Harry. You are **definitly **dreaming right now. There is no way this is real. _Melfina then raised her head from her pillow, pushing back the stray hair that was in her face and hugged Harry with such a tender carefulness.

"Harry, is something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," Melfina whispered to him. Harry wouldn't have even been able to hear her unless her face was right near his ear like it was.

"No. No, Melfina. Nothing's wrong." Melfina pulled back to see Harry smiling at her. She had never seen him this happy or even this sweet. She knew that he always looked out for her and made sure that she was comfortable, but it seemed like now he was being more careful then ever. Harry's hands then went down to his black boxers. He quickly took them off and threw them aside, now in complete heaven. Harry kissed Melfina again as he placed one hand onto the bed and one hand behind her, holding her close as he leaned her back onto the pillow. Harry's hand that was on the bed now went down her side again until it made her way to her hip. Harry slid his hand under her hip so that he could move her leg and slightly placed it over his leg, though once there he didn't take his hand off of her leg immediatly. He continued to caress her hip ever so slowly while his other hand went to her face as he continued to feverishly kiss her over and over. Harry slowly engaged in one more kiss before pulling his face back just inches from her's. "Melfina," he slowly sighed as if it were a combination of thought and whisper, "I'm going to be so caring and gentle with you now, but no matter how gentle I am ... this will not feel good for the first few moments. But I promise you that it will shortly afterward. Just trust me, okay?"

"Sure, Harry," Melfina said back to him. "I trust you ... and I know you'll be gentle." Melfina moved her left hand to his cheek while her other hand fell onto the sheets of the bed. Harry lowered himself even further down until he was only a few inches from her. Harry supported himself with his elbows as his hands slipped under her back to cradle her and hold her close. Melfina then gasped in pain as she felt a strong sensation covering her. Her gasp was quickly followed by a short moan as she brought her head as close to Harry's as she could bring it. Her right hand that was on the bed grasped the purple, silk sheets tightly as her breaths grew quicker. Harry began to get worried. He could see that Melfina was feeling the pain of this being her first time.

"Melfina, is it too much? Do you want to stop?" he asked her. Melfina leaned her head back down onto the pillow as she breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling every second.

"No, Harry. It's okay. It hurt at first, but it's stopping now."

"Are you sure, Melfina? I don't want to hurt you?" Melfina's left hand went back to his face as it had before.

"Harry," she whispered, tears now flowing from both eyes as she smiled at him, "You're not hurting me. You're making me so happy. Don't worry." Harry smiled and nodded. He leaned down to kiss her again as she continued to pant for air. Harry then decided that it was okay if he continued. Melfina felt herself beginning to move up and down as Harry began to please her. Her right hand continued to hold on to the sheets. He could hear her moaning through their kiss, her moans only getting louder until they turned into sharp cries. Harry stopped for one moment to break their kiss and to move to her neck to kiss her as Melfina felt herself moving again. This time, her cries were not inhibited by Harry's kiss.

"Oh! Harry!" she cried loudly as Harry had grown faster. Harry stopped and pulled his face from her neck to see her.

"Is something wrong," he said through his breaths, which were now becoming heavy. "Is it still hurting?"

"No," Melfina happily sighed. "It's not hurting at all anymore. It feels so good." Harry smiled back at her and moved one hand to her thigh, which he began to softly caress. Melfina smiled and moaned again as she felt Harry continue. Melfina began to feel much warmer all over her body as her heart continued to beat heavily. Her hand that had once had such a tight hold on the sheets had now gone to the pillow and now had its grip on it. To Melfina, this was such delightful paradise. Her senses had never been this alive and she had never been this content. Her other hand now moved to Harry's chest. She slowly rubbed his chest as she stared upward and into his eyes. Harry was loving every second of this. He finally was living out his perfect fantasy, motion by motion, with his new fiance, Melfina. Harry knew Melfina could feel his heart going so fast inside of him. As he looked down, he saw her eyes close as she pulled her head back, her neck going toward Harry until it couldn't anymore, and cried in a voice that siginified either some form of pain or the most loving pleasure. Harry didn't stop this time. He continued as his hair spilled off of his shoulders and back and began to hang around Melfina's face. She contined to moan in bliss as she took her hands and pushed Harry's hair onto his back. She really wanted to be able to see him while he was doing this.

"Harry," Melfina said as calmly as she could, even though she wanted so badly to cry his name out. Harry stopped his motions, wanting to hear her voice so badly.

"Yes, my angel? What is it?" he asked sweetly.

"Please ... kiss me again," she asked. Harry smiled at her before parting his lips and moving down to have them meet hers. Melfina cried out again as Harry was kissing her as she realized that Harry had started again. The feeling in her was rising so quickly. She didn't know what this was and had never felt it before, but knew that it was so incredible that she never wanted it to end. Harry could feel it, as well. He wasn't stopping for anything anymore unless she absolutly wanted to stop. He lowered himself even more until his chest was just grazing Melfina's. He could just feel her heart beating as her chest rose when she inhaled the scent in his hair. Melfina wrapped her arms around Harry again. Harry turned and fell onto his back as Melfina rolled on top of him, still kissing him ever so strongly. Harry didn't know if he should continue with her like this. He didn't know how she would react. Melfina pulled her hands out from under Harry's back and grabbed his hands, her fingers intertwining with his as she held them tightly.

"Melfina, do you want to keep going like this?" Harry asked as he brought one of her hands to his lips and kissed it slowly. Melfina smiled back at him and leaned into his chest as she kissed him and felt his heartbeat. She then turned like Harry had just done as Harry caught himself so that he wouldn't hurt her. Harry was back over Melfina like they just were before, except this time their hands were still locked together.

"Yes, Harry. Keep going," she sighed she felt Harry's warm chest on her's. Harry listened to the words of his love and proceeded. Melfina's voice turned into a cry again as she continued to feel Harry making her dreams realities. Suddenly, she gasped as she felt something new. Her satisfaction and pleasure were growing more then they had before. More and more tears of happiness from the intensity of Harry's movements and his caressing of her in different areas began flowing down her cheeks. Harry gasped deeply before looking up to see that Melfina had tears falling from her beautiful brown eyes but wasn't crying in sadness or pain. He then heard her cry out louder than she had done so yet, the sound filling the room and sending Harry to go just slightly faster. He could feel her right hand squeeze his left so very tightly as she let one sobbing cry out before closing her eyes and bring her head to Harry's to kiss him again. The feeling in her had now reached it's limit. She knew that if Harry continued for even one more second, then she would be completly in Heaven with him here. Harry didn't stop at all. He only continued as he brought his right hand from her side to her face and kissed her with just as much passion.

"Melfina," Harry said after he had broken the kiss for a few moments, "I love you." Melfina wanted to say that she loved him back, but the feeling in her was coming to the top. She couldn't take it anymore. As she let go inside of herself, she felt a rush of pleasure go throughout her entire body. Her hand held Harry's hand so tightly. Her toes at her feet curled in delight. Her head went back just as it had before. And finally, she couldn't contain that scream anymore. She finally cried out as Harry continued through it all. Harry didn't have to hear her voice cry out to know that she was feeling incredible. He had felt her body react to him as soon as she had reached that point. Harry continued as he felt his pleasure reach its limit. Suddenly, Harry felt that same sensation go through him as his face moved toward Melfina's face, stopping just when they were over each other. Harry moaned in such pleasure as Melfina began heavily breathing again. She could hear and feel Harry and knew that he had reached his destination as well. Harry took a moment to realize what they had just done. Nothing could bring him down anymore. This had to have been the happiest night of his life. Harry gently moved backwards, hearing Melfina sigh in pleasure as he did so, then rested his head on the pillow next to her as he pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you, my love," he whispered in the quietest voice as his hand went through her soft hair. Melfina's head was at his chest, her arms wrapped around him as well. She couldn't stop kissing his chest as Harry lightly set his lips onto the top of her head. When Melfina stopped kissing him, she moved upward so that her head could rest on the same pillow as Harry's. Harry noticed that her tears had never stopped falling as he saw more and more coming down her face, even though she had such a large smile on her face. "Melfina, why are you crying?" Harry asked as he wiped her tears away with his hand.

"Because," she said through a quiet sob, "I've never been this happy before. I'm with you like this, you proposed to me, and you just gave me the best feeling anyone has ever even begun to give me. I know now, Harry. We're perfect for each other." That's what Harry had always loved about her. She could always be so sweet and gentle no matter what the situation was. Harry usually couldn't stand to see her cry, but tonight he wanted to see her tears of joy and hear her cry out in pleasure. He was so happy that he had gotten his wish. Melfina calmed herself down for a few moments before realizing that she was forgetting something important that she wanted. "Oh, hold on," she said to Harry as she turned around in bed and reached for the jewelry box on the nightstand. Harry grabbed the sheets at the other end of the bed and pulled them toward him as Melfina slipped the ring that Harry had gotten her onto her finger and turned back around to him, resting her head on the pillow again. Harry then pulled the sheets over both of them until they reached their shoulders before his hand went from the sheets to Melfina's hand. "I love this ring, Harry. It's so beautiful and it fits nicely, too. It's not too tight but it's not loose at all. How did you know my ring size?"

"Well, Mel, I ..." Harry then realized. He didn't know her ring size. He didn't even mention size when he bought the ring. It was just her size all along. "I don't know your size," he uttered.

"But, if you didn't know my size, then why does this fit so well?" she asked. A small smile crept onto Harry's face.

"Something tells me that it was fate, sweetie," he said as he kissed her finger where the ring was. Melfina smiled back at him as Harry now moved to kiss her again, this time long and slowly. Melfina's hands moved up Harry's back until they became lost in his sea of hair. Harry pulled away to see Melfina's smile again, her creamy complextion tinted perfectly in the glimmer of starlight. Harry pulled her even closer to himself as their noses gently touched each other. "Are you feeling tired, Melfina?"

"Yes. I'm so tired right now. You didn't tell me that it would be this tiring."

"I'm sorry. But I hoped that you liked it," he said, his hand now going ever so slowly through her hair.

"I did. Thank you."

"You are so welcome, love." Harry gently closed his eyes as Melfina closed her's as well. "Goodnight," Harry whispered.

"Goodnight," Melfina whispered back as she got comfortable in Harry's embrace. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too, Melfina" As they laid there together, they knew that they would do everything to make sure that nothing would tear them apart. Melfina did have one last thing she wanted to say to tell Harry before they drifted away.

"Harry," she sweetly said, her voice cascading across Harry's neck.

"Yes, Mel?"

"I'm glad I have you to hold onto. You make space so warm." With that, Melfina's thoughts became dreams, her dreams of a perfect life for themselves. Harry smiled at Melfina's loving words.

_Okay. I guess I'll let Ron live._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_So, did you like? I think you did! But yes, the lemon has been finished! Now, what will happen for the rest of the story? Will they defeat the ones chasing Melfina and be able to live peacefully? Well, I have to write that, now don't I? I am going to take a short break to get my mind right and then I shall write some more. Oh, and there** MAAAAAAAY** be a chance of a** SECOND **lemon! That is, if you guys want one. Tell me in the reviews if you'd like to see that and, if so, I shall plan it for a later chapter. Til next time, R&R, and I warned you Gene fans about reading this, didn't I? XD_

_And if you like this or just Harry and Melfina in general, go read Rose Magenta's story "To Rise Above The Stars". If you don't, then my God you are lame! That story PWNS your face!_


End file.
